The chain necklace
by VioletPhoenix333
Summary: John finds a infant while he's on a hunt but he can't take care of it. Rated M to be sure.
1. The start

The blood splattered onto to the ground like gross confetti and the body fell to the cold winter ground with a thud, the snow around it going up like a cloud. A man with a brown leather jacket holding a shotgun that was still smoking stood over it. He walked into the small hut where the dead man was living and went to the nursery. In the crib laid a small baby girl who had grey eyes, he smiled at the child. That's when he noticed something on the baby's neck, a silver chain necklace that had three things on it. The one in the middle was a clear crystal, on the right was a small golden feather and the last one was a horn. He was confused but when he went to touch the necklace he was burnt.

Out of fearing the necklace was hurting the poor infant he took the baby to a priest up the road. He floored it to the church where he knew he could get help. When he reached the church he almost ran into the the main hall out of hoping to find the priest. The priest was under the Jesus statue in the middle, he turned around "John?" he asked. The other man nodded "What brings you here my son?"

John walked up still holding the infant in his arms "Father i need help with an infant" the priest stood and walked up to John who was in between the pues "I found her just outside of town" the priest looked down at the child "There's this necklace on her and it burnt me so i thought it was burning her to"

The priest shook his head "No, the charms are not harming the child. This child is unlike any others, this child is holy. What do you intend to with her?"

"I don't know"

"Let me take in this poor soul John, you already have too much on your tray with the boys"

"You would do that father?"

John handed the small girl to the priest and he cradled her in his arms "You should leave and go to your boys John"

John nodded "I should but you will call right? To let me know how she's feeling right?" the priest nodded "Okay thanks Pastor Jim"

* * *

When the child was fully settled into her new home it was night time the next day. She laid there in her crib, she wasn't sleeping, just laying there. She laid there and was on the verge of crying when a being covered in light walked into her nightlights shine. The being had two big wings, it picked up the small child from the crib " _Ssh little child, you must sleep"_ it said in a soft comforting voice. The baby yawned and rubbed it's eyes, the being smiled then seen the necklace on it, it frowned and went to touch it but the crystal shined and made it pull it's hand back. It then put its finger on the small child's chest and put the Enochian hiding engraving on her rib cage.

Since the being couldn't touch the necklace it let it lay, it knew that it wouldn't kill the infant, in fact that necklace would be very important in her coming life. When she finally fell back to sleep the being put her back into her crib and watched over her the rest of the night.

As the child's life went on she got nightly visits from this being and when she learned how to speak Enochian she asked him what he was. He told her his name and that he was an angel sent from heaven to protect her for she was very important. She had a soulmate and only her and her soulmate could touch her necklace. But that was a long road ahead for her and she didn't need to worry.

English was a challenge for her " _Castiel? Why can't people let me speak how i want to?"_ she asked when he entered her room.

" _You can't speak only one language Trixie"_ he said.

" _But why?"_

" _Because only other angels can understand us right now, you need to know how to speak your own language little one and that's human, which is what you are"_

" _I thought i was a soulmate for when i get older?"_

" _You are but you are still human"_ that's when her mother called her down for dinner " _I must go, i shall see you tonight"_ Castiel said then vanished.

As Trixie turned ten Castiel gave her a dull blade and taught her how to use it at night in the middle of a field when her parents were sleeping. Of course this took lots of time and when she was thirteen they tried to see who could tackle who. He would win at this until Trixie turned sixteen, she would get Castiel off his feet more than once. On Trixie's seventeenth birthday Castiel got her an angel blade and that's when she killed her first monster, a low level demon.

Which leads us to now.

Trixie is twenty three and living in a one story house in Cincinnati Ohio, Castiel still came to her from time to time. However one time he stopped coming back after he said he had to go a mission from God.

He stopped coming back after that.

It broke her, her only friend stopped seeing her, she waited for him to come back and after a month of waiting she gave up. I mean you can't just find an angel. So Trixie let him go, he's a big boy he can take care of himself.

When Trixie heard people were dying around her town, she started to investigate when her roommate and best friend died in the middle of the night when she was coming home from work.

* * *

Trixie woke with a grim feeling in her heart, she pushed the feeling down and walked over to her mirror. She let her hand run over her necklace that had always been on her, she was able to touch it but never take it off, however it never seemed to move much when she was sleeping. When she would go to bed with it on her chest she would wake up on her side and it would be the same place from when she fell asleep. She stopped caring about how it never killed her in her sleep and how the feather never seemed to get wet.

She sighed and grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans, white T-shirt, a purple flannel along with a pair of clean underwear and a clean bra from her dresser and walked to the bathroom. She got a shower and washed out her long brown hair. As she washed her hair she couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching her. When she got out of the shower she dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her body and walked to her room and grabbed the angel blade she had under her pillow.

Since she didn't have to go to the drama school for a few days she didn't have a need to leave the house other than to hustle boys out their money. She also had no idea who was in her house, when she didn't find anything she went to her bedroom and got dressed and brushed out her hair. When she was dressed the feeling came back to her, the feeling like grace but stronger in a way.

She grabbed her blade and walked around her house quietly in search of who was in her house. When she rounded a corner she seen a man, short but taller than her, he had golden hair that came down to the back of his neck. He was wearing a green over coat with a red flannel underneath and black T-shirt. He was sucking on a lollipop as he looked at the painting on the wall of the archangel Gabriel, she had always been fascinated with that one.

Trixie hid behind the corner and waited for him to come down the hallway, sure enough he started down the hallway and to her. Trixie held her angel blade tight, when suddenly she gets a knock on her door. She heard the flutter of wings and looked back down the hallway and seen that the guy was gone.

The knock came again, she sighed and walked to the door making sure to keep her blade hidden from view. She opened the door and seen two men in suits one tall the other not so much, she didn't trust them from the start, she never liked people in suits. They both smiled while Trixie kept her right hand behind the door so they wouldn't see the blade "Miss Winter?" the tall one asked. Trixie nodded "I'm agent Smith and this is my partner agent Simons. Me and my partner would like to come and ask a few questions if that is okay" he said and the two held up F.B.I badges.

Trixie nodded and led them into the living room all while keeping the blade hidden from view, or so she thought. Simons caught a glimpse of it when she moved it under a couch pillow when she sat down. So he was a little on edge "Go ahead" she said gesturing to the loveseat in front of her. The agents sit down "So what did you need to ask me?" she asked.

"Oh just some routine questions" Simons said "So, you were close to the victim?"

"Yeah, me and Ashley became fast friends when i moved in with her"

"Okay" Simons said getting out a small notebook and a pen, he wrote down something "What else can you tell us, did she have any enemies?"

Trixie stood up "Well there was David, he was a little too clingy for my taste but she loved him so i didn't question it" Simons bumped Smith and Smith looked down at the note and went wide eyed.

"Have you felt any cold spots, odd smells?" Trixie gave them an odd look before it changed to confused as she sat back down.

"No but there was one thing"

"And what thing was that?"

"Well…." Trixie stood up and walked to the kitchen "I'll tell you only if you promise not to think i'm crazy. Want some coffee or some apple pie, i made it yesterday and couldn't eat it, after, you know"

"I would love some pie" Simons said "Get him some coffee"

As Trixie was getting things around the two agents got up "Do you mind if we have a look around?" Simith asked.

"No go ahead" Trixie said.

The two agents walked around and Smith had his EMF meter out and scanning things, nothing came up. He kept walking until he found the painting of the Archangel Gabriel and another angel that looked like it was being taught how to fly, he merely stared at it "What do you think?" he looked down and seen Trixie.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"The Archangel Gabriel and his brother Castiel, the little angel is Castiel since he's younger" she said pointing him out.

"Huh, i guess that's one way to look at it" he said as she handed him his coffee, he took it and took a drink out of it. The two walked back to the living room where Simons was on the floor out cold "Dean!" Smith said as he dropped to his side on the floor. Smith looked back at Trixie and got hit on so hard he was knocked out.

* * *

The two were tied to two chairs in the basement of the house, Trixie walked up to the two and pushed their necks in a pattern of three. When Trixie was done both of them woke up at the same time "Wakey, wakey" she said sitting in a chair in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Simons demanded.

"Oh no, i'm asking the questions here and the demons keep their mouths shut" she said pointing to the devil's trap on the floor under them.

"Wait we aren't demons" Smith said "We're hunters, i swear"

"How do i know you're not lying to just get untied"

"Give us the test"

Trixie sighed but got up and grabbed her holy water from the stand next her, she undid the cap. She splashed them in the holy water and nothing happened "Okay so you're not demons but how do i know you're not something else?"

"Look lady, we're hunters like you, i think" Simons said.

"I'm not a hunter but i know my around, doesn't mean i going to untie you, tell me who you are"

"My name is Dean and that's my brother Sam"

"Winchester?"

"Yep, how'd do you know?"

"Like i said, i know my way around, which leads me to my next question, where'd you get that?" she said pointing at Dean's shoulder.

"Get what?" he asked confused.

"Don't play dumb" she said, she pulled out her angel blade and walked up to Dean, while they were asking her to stop. She cut right through the cloth on Dean's shoulder and revealed the hand mark there. Trixie froze when she seen it, the feeling of grace come back to her, the feeling from an old friend "Who gave that to you?"

"I did" came a voice from behind the two brothers, out of the dark came a man with black sex hair in a tan trench coat.

" _Castiel?"_ Trixie asked, the man's head hung low " _You, you, left me! You could've told me you were alive! I was worried sick! And here you are with these two morons!"_

" _Trixie calm down"_ Cas tried walking up to her.

" _Clam down? Clam down? I thought you were dead Castiel! You could have left a note or something"_

" _There was another angel sent to protect you, Trixie, in my absence"_

" _Who? Nobody came Cas"_

" _That's not right somebody was supposed to have come and watch over you, i was not aloud to come back to you"_

" _What? Why not?"_ Trixie asked feeling sad now.

Whilst the two were talking Castiel untied the Winchesters " _I don't know"_ Cas said.

Dean and Sam stood from their chair with a confused look on their faces "So you can speak angel"

"You mean Enochian?" Trixie said "Say it right you _pie eating moron"_ Sam raised an eyebrow when he seen Castiel smile at that.

Castiel cleared his throat "There's no need for that Trixie and yes she can because i taught it to her"

"What do you mean you taught her, i thought humans couldn't learn Enochian Cas?" Dean asked.

"You can if you're her, she's a _soulmate"_ Dean and Sam gave him a confused look "She's a prophet" Trixie rolled her eyes

"So i'm important" she said "And i deserve an apology mister" She said looking at Cas. Castiel hung his head low and said he was sorry "Good, now that's out of the way, let's hunt down this demon"

"No, you are staying here" Castiel said.

"Oh i don't think so feather butt, you owe me this hunt"


	2. Who and what are you

When the brothers left Trixie and Castiel to talk alone they went back to the hotel and waited for Cas's word to go. The brothers did their research and found out that the demon was a baker that Ashley went to on a daily basis, Carrie was her name. They tracked her down to her bakery but she wasn't there so Trixie said she would probably be at her house but she didn't know where Carrie lived. They ended up tracking her down to an old warehouse outside of town.

* * *

They snuck in through an open window in the back of the building, it was a pretty far drop to the floor from the window so Sam went first then Trixie, then Dean, Cas just teleported in after them. The demons were everywhere so they had to be quiet while walking around.

The demons were split up into groups of four on both sides of the building "Alright, me and Sam, we'll take the ones on the left while you Cas take the right" Castiel and Trixie nodded and headed to the right side of the building while the brothers went to the left.

Trixie snuck up behind a demon and pulled out her angel blade and stabbed him the back of the neck, she looked at Cas and seen he did the same. As she looked a demon came up behind her, Cas threw his angel blade and it stabbed the demon in the chest killing it. But what Cas didn't know was that a demon did the same to him so Trixie did the same, throwing her angel blade and stabbing the demon in the gut not killing it. Castiel took the blade out and sliced its throat with it.

Trixie grabbed Castiel's blade out of the other dead demon while Castiel walked over to her and helped her up "You're rusty" he said.

Trixie and Castiel traded weapons and went to the left side of the building to meet up with the brothers.

* * *

Sam was on the floor being choked by a demon that seen him kill another while Dean was trying to hold off two others. As Sam was struggling to get the demon off him a foot came in and kicked the demon in the bottom of its jaw forcing it up and off Sam and on the floor. Sam got up and seen Trixie landing on the downed demon and stabbing it. He looked over and seen Dean and Castiel taking out the other two.

There was a room in the middle of the warehouse, Trixie didn't waste time going up to it as the brothers collected their weapons. Castiel stopped her before she could open the door on the side, he looked like he was thinking, which he probably was knowing him "What's up?" she asked.

Just then a bright white light filled the small room then it was gone like a snap of the finger. Trixie ran in after the light faded away, Sam and Dean followed right in after her, Castiel sighed but walked in after them.

There on the floor of the small room were three bodies, two male and one female with red hair. Trixie kneeled down next to the female and seen that she was still alive but barely. The poor girl was tortured by the looks of it. Trixie told Sam to help her and him and Dean carried her back to the Impala while Trixie and Castiel stayed and looked at the other two bodies of the dead demons.

The demon's eyes were burned out of their sockets, Cas kneeled down beside one and let his hand glide over it's dead face. Trixie's face turned confused when she seen Cas's face also turned confused "What is it?" she asked.

"An angel did this" he said standing up.

"Do you know who?" Cas shook his head no. Trixie sighed "Well then let's get back and see who these demons were torturing" she said walking back outside of the building to see Sam and Dean waiting beside the Impala.

"We ready to go?" Dean asked.

Trixie had ended up riding with them since she left her car back in her garage at her house. Everyone hopped into the Impala, the red haired girl sat in the middle of the backseat while Castiel and Trixie sat on the sides. As they drove the red haired girl to the hospital all Trixie could think about was going home and curling up on the couch with her favorite book Supernatural Tall Tales. Ever since she found the first book she became hooked, and when Castiel told her that the people the in books were real she became more intrigued about them. He said that the books were being wrote by a prophet named Chuck, Trixie went to meet him and when she did she wasn't all that surprised by how he lived. I mean if she got really bad headaches and pills wouldn't work for them she would drink herself to sleep to.

Trixie even got some books that didn't even get published, she read others but tall tales was her favorite. She couldn't wait to get home and relax, truth be told the hunter life wasn't really her cup of tea. She would kill an evil thing every now and then but not go out looking for it everyday.

When they dropped the girl off at the hospital Sam and Castiel stayed there to keep an eye on the girl while Dean drove Trixie home. As Dean drove her home he couldn't help but think how in the world was this girl a prophet of the lord "So what's you special power?" he asked.

Trixie looked over at him "I don't have one, i mean, i can understand Enochian"

"Yeah, but didn't Cas teach you that?"

"That he did but that's only because i grew up with him coming to me at night when i was a kid to keep me safe. Then he taught me how to fight with a blade, he's my friend and used to be my guardian" They didn't say a word to each other after that as Dean drove the rest of the way to her house.

When Dean pulled into her driveway he could have swore that he saw somebody walking around in her bedroom "Need me to come in with you?"

Trixie gave him an odd look "Why would i need that?"

"Because i think i saw somebody in your bedroom" Trixie looked up at her bedroom window but didn't see anybody "I think it would be a good idea if i come in"

"No offense you're a good hunter, but i can take care of myself" she said as she opened the car door "But you're welcome to stay out here and keep watch if you want" she closed the door and walked up to her front door. Her door wasn't open a crack but that doesn't mean someone wasn't in her house.

She unlocked her door and walked in and flipped on the lights, she shut the door and waited for a second to see if she could hear anything….Nothing, Trixie didn't relax yet as she walked around her floor making sure she kept her hand close to her angel blade ready to strike like a coiled snake.

Nothing was in the livingroom, bathroom, kitchen, or Ashley's old room, all that was left was Trixie's bedroom. She walked slowly to her door and opened it carefully and cautiously, she flipped on the light and looked around quickly, nothing. Trixie sighed in relief and opened the curtains to her window and gave Dean a thumbs up showing that everything was clear and good.

Dean pulled out of the driveway and drove back to the hotel where he was sure to see Sam and Castiel.

Trixie threw her angel blade back under her pillow and undressed, she put on her robe and started the bath. She was going to relax in the water, before she got in the bath she grabbed her blade and brought in the bathroom with her. Call her paranoid if you want but if Dean did see somebody in her house they could be hiding the closet or something and can come out at any time they wanted.

As Trixie laid in her bubble bath she kept an ear open for anything, surly Dean wouldn't lie to her right? She socked in the soapy water as she listened to her now empty house, silence was all she could hear. Without thinking, she fell asleep in the bathtub.

When Trixie opened her eyes she was in a hallway with lockers on both sides of the walls. Trixie smiled because this was always one of her dreams, waking up in Crawford Hall where The Trickster was first found.

Trixie looked down at herself and seen that she was dressed in the typical schoolgirl outfit with a tie and a blue plaid skirt with a white dress shirt and shin high socks with dress shoes and her hair was done up in a ponytail.

She walked around the halls of the empty Crawford Hall, not a sound could be heard. Suddenly the sound of water hitting a hard floor made it's way to her ears, she walked to the sound. She got closer and closer and closer and when she thought she found it she was in her bedroom dry and dressed in PJs that weren't her's. She pinched herself to see if she was still dreaming and she wasn't.

Trixie got up and walked to her mirror and seen the necklace was shining slightly, confused she went to touch it "I wouldn't do that if i were you" Trixie knew somebody had to be in her house so it didn't really surprise her that much.

Trixie looked in the mirror and seen the same man from before, that same golden haired man although this time he didn't have candy with him "I searched the whole house and i couldn't find you"

"Well you weren't going to" he said still looking at her necklace.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" she asked as she opened the top of her dresser looking for her silver blade.

"Because i wasn't here" he noticed what she was doing "Looking for these?"

Trixie turned around and seen he was holding both her angel and silver blade "So who and what are you?" she asked as she eyed the blades.

The man threw the blades on the bed "My name's Gabriel and i was sent to protect you" Trixie narrowed her eyes "You don't believe me do you?" she shook her head "Why?" he asked confused.

"Well i thought you would have been here earlier. You're too late, i don't a guardian angel anymore"

"Wow"

"What?"

"I knew i was good at hiding but not that good"

"What do you mean?" she asked now on edge.

"I've been here the whole time"

Trixie froze, what? "W-what?" she asked "Why didn't you come out sooner?"

"Honestly, the dumbest thing" he scratched the back of his neck nervously " _I was shy"_

" _You were shy?"_ Gabriel looked up at her with shock " _Oh i grew up hearing Enochian i just kinda caught on"_

"Well i guess the cat's out of the bag"

"You know, you don't have to be shy Gabriel, if i knew you were here, things could have been different" she said as she walked up to him, then it hit her "Wait, was that you back at the wherehouse?" he nodded "Why didn't you heal the woman?"

"Because then my little bro would have been able to find me, couldn't have that"

Trixie pondered this as she sat down on her bed, she still didn't trust this guy, he could be lying, no there was only one way to know if he was an angel. Gabriel didn't have time when Trixie grabbed her angel blade and tackle him to the floor.

Trixie didn't do anything to him and he just laid on the floor in surprise. He grunted in pain when Trixie nicked his neck a tiny pit. A bright white light filled the cut she made "You're not an angel" he gave her an odd look "Your grace is too strong to be an angel. You're an archangel"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the super duper late update but i've had writers block for the longest time and only recently was able to finish editing the first chapter of this story. Anyway i hope you enjoyed it so far. Leave a like if you want that would help this story along, also a review would help as well. I love you all thank you for reading.


	3. Are you my soulmate

One week later after Trixie had found out about Gabriel and him being an archangel.

* * *

Trixie was sitting on the couch watching Sherlock on BBC, the sound of wings comes "Hey sweet cheeks!" Gabriel said when he appeared.

"SSHH!"

"Okay, okay" he said sitting down next to her, he watched with her and when it turned to a commercial "What are you watching?" he asked confused.

"A british show called Sherlock, it follows the detective Sherlock Holmes and his partner Dr. Watson in the modern world"

When the show came back on Gabriel looked over at her necklace and seen that it seemed to shine brighter than seven days ago, he really should keep a better eye on it. He seen her start to cry when Sherlock stood at the top the hospital building. When Sherlock jumped off she down right bawled her eyes out and curled up next to Gabriel, grabbing his waist and crying into chest. Gabriel was caught off guard and hesitated but rubbed her back, then he seen Sherlock on the TV "Look, he's alive Trixie" Trixie turned around quickly and seen Sherlock standing at the graveyard where he was buried watching John mourn his 'death'.

Trixie smiled and hugged Gabriel again but this time she didn't let go as the next show came on. It was Doctor Who.

When the show was over Trixie didn't want to got to bed even knowing her show was over and wouldn't be back on for awhile "But Gaby, i don't wanna go to bed" she whined when he told her to go to bed.

"I don't care if you 'don't wanna go to bed', you have to"

"Whyyyy?" she whined more.

"Because humans need sleep to function"

Trixie sighed "Fiiine" Gabriel sighed, he thought he would have to fight to get her to bed "But" he tensed "Only if you come to bed with me" ~ _Heh, heh, that'll get him to change his mind~._

"Alright" he sighed.

 _WHAT?!_ "W-w-what?"

 _(Guess she doesn't know i can read her mind)_ Gabriel thought to himself "If it's the only way to get you to go to bed i guess i have to don't i" without warning Gabriel picked up Trixie and carried her to her room and set her down her bed and snapped her in her PJs.

Trixie was at a loss as to what to do so she laid there on her back looking up at the dull white ceiling fan. Whilst Trixie was staring at the ceiling fan Gabriel snapped himself in some PJs and laid down next to her. Trixie felt her eyes drooping as she became more and more tired until she fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning Trixie woke with an arm around her waist and a hand playing with hair and her head was in somebody's chest. She didn't move however, she might still be asleep _Am i still dreaming?_ she thought to herself. Trixie looked up and seen Gabriel smiling down at her _Please don't let this be a dream._

When Gabriel looked down he seen that Trixie's eyes were beginning to turn to a shade of gold _(Two colored eyes?)_ he thought to himself. Trixie yawned, and rubbed her eyes, she went to sit up but Gabriel stopped her pulling her even closer to him "Don't leave please" he mumbled.

"Why?" she asked.

Gabriel sighed and sat up "Can i tell you something?"

"Sure" Trixie said also sitting up.

"I like you"

She gave him a confused look "I like you to"

"No, i mean, like, like you. I think i've fallen for you" _He loves me? ME?! I'm human though, wait, could he?_

Trixie smiled "I made an archangel fall for me, now that's a whole new level of good looking. I'm good" Gabriel chuckled but then looked sad, she noticed this and felt bad "Hey" he looked over at her "I never said i didn't return your feelings" she said leaning into him.

Trixie hopped onto Gabriel's lap and pushed him down "What are you doing?" he asked even though he knew.

"Truth be told, could you help me out here, i've never kissed anyone" she said as she hid her face in his chest.

Gabriel laughed "You straddle me taking control and yet you've never done this before?"

Trixie nodded her head still in his chest "Don't laugh at me" she mumbled.

"Baby" he said pulling her face to look at him, her pulled her face close and kissed her nice and slow giving her time to pull back if she wanted. When she started to push back the crystal started to glow even brighter. The heavier the kissing got the brighter the crystal glowed.

The two sit up still making out, Trixie pulled back for air and that's when they seen that the necklace was glowing brightly. The two looked at each other and lost it, they took off their clothes. Whence they were both naked Gabriel put Trixie underneath him and they lost themselves in the throes of lust and angelic passion.

Later that day Trixie woke to a numbing pain in her hips, she sat up and realised she was naked. She looked over and seen Gabriel also naked but he looked like he was asleep _Strange?_ she thought _I thought angels and archangels didn't need sleep._

"We don't" he mumbled sitting up and looking her in the eyes "But i used up some of my grace" he said as his right hand slid to her left side just above her hip.

Trixie looked down and seen a hand mark like on Dean's shoulder "So what does this mean? Are you my soulmate?"

"Yes" he nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry you lovely people had to wait so long to get an update on this story but i just couldn't figure out how to end it so i hope that was worth the wait, which it probably wasn't. But thank you for reading and leave a review if you like. I might do a sequel to this, i don't know but i do know that'll be doing another story that involves NCIS but i don't know when tha'll get put up.


	4. What happened to her!

It's been a week since Trixie learned Gabriel was her soulmate and things have never really been the same since then. When Gabriel learned Trixie had a thing for sweets, well, let's just say the sweet cabinet never went empty ever again.

Right now Trixie was sitting at her table looking over case files, she's been doing this for over an hour now. She'd been so into looking into these cases that she hadn't even known that Gabriel had been watching her the entire time. He'd been bored watching her go over every little detail about if the case was a hunt.

"Boring!" Gabriel whined for he'd been watching Trixie for over an hour now. He stood up after not getting a response from Trixie, he walks over to her and behind her. Without warning Gabriel wrapped his arms around Trixie and lifted her up off her chair.

"Ahhh! Gabriel put me down!" she yelled when he threw her over his shoulder and started spinning.

"Not until you say you love me and that'll pay attention to me"

"Not if you don't put me down!" she said as she started giggling. As they were spinning Trixie got an idea, Trixie started rubbing Gabriel's back right where his wings would be. Gabriel stopped spinning, Trixie felt a little dizzy but she didn't stop.

"No fair" Gabriel said between clenched teeth.

Trixie didn't stop and it made Gabriel's knees go weak, he almost face planted if Trixie didn't plant her feet when she did. When Trixie pushed Gabriel away from her he did face plant. Trixie sat down on his back while he laid on the floor "What do you think you're doing missy?" he said.

"Oh i don't know" she said as she started to rub his back right between his shoulder blades, right where his wings would be. She smiled evilly when Gabriel started to groan and roll his shoulders. As Trixie rubbed a light started to shine off the area she was rubbing. Suddenly Trixie stopped and watched the glow, then, six golden wings appeared "Woah" she breathed.

"ahh" Gabriel breathed, relaxed. Trixie went to touch one but pulled her hand back thinking it was bad "Go ahead" Gabriel said into his arm. Trixie smiled and slowly ran her hand over one of his six golden wings loving how soft they felt. Gabriel groaned when she started rubbing where the wings connected to his body. When Trixie kissed the nape of his neck his wings fluttered a little.

It made Trixie laugh at how his wings were so sensitive to feelings, you had to be gentle but not too gentle. Trixie didn't stop and she had Gabriel nearly moaning, she almost had him moaning until a knock came at her door. She and Gabe were upset but Gabriel put his wings away. Trixie sighed but got up so Gabe could get up.

Trixie walked to the door and found Sam standing there " _Hide"_ she said.

Gabriel's POV~

I was sitting on the couch with a hard on thanks to Trixie finding my weakness. Damn her, damn her and those sexy curves, damn her and that strange talent to get at me. That's when i heard it, _Hide_ , the Winchesters, that damn code we came up with. Well now it's time to get her back good thing she wore her skirt today. I smile wickedly and go invisible.

I heard the two talking "What was that?" i heard Sam ask.

"I was just saying hello, whatcha need? And where's Dean or Cassie"

"Oh they're at the hotel, i was going to the police station and thought i'd check up on you"

"Do you know what's here?"

"No Cas just said we had to come here"

Must have know Trixie found her soulmate, well i need to pay him a visit then don't i? Nah, not yet, i'll do something else.

"Well i have case files of all the vics if you want to come in and look at them"

"You do? Sure"

I hear the door shut and see the two walk into the kitchen, i stand up and follow them. Time to get my revenge.

Third Person POV~

Trixie leaned on the table facing Sam "So here's the case files, i was going over them to see if-" Trixie froze. She felt a hand run over her bottom.

Sam gave her an odd look after seeing that she froze in shock, he looked behind him but didn't see anything "Trixie are you okay?"

Trixie nodded then slowly leaned back a little "Like i was saying" she said stomping on the floor "I was looking over these case files-"

Gabriel's POV~

I stand there holding my foot, i can't believe she stomped on it! Fine she won't let me have fun here then i'll have fun somewhere else then. I snap my fingers and poof i'm at the hotel the Winchesters were staying at.

Now how to mess with the boys, i see Castiel look at me so i put a finger on my lips to keep him from announcing me to Dean. After, he goes back to what Dean was saying, I sit watching them, then i snap back to Trixie and see the two of sitting at the table looking over the case files of the people i murdered. Hey! Those people had it coming to them, bunch of assholes and dickbages.

At least i don't have hard on anymore thanks to Trixie hurting me. Then it hits me. I snap back to the hotel and my eyes widened at the scene before me. Dean had my little brother under him with his hands above his head.

Cas see's me and his eyes widen in surprise, but then he looks like he's about to faint "Cas you okay?" i heard Dean ask. Then Cas does faint, i come out of hiding and run up to him. Dean is shocked and rolls away.

As i check Cas i start to get tired and i need to force myself to stay awake but i can't, i've never had sleep over come me. I've never had to sleep before! I put my hand on Cas's forehead and everything goes black.

Trixie's POV~

Me and Sam were looking over the case files when i get up to get a drink and i feel light headed. I sit back down and hold my head i feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Sam asking me what was wrong but i didn't know. I go and try to stand but almost fall over if it wasn't for Sam catching me. He carries me to the couch and lays me down, as soon as my head hits the couch i pass out.

Third Person POV~

Just as sam put Trixie on the couch she whispered a name, now Sam didn't hear it so well but he thought she said Gabriel. Then his phones goes off, he walks over and picks it up turning his back on Trixie and not seeing the gold glow come off her.

Sam answered his phone, it was Dean freaking out "Dean hold on slow down, what?"

"Sam Gabriel's alive but something's wrong with him and Cas"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well me and Cas were talking then he froze and went into shock i don't know but then he just fainted, the Gabriel comes out of nowhere and tries to see what was wrong with him but then he's out cold to"

"Well that explains Trixie she past out to but not before she said the name Gabriel"

"So she knew he was alive"

"Guess so" Sam said then he heard Dean say something but he couldn't make it out "What did you say?" he asked.

"Sam, Sammy get here now"

"But what about Trixie?"

"I don't care bring her to"

"What is happening Dean?"

"Just get here Sammy!" Dean yelled before hanging up.

Sam sighed and turned around and seen a child laying where he put Trixie. She wore a small red dress that went to her ankles and her necklace was back. Acting quickly Sam scooped her up and carried her to the impala Dean let Sam drive. Sam set the now childlike Trixie in the back seat and put on her seatbelt and jumped in the driver seat and took one final look at her in the back then drove off to the hotel.


	5. Please don't leave me

Dean was pacing back and forth in the hotel while he waited for Sam to get his ass there. On the bed behind him were two bodies, one looked to be about 10 while the other looked to be about 9. The sound of the impala pulled Dean out of his frenzy and went to the door as he thought Sam brought Trixie with him. Dean watched Sam pull a child from the back of the impala and carry her to the room.

Dean opened the door to let his little brother in with the small child who looked to be about 8, Sam set the small Trixie on the bed right next to the others and covered her with the blanket. Sam looked at the other two and seen that they looked like Gabriel and Castiel as children, even the clothes were the same but small.

"Man what the hell are going to do?" Dean asked as he started pacing again "I mean we can't leave them, they're just kids"

"No we can't just leave them, who knows what they're going to be like, are they going to know who and what they are or are they going to be just normal kids?" Sam started spitballing.

"I don't know but we have to take them somewhere, but where?"

"We could take them to the bunker and see if the men of letters has anything on it?"

"Yeah right Sam like the men letters has something for raising angels"

"We have to do something Dean other whys we might get caught with these guys by a demon or worse Crowley. I say we take them to the bunker, it's the safest place for them right now"

Just after Sam said that Gabriel started to stir and wake up, he sat up and looked around. He seen the little child next to him and seen it was Castiel. He ran his hand over his head and seen his hand was a lot smaller than it used to be. He didn't care at the moment as he was worried about Castiel, that is until he turned to look around again and see's Trixie in the same state and now he was trying not to panic.

Gabriel then looked at the Winchesters and gave them a hard look for a 10 year old "What happened to them?" he didn't care about himself right now. Right now the other two didn't seem to be going to wake anytime soon. Gabriel then jumped up and sat on the bed next to Trixie and stayed there with her as he waited for an answer from the brothers "I'm waiting" he said impatiently.

"We don't know" Sam said lightly as he felt a little scared of what the now child archangel would do if something bad were to happen to Trixie. Sam could tell he cared for her more than his own brother.

A couple minutes passed with the three trying to spitball ideas as to what happened until Sam said something about taking them to the bunker "Then we'll take them to your treehouse" Gabe said.

Sam and Dean stood up, Sam went to go pick up Trixie but Gabe beat him to it and carried her to the door while Dean grabbed Castiel. Outside Sam opened the back doors to the impala and helped Gabriel with Trixie as he got in. Dean sat Cas down as he were sitting and clipped the seatbelt in.

Sam and Dean hopped in the front and drove off to the bunker.

* * *

It didn't take as long as they thought it would take to get to the bunker, well, all in all, the bunker wasn't that far away. Sam once again helped Gabriel with Trixie but he still wanted to carry her into the bunker but Gabe wouldn't let him. The three make it into the bunker and Sam led Dean and Gabriel to a spare room where Cas and Trixie could stay until they woke up. Before Gabriel left he pressed a soft gentle kiss atop Trixie's forehead as she slept.

The three walked to the library and tried to figure out just what the hell was going on "Okay, how about a witch? We ran into a witch who could de-age people before" Sam said.

"No" Gabe shook his head "No way there's a witch that could do that, not even Rowena"

"What about the book of the damned?"

"Maybe, but i doubt it. Do you know where it is?"

"...With Rowena"

"You let Rowena take the book of the damned!"

"Look we didn't let Rowena take the book of the damned, she stole it while we weren't here!" Dean said getting upset.

"What's the difference?! It disappeared on your watch!"

"Okay first off, you have no right to yell at us! Second off, it's not your damn business what happens on our watch!" Dean yelled now fed up with this.

"I may be in the body of a ten year old but i am still stronger than the both of you combined and i can smite you with snap of my fingers if i so pleased!"

The three were so caught up in their talk that they didn't even notice Castiel walk up and tug on Gabe's sleeve. Gabriel looked down and his face softened as he seen his little brother's face had tears on it "Hey little buddy, what wrong?" Gabe crouched down to be level with Cas. Castiel wrapped his arms around Gabe in a tight hug, Gabe wrapped his arms around Cas "Hey what's wrong?" he asked again softer this time.

"Please tell me you won't leave big brother" Cas said starting to get teary eyed.

"What do you mean Buddy?"

"Please don't leave me. I know you're upset with Luci, Dad and Miky. But please tell me you won't leave me" Gabe held Castiel tighter.

"Never, i'll never leave you, you're my little buddy right? Why would i leave you"

Sam looked down when he felt something on his leg, Trixie was hiding behind him. She ran over with her bare feet and hugged Gabriel from behind him. Gabriel chuckled "Go away" Cas said "He's my brother"

"But i want a hug to" Trixie whined.

"It's okay you two, you both can hug me"

"But she'll take you away from me"

"No i won't"

"Yes you will"

"Nuh uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh" Trixie whined holder Gabriel tighter.

"Yeah huh" Cas augered pulling Cabriel closer and tighter to him.

"Alright listen" Gabe said "I'm not going anywhere and Trixie is allowed to hug me to Buddy"

"See i told you i wasn't' going to steal him panic poo" Trixie said sticking out her tongue

"Good then let's go play hide and seek" Gabriel said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah!" Cas and Trixie both cheered "Count to ten" they said then ran off looking for hiding spots.

Gabriel stood with smile on his face, Sam and Dean gave him an odd look "What i can't have fun. 1, 2, 3..."


	6. Then our cups went boom!

Author's Note: So hey everybody i'm super sorry about the late updates but here's another one and i hope you like it. Also i want to see if you guys can give me any ideas for mini things in the story. Like if the kids play tricks on the brothers or not, anyway toodles. :3

* * *

It was the next day.

As the kids played their games Sam and Dean sat in the war room trying to think of what to do. From time to time the kids would pass through and Gabe would ask if they found anything and the answer would always be the same, no. One time when Gabe came running through with the little train he said to get some help and so Sam said they could get help from Crowley.

Gabe told the kids to go play by themselves for a time so the grown ups could talk "Awww" they whined but they left.

"Okay so we summon Crowley and he tells us where the book is right?" he asked.

"We think so" Sam said.

Gabe clapped his hands and stood up "Then let's get going"

"Woah, woah, woah there speedy" Dean said, Gabe gave him a confused look "We can't have Crowley know you and the others are how you are" he said gesturing to Gabe.

Gabriel's confused look turned to understanding "You're right, can't have him send gons for us" Gabe shook his head. They sat there for a time thinking of how they could get Crowley's help "You summon Crowley and make sure he doesn't find about us and i'll make sure the other two don't find out about him. Speaking of which i haven't seen those two run passed here for a while, have you?"

The two shake their heads.

That's when they hear a scream and the two come running back to the war room and hide behind Gabriel.

* * *

When Gabriel told the kids to go play they ran to the kitchen "You wanna play tag?" Trixie asked. Cas smiled and nodded "Okay TAG you're it" Trixie said poking Castiel then running off. The two ran all through the halls playing tag until they got bored of that game and went back to the kitchen to get some water.

Trixie and Castiel were exhausted but that didn't stop them from getting something to drink. Trixie pulled out a stool so her and Cas could reach the water and two grabbed some cups that were lower than the others and stood on their tippy toes to turn on the tap. The two drank their water not saying a word then all of the sudden the room seemed to become an oven.

It got so bad that the water seemed to even heat up. Then out of nowhere the cups they were holding exploded. The two screamed and ran out of the room in search of Gabriel,they found Gabriel in the war room with the brothers and they hid behind him.

Gabriel bent down while the brothers stood up and pulled out their guns and went the way the kids came from "What's wrong guys?" he asked when he noticed they were covered in sweat.

The two started crying "The kitchen got really hot big brother" Castiel said.

"Yeah and our cups went boom" Trixie said.

Gabriel held the two tighter "Shhh, it's okay" he said rubbing their backs as they cried in his arms "Everything's fine, everything's going to be okay" Gabriel swore to himself that he would personally teach the asshole whoever did this a great and painful lesson.

The brothers came back with confused looks on their faces "We couldn't find anything other than some broken glass" Sam said.

It was getting pretty late so Gabriel took the two off to bed but not before stopping beside the brothers "I want whatever or whoever did this. Dead" he said then walked off.

The brothers go and sit down at the war table and call Crowley on speaker phone.

* * *

Crowley was sitting on his throne doing some paper filing when his phone went off, he picked it up and seen it said 'Moose' he answered after giving the papers back to the demon next to him and shooed the others out.

"Moose. What do i owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"We need your help Crowley" Sam said.

"Ah the first time in-"

"Yeah can it Crowley" Dean said cutting him off.

"Squirrel, should have known Bullwinkle wouldn't have called if Rocky was close by. What would you ever need my help for? What did a hellhound hump your leg?"

"We need Rowena and the book of the damned Crowley" Sam said, there was silence after that "Crowley?"

"Why do you need the book?"

"We have a problem we think the book can fix"

"I'll need to know what this problem is before i go and find it if i see it worthy of the book"

"Castiel and Gabriel have been de aged Crowley"

"De aged? What do you mean de aged? Nothing can de age an angel let alone an archangel" Crowley didn't know it at the time but Rowena had been spying on him from the doorway. Until she knocks over a vase that had been sitting on a counter next to her, Crowley sighed "Come out mother" he called.

Rowena came out and walked up to him "Yes, Fergus"

Crowley rolled his eyes and put his phone on speaker so the boys could talk to Rowena for themselves "You're on speaker boys"

"Okay so say someone got de aged could you fix that Rowena?" Sam asked.

"Of course dear, that's easy" she said "But who said i'll help you?"

"Maybe because you owe us this one because we saved your freaking life" Dean said.

"Okay how about an angel who got de aged?" Sam asked.

"Oh is it your pet Castiel get turned into a child?"

"Can you do it or not Rowena?"

"Well it's bit more difficult but can be done, plus with someone with my skills"

"How about an archangel?"

There was silence on the other end for a small time before Rowena swallowed and answered "I don't know about that so much deary"

"That's okay but you're sure you can fix Castiel and Trixie, right?"

"Oh who's Trixie?"

"Can you do it or not Rowena? And can you see if the book of the damned has anything on archangels?"

"Alright fine dear"

"Good call us when you think you might be able to help with Gabriel"

"Wait Gabriel? Gabriel the archangel?"

"Yup" Dean said before hanging up the call. Rowena glared at Crowley's phone before storming off back to her room.

* * *

"You think she'll help?" Sam asked Dean as they walked to their rooms.

"She has to, she doesn't have any other choice"

Sam gave his brother an odd look "What do you mean?"

"If she doesn't help then we get rid of her"

"Dean if we kill her then we can't fix them at all"

"Maybe you're right but she better"

The two walked past the room where Castiel and Trixie were staying, Sam peeked in and seen the room looked like a kids room with two small beds and toys. He looked and seen Gabriel watching over the two. Gabriel noticed Sam checking on them and waved, Sam nodded then he gestured to the room then back to Gabe. Gabriel nodded then Sam nodded then shut the door and walked away.

Sam had to walk past Dean's open door to get to his room, he seen him throwing off his shirt. He knocked on the open door, Dean turned around "Hey did you know Gabriel changed the room Trixie and Castiel are staying in a kids room with two beds and everything?"

"No but cool, that means the two wouldn't be alone"

After that Sam went to his room then went to bed thinking of how to fix the kids before things got way too out of hand.


	7. Who's idea was this!

When morning came everything was silent when Sam walked out of his room, he made his way to Dean's room and knocked on the door. Dean opened it with a confused and tired look on his face. He looked around to see where the kids were, no sign of them and they didn't hear a sound. They walked over to the kid's room and put their ear up to the door. Suddenly the door came open and out came Gabriel, he was also confused "Where are the kids?" he asked.

Sam gave him a concerned look "You don't know? I thought you were watching over them?"

"I was but then i fell asleep"

The three walked to the main room and didn't see anything other than the bookshelves and tables. Still the only sound was their footsteps and nothing else, they kept walking through the bunker in search of the kids. When they walk to the kitchen they didn't see the tripwire at the floor until it was too late.

Suddenly balloons filled with honey splashed them then flour rained from above covering them. The door to the pantry opened and out came Castiel and Trixie laughing like hyenas.

Sam crossed his arms and tapped his foot "Who's idea was this?" he asked. Gabriel and Dean spit out some of the honey that seeped through their lips. Castiel and Trixie stopped laughing and now looked like a kicked puppies.

They point over at the corner but when the three look over they don't see anybody "She made us do it" they said in usion.

Sam, Dean and Gabriel look over in the corner but they didn't see anybody "Who made you do it?" Gabriel asked with a confused look on his face along with the brothers. He tried his angel view but didn't see anything there either.

"Never mind she's gone" Trixie said "Hey Cassie wanna go play hide and seek?"

Castiel nodded with a smile "Okay" he said then they ran off together to go play.

The three were left standing there covered in honey and flour, suddenly Gabriel snaps his fingers and he's all clean and dry. The brothers watch him leave with a smug grin on his face and a lollipop in his mouth. The brothers groan but they go back to their rooms and grab clean clothes and go to the showers to clean up.

* * *

Gabriel's POV~

I was walking through the halls of the bunker thinking of what we could do in the meantime. Maybe we could watch some movies? How about some fun games? No, they've been doing that ever since this all happened. Trixie must have been getting hungry since she was human and Castiel was an angel he doesn't get hungry nor do i, i just like the taste of candy.

I rounded the corner to the library when i heard Trixie talking to someone, at first i thought it was my little buddy, that was until i seen her. She wasn't talking to anyone, that was until i changed how i saw things. My lollipop fell out of my mouth. There was a woman standing there talking to her, i couldn't quite see what she looked like with colors considering since angel view is mostly blue.

I wanted to go talk to her but something about her made my skin crawl and make goosebumps appear. I swallowed and blinked, then she noticed me, she grinned and faded away. I switch my view and it goes back to normal, Trixie waved then Castiel ran into the room. Trixie and Castiel came up to me "Big brother we're hungry" Castiel said, _Strange Cassie shouldn't get hungry._ I thought to myself.

I sighed then told them to follow me and we walked back to the kitchen and the mess of honey and flour was still on the floor. Instead of making them clean it up i snap my fingers and the mess is cleaned up. They walk and sit down at the table and wait while i look in the fridge for something eatable.

Then i look at the two at the table and see them playing with some cups that had been left there. I look back in the fridge but shake my head, i walk over and pull the cups from their hands "What do you guys want?" i ask with a happy smile.

They both look at each other and smile which makes me a little nervous "CAKE!" they yell excitedly. I shake my head but i snap my fingers and make six different types of cake appear on the table. They varied from single chocolate cakes to two layered banana cream cakes to three layered marble cakes.

We all dug into the treats while the brothers took care of their mess.

* * *

As the the brothers were walking out of the showers Sam couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with Gabriel. I mean, yeah the dude's been turned into a kid, he could see how that would affect a person. But there was something else with him, he seemed too protective over Castiel and Trixie.

Sure he was the big brother of Castiel but who was he to Trixie? She knew he was alive and she goes to him when she feels scared. She didn't trust anyone other than Gabriel and Castiel for a time. Sam made a mental note to ask Trixie how she knew him when they get them fixed that is. Right now they just needed to get them fixed and this whole mess cleaned up before other things happen.

That's when he seen Castiel run passed saying something about 'Wait up big sis' then running through the halls to chase this invisible person. Sam wanted to follow him but didn't when he felt a strange heat over come him.

He went back to his room with confusion on his face, but he's in his room before he has a chance to change his mind. He looked around then scratched his head, something definitely wasn't right here.

* * *

As Dean sat in the library he couldn't help but wonder if Gabriel seen him and Castiel before back in the hotel. That's when he get's a call on his phone, he picks it up, it's Crowley "Hello Crowley, got something?" he asked.

"Aello Squirrel, and maybe"

"Maybe? That don't sound good"

"Mother has a way to undo the spell that has been put on your pet and this mystery woman. By the way, who is this Trixie?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Ah you don't know, you just know that she's a friend and you're willing to help her. She's a friend to the angel lap dog isn't she?"

"Can it" Dean was getting fed up with Crowley and his insisted talking "What do you have?"

"It's an aging spell, mother thinks it'll work on your angel friend and this Trixie person"

"When and where can we meet?"

"Tomorrow, say just outside of the small town next to your little treehouse"

"Sounds good" after that Crowley hung up and Sam walked into the library with confusion on his face "Hey" Dean said. Sam said hey and went to the angel section in the library. He pulled out a book on archangel lore and sat down in front of Dean, Sam had a look of focus and confusion on his face. Dean gave him an odd look "You okay Sammy?" he asked.

Sam glanced up and seen Dean had an look of concern on his face "Yeah" he said simply.

Dean wanted to believe him, he did, but he didn't. There was something bothering him but what "Are you sure? 'Cause you look a little out of it"

"I'm fine Dean just…...confused"

"Well maybe this will help. Rowena has a way to fix Cas and Trixie"

"How?"

"It's a powerful aging spell, they wanna meet tomorrow at the pull off stop down the road"

Sam looked up from his book "What about them?"

Suddenly Castiel, Trixie and Gabriel ran through the library "You'll never catch me!" Trixie yelled playfully and giggling.

Gabriel stopped "Got anything?" he asked.

"Crowley wants to meet tomorrow at a pull off stop down the road. We have a way to fix Cas and Trixie"

"Alright, hey wanna watch the lion king with us?"

"I'll watch it with you" Dean said as Sam just kept reading up on archangels and everything that hurt, change and kill archangels.

Dean and the kids all left to go to the the place where the biggest TV is in the bunker and they watch the lion king.

* * *

After the movie was over Castiel and Dean were crying in the end where Scar was thrown off pride rock. After the movie Gabriel made the kids brush their teeth before going to bed after so many treats that day. Dean went and walked through the library again just to see Sam sitting at the table in the exact spot when he left. He walked over to him and looked at what he was reading and seen it was lore on soulmates and mates to angels and archangels.

"You've reached a new level of low and geek a Sammy" he said.

"Shaddup, i've been reading this in hopes i would find anything on what Gabriel was to Trixie" Sam said.

"And what? You think she's some kind of soulmate or something?"

"Could be Dean" Sam then stood "Whatever i'm going to bed"

"Yeah same here" after that Sam and Dean went to their beds and went to sleep for that night.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay i know this is kind of fast for a new update but i've been working on these chapters for a long time. Anyway i love everybody who leaves a like or heart and maybe a review. That would help the story along. Anyway i love you and i need to go to bed because it's one in the morning.


	8. Adventure Awaits!

Sam was the first one up and in the kitchen sitting at the table reading that same book with a cup of coffee next to him. Dean walked in wearing his robe with a sleepy look on his face "Mornin" Sam said.

"Mornin" Dean said tiredly "Find anything since you got up early?"

"No, not yet" Dean nodded and went to the coffee machine and grabbed a cup and tried pouring some but nothing came out "There's no coffee" Sam said with a hint guilt in his voice.

"Okay so we need to go to town and get some" Dean sat down beside Sam and picked up his cup, there's was some left. Dean tipped the cup up and drank the last of Sam's coffee "Ah, so you got any theory about this whole adult to kid thing?"

"No" Sam said as he flipped the page, he read through the first page "Hey" he said to get Dean's attention "Get this. The power of an archangel can mark it's soulmate when they are born" they both looked at each other "You know that necklace that Trixie's always wearing?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The day this all happened she wasn't wearing it. But the first day we met her she was" Sam shook his head "Something happened between then and now"

That's when the sound something heavy hit the floor in the library. They both walked to the library and to their horror Gabriel was on the floor breathing heavily then he fell and fell asleep.

* * *

Gabriel fell asleep on the chair in the kid's room again, the kids were still asleep when he woke up. He smiled at them then got up, he knew that the brothers were up so he'd might as well annoy them in the morning. He got up and walked out of the room, as he walked he got this weird feeling that somebody was watching him. Whence he made his way to the library he froze.

The woman that was talking to Trixie was standing there looking at all the books, he could see that her hair was black as coal as was her dress. But her eyes. Those were a different story, they were as red as rubies and her skin looked like kissed by the sun.

She looked over and seen him staring, she grinned "You know, it's not nice to stare" she sat down and looked at him. She gestured for him to come closer, Gabriel didn't know what to do but to stay where he stood. She made his skin crawl "Don't worry, i'm going to hurt you"

Gabriel took a step toward her "Who are you?" he asked.

The woman tapped her chin "That's right you don't know who i am, well that calls for a formal greeting" she stood and bowed by lifting her dress a tiny bit and tiling forward "My name's Alexandria or Alex" she said, she stood tall "It's good to finally meet my youngest Son in person"

"Okay, so you're my mother?"

Alex clapped "That's right, God and Amara didn't want you and the others to know. Well let's just say that God and Amara aren't the only beings with full power. Me and my brother, Jeremiah, the first devil and me, your mother"

Gabriel was confused by what she meant but he soon found out what, Alex snapped her fingers and two beams of red light circled Gabriel them forced their way into his ears "You see, i just can't have you like this, i'm sorry but them's the rules of the game"

Gabriel fell to his hands and knees and Alex faded away in a red light, that's when the brothers found him.

* * *

Sam flipped Gabriel over on his back, he put his hand on his forehead "Good God, he's burning up" Sam had Dean pick him up and put him a chair "Alright we need wet towels now" Dean ran off to the kitchen and grabbed some rags and ran them under the sink then running back. He handed the rags to Sam and he put the rags on Gabriel's head and grabbed a blanket and put on him.

That's when Castiel and Trixie came running into the library clothed as if they were explorers, they were both wearing brown pants and white shirts, leather vests and velcro boots. They stopped and stared at Gabriel, Cas dropped his hand made map and ran up to him "Big brother?" he said.

Trixie slowly walked up and placed her hand on his "Gabey?" she looked up at the brothers "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Sam thought fast "Nothing, he's just sleeping"

"oh" Trixie nodded and "It's okay Cassie, they say he's just asleep. He'll wake up soon"

"oh, okay"

"Why don't you two go play what you were going to play while me and Dean take Gabe to a spare room so he can sleep" The kids look at Gabriel one last time before picking up their map and leaving. Sam and Dean sighed "Man i hope he wakes up soon, here help me move him to a room"

Sam picked Gabriel up and carried him to a spare room next door to the kid's room "Think he'll wake up soon?" Dean asked.

"I hope so"

* * *

Trixie and Castiel were walking around the bunker trying to fill in their map, they rounded a corner and went a up a staircase and into the garage "Woah Cassie look at these" Trixie said then running and climbing on a motor bike.

"Trixie i don't think that's a good idea" Cas said watching her.

"Oh come on, every explorer needs a ride" she took another look at it "Okay i'll get down"

The two walk over to the bench and lay down their map "Okay, so we are here"Cas said pointing at the map of a drawing of a car "We came from here" he said pointing at a line "I say we go here" he pointed at a small room.

"Okay then let's go" they both smiled.

"Adventure awaits!" they yelled then ran.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so i know this chapter is kinda short but i have some things going on in my life right now. And a Thank You to AsorenRM for your suggestion of them playing house, that will be in the next chapter, i promise. Anyway, with me, when it comes to writing or stories, i'm kinda ADD so i can't stay on one for long. But along with that and other things i don't think i should mention, i am currently working on a remake of Strawberry Dracula. Some people seemed to like it and i deleted it after a while of having it up there and i feel bad about it.

Anyway i hope this chapter isn't so bad and i love each everyone of you lovely people so much. Huggles and kisses! XOXOXO.


	9. I'm tired of your shit Dean

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, i was trying to find ways this would work but i finally found one. It's a good one, i hope, i don't know, you be the judge. Also, i've been seeing these disclaimers on other stories and thought that maybe it would be a good idea to start putting them on my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor their charchars, i only own Trixie and Alex.

Also some might think this chapter is Wincest. THIS IS NOT WINCEST. This chapter is for fun. If you like Wincest and like it, by all means you may see it that way but i don't see it as that. Thank you and read on.

* * *

The next day Dean was in the kitchen making breakfast, Gabriel still hadn't woken up yet, so far as he could tell and Sam was checking Gabriel's fever seeing if his temperature went down any. After Sam walked into the kitchen with Dean carrying a book on de aging "Hows he doing?" Dean asked "Gabriel i mean"

"I think he should wake up soon, hopefully"

Dean continued with his cooking when he heard the sound of small feet running through the halls "Kids are up" he said.

"I hear"

Suddenly Castiel and Trixie run into the kitchen, they were back in their usual clothes. They were laughing and had smiles on their face's, Cas and Trixie ran up and stood on chairs on both sides of Sam. Sam shot them both a uneasy look before going back to his book. The two smile at each other before messing with his hair "Yeah, he will do" Cas said.

Trixie nodded "Yep" she said as she and Cas kept playing with his hair.

Sam tried to ignore them trying to read his book, Dean looked behind him and seen Sam and the kids. He smiled, chuckled and shook his head "You two want breakfast?" he asked. The kids cheered and ran up to Dean watching him while he cooked.

Sam shook his head and went back to reading his book, suddenly he hears the sound of running footsteps coming down the hallway. Sam looked up just in time to see Gabriel run into the kitchen. He stopped and looked around, then he smiled and strolled in like he owned the place. Castiel and Trixie ran up to him and hugged him "Big Brother!" Castiel said.

"Hey Buddy" Gabriel said as he wrapped his arms around Castiel.

"Gaby!" Trixie said as Gabriel wrapped her up his arms with Castiel.

Sam's eyes shot up when he seen in the corner of his eye that Castiel and Trixie pulled Gabriel down and they whispered in his ears. He seen Gabriel look confused but then he smiled and nodded, then his eyes shot up to Sam for a split second before going back to the kids. Sam didn't like the look Gabriel gave him, the look of mischief in his eye.

When Dean grabbed some plates and set them down on the table, the three kids came up and sat at the table and waited.

"Sam put the book away and help me" Dean said and smacked Sam on back of the head "So that way we can eat"

Sam gave Dean his best bitchface but closed his book and set it on the counter and helped Dean. The two carried pancakes, eggs and bacon to the table and set it down. Castiel whispered something into Gabriel's ear and he shot Dean a glance before nodding and helping them with their food.

Once everything was set and everyone had food on their plate everyone was quiet, well except for the occasional laughs for Castiel and Trixie as they play'd with their breakfast. Gabriel would sometimes glance at the brothers, giving them a set of eyes that were filled with mischief and trouble. Dean didn't like it "Why do you keep looking at us like that?" he asked.

Gabriel just grinned evilly and went back to poking at his food on his plate, smiling.

* * *

After breakfast Sam and Dean left and sat in the library while the kids ran off around the bunker. Dean was nursing a beer with Sam while Sam was on his laptop and Dean was reading a book. Trixie and Castiel come running into the library and start pulling on the sleeves of the brothers.

"Saamm" Sam looked down and seen Trixie pulling at his shirt. Sam looked back up and seen Castiel doing the same to Dean. Sam looked back down at Trixie "Do you wanna play with us?" she asked.

"Yeah Dean, do you wanna play?" Cas asked.

"Sure, we'll play, what are we playing?" Sam asked. If looks could kill, oh, Sam would have died… again.

Trixie and Castiel looked at each other and grinned "We're playing house" they both said.

"Still wanna play?" Trixie challenged.

"Sure"

Castiel and Trixie smiled and climbed on top of some chairs "Good" they said like they practiced this "Sam will be the Mom and Dean will be the Dad" Dean spit out some of his beer he'd been drinking while Sam just looked at the ground.

The two hopped off the chairs and smiled innocently up at them "Me and Trixie are brother and sister along with big brother" Cas said.

"Where is Gabriel?" Sam asked.

That's when they hear the snap of fingers and suddenly a golden light surrounded Sam. When the light faded Dean nearly choked on laughter. Sam was a GIRL! Well at least he, oops, she, at least she wasn't so damn tall. Sam stood frozen in place not wanting to look down at himself if Dean's laughter was any clue as to what happened. Dean stood up and walked in front of Sam killing his laughing, he measured Sam. Sam stood eye level with Dean now if not a quarter of an inch shorter. His clothes were loose fitting and hung on Sam like a blanket and his hair was a bit longer.

Gabriel walked into the library chuckling and wiping his eyes, Dean went and put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder as he started laughing again. Castiel and Trixie just stared in wonder, Sam was a girl, they've never seen something like that before. Finally Sam opened his or her eyes, and looked down at herself. Sam tried not freaking out, yep he was definitely a girl when he pulled up his pants. Boobs and all.

Sam was going to kill Gabriel when they got him fixed, oh shit that's right, they were supposed to meet up with Crowley today! "Dean" she said.

"What Samantha?" Dean asked.

Sam gave him a female bitchface (#136, I'm really tired of your shit Dean) "We were supposed to meet up with Crowley today"

Dean sobered up after that, they kids look at them "Who's Crowley?" Trixie asked.

"A family friend" Dean said, then he grinned "Well Samantha, go get changed into something that doesn't fall off and we'll go"

Sam picked up her pants and stepped out of the boots on the floor then carried her pants as she walked to her room while Dean play'd with the kids and Gabriel.

* * *

When Sam reached her room she went to her dresser "I don't have any girl clothes" she mumbled to herself. When she grabbed the handle to her dresser she yelped in pain and ripped back in shock. The damn thing was HOT! She looked at her hand and seen it was slightly red from where she grabbed it. She watched the handles on the dresser while holding her wrist. The handles on the dresser got so hot that they turned cherry red, then just like it never happened they turned back to normal.

Sam walked back up to the dresser and let her hand stay in front of one handle, testing the heat. It wasn't radiating heat anymore, so she tapped it with her left hand, cold. She breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled open the dresser. That's not right, the clothes in there were small, the size for a woman.

She let go of of her pants and they fell to the floor along with the men's underwear, she pulled off the now oversize shirt and let it fall to the floor. She looked through her now female clothes and picked out a simple flannel and jeans. When it came to the underwear she was confused, for the most part. The panties were easy to get into and then pulling up the jeans.

Then she heard a knock on her door "I need more time Dean, i've never done this kinda thing before" she said picking up a bra from the dresser looking at it as if it were a clown.

"It's me Sammy" Sam stopped and shock filled her face.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yeah baby it's me, can i come in?"

* * *

Dean and the kids were playing life when the metal door opened and footsteps made their way down the stairs. Dean looked up and seen their mom walking into the main room "Mom!" Dean exclaimed.

"Hey honey" she said as she walked down the stairs. The moment Mary came into the library she froze at the site of three kids sitting at the table playing what looked like the board game 'Life'.

Dean was watching the three until he heard his mom's bag hit the floor, he looked up and seen she had a slightly shocked and horrified at the same time look on her face. He got up and walked over to her "You okay Mom?" he asked. He followed her stare, he scratched the back of his neck but he still had a smile on his face "Uh yeah" he cleared his throat "About that. You see, you remember Castiel right?" she nodded "Well he was de aged, along with Trixie and Gabriel over there"

"Who are they?"

"Well Trixie's a prophet and Gabriel…..he's an archangel...and a trickster"

"A trickster?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know, pagan god, giving dicks their just desserts?"

"I know what a trickster is" she looked at the three kids then back at Dean "But why is there one here?"

"Well it's a long story. Basically,Trixie is an old friend to Cas and Gabriel. When Castiel and Gabriel got de aged, Trixie was also affected. Also Sam or Samantha, Gabriel and the other kids wanted to play house, Sam was chosen to be mom while i was to be dad. Gabriel decided to up the game by turning Sam into a girl. Oh could you maybe go help her? Please, she needs it"

Mary sighed but walked off to Sam's room and away from the library. Mary knocked on Sam's door "I need more time Dean, i've never done this kinda thing before" came a female voice that was no doubt Sam, even if he was gender bent.

"It's me Sammy" she said.

"Mom?"

"Yeah baby it's me, can i come in?"

Mary stood at the door awkwardly as she waited for Sam to open her door. Sure enough Sam came to the door and opened it and stood behind it, hiding her chest. Mary looked up and seen a girl the same height as her. Her brown hair came down just below her shoulders and hazel eyes, she looked shy "Hey mom" she said quietly.

Mary smiled softly "Hey baby"

Sam opens the door fully and Mary steps in as Sam hid behind the door. Mary turned and looked at Sam "Mom i need help" Sam said.

"I can see that" she said. Sam crossed her arms and looked down at the floor, Mary smiled softly and motherly "Come here baby" she said holding out her arms. Sam walked over and let Mary wrapp her arms around her, they separated and then Mary picked up the bra that was on the bed where Sam had thrown it. She held it up "Come on baby, let's get you dressed"

* * *

Crowley and Rowena had been sitting at this abandoned pull off stop for what seemed like forever. Rowena was getting tired of standing around doing nothing and Crowley was getting anxious. He was anxious to see this new member of the Winchester family, this Trixie person. Rowena had started pacing back and forth about five minutes after the third hour had passed.

"Mother please" Crowley said, he was getting irritated with her "Stop with the pacing"

"Well are ya sure ya said today or not?" she said then went back to her pacing.

"Yes mother" Crowley rolled his eyes and shook his head. He pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello" Dean said.

"Where the bloody hell are you? Mother is driving me crazy"

Dean chuckled "Oh yeah, sorry forgot today was when you wanted to meet"

"Sorry, you're sorry? I've been standing here waiting for you and moose to get you bloody ass's over here or i will not help you"

"We get it" Crowley listened into the background and he could hear kids laughing and one complaining "Hey put it back" now he could hear whining "I don't care what you are, you're going to put the M&Ms up and leave them, now"

"Are you quite done?"

"Shut up Crowley. I am your father and you will listen to me"

Crowley's eyes widen at that "Your father?" he repeated as he listened to more complaining.

"Good. Alright we should be over in ten minutes"

"Thank you" Crowley ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

A/N: Again so sorry for this late update, also if anyone makes fanart of this, please let me know i wanna see it. I wanna see how you guys see this story, i think it would be really cool but you don't have to. Anyway, again sorry but i lost track of time and had writers block for a little. Anyway love you all!


	10. You do know i don't sleep right?

A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for this super ass late update! I really didn't mean to keep you guys in suspense so long! I don't like it when any other writer doesn't finish a story and hopefully i don't do that all the time. It's just that i've been having a tough time with everything else in my life right now. Not only that but i've had a major case of writer's block and had to re-read through the story. Again i am so sorry for this late chapter.

Anyway on with the chapter, oh and PS: Crowley really _**loves**_ kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's cast members.

* * *

As Crowley waited for dumb and dumber to show Rowena went into the small stop shop to look at things. It wasn't even two minutes after Crowley put his phone back in his pocket that something interesting happened. A woman appeared out of nowhere. Crowley eyed he. She wasn't human nor was she a demon or an angel, so just what is she? Crowley stood there and looked her up and down, she was in a black dress that came down to her ankles, her hair was coal black and long, her eyes were as red as Lucifer's when he chose to show them.

"Hello, and who are you?" he asked as she walked up to him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled her head closer to his, she closed her eyes and kissed him. Crowley was too surprised to even comprehend what was happening that it didn't hit him.

Crowley closed his eyes and grabbed her hips, she ran her tongue up against the roof of his mouth. There was a small sting then just like that it was over, he opened his eyes and seen she was gone. He looked at the ground and tapped his lips then shook his head.

Rowena had been looking at a calender when she heard something behind her, she set it down and turned around. There stood a woman in a black dress that came to her ankles. The woman grabbed her and threw her to the floor, the woman knelt down and covered her mouth. That was the last thing she seen before everything went black.

* * *

When the impala pulled up Rowena walked out of the stop shop and waited beside Crowley. Rowena had a smile on her face as she and Crowley watched two girls get out of the impala along with Dean. The one girl had long brown hair and the other had short blond hair. Crowley looked over at the two women mainly the brunette, she seemed familiar somehow "Where's Bullwinkle Rocky?" he asked.

Dean snickered and the two women shot him death glares "Oh don't worry about Samantha" he said as he and the brunette opened the back doors to the impala. Three small kids climbed out.

One small girl in a white dress that had gold lining, a boy that had medium gold hair that came to his neck and lastly a boy that looked like Castiel. He even had a small trench coat. Rowena looked at the two woman and smiled, she knew who they were but she wouldn't tell Crowley that. The kids didn't even want to come near Crowley, but Rowena, they ran right up to her with smiles on their faces.

Crowley rolled his eyes and walked up with Rowena to the ritual table, the kids hugged Rowena. Crowley didn't know why but he felt angry at that and he didn't know why he felt like he actually wanted to keep Rowena around. Rowena, however, pushed the kids away so she could work on the spell. Whilst Rowena got started on the spell the brunette woman coched the kids back over to her.

Crowley also didn't know why this woman seemed so familiar, who is she? And who is the blond? "So, Dean, care to tell me who these two females are?" Crowley asked shifting on his feet.

Dean smirked and looked at the brunette "Tell 'em Samantha" he said scratching his upper lip.

Crowley eyes the brunette as she glares at Dean who only snickers "The kids wanted to play house, i agreed to be the mother as a challenge. So Gabriel turned me into a girl, i'm Sam Crowley" she explained.

Crowley tipped his head "Ah, so i'm guessing this lovely woman over here" he grinned as he walked up to the blond "Must be your mother" he put out his right hand "I've never had the pleasure, Crowley"

Mary takes his hand and smiles "Mary" she said nice and simple.

Dean rolls his eyes when Crowley bends down and kisses her hand "Alright i think i'm gonna throw up"

Crowley chuckles and lets go of Mary's hand, he goes back and stands beside Rowena as the kids were told to stand still in front of the table.

The kids stood obediently as Rowena chanted off this mysterious foreign language. Even Crowley couldn't place it and that's saying something.

As Rowena chants a strange golden glow surrounds the children. Then as if God flipped a switch it was night.

Everyone looked around and seen that the kids were back to normal but something was wrong. Rowena was missing, Sam was back to his right gender, Dean didn't have a lip puppy anymore, and Trixie was still in the white dress. But what their mother seen was that Crowley's eyes were red and smoking. Dean looked to Cas and Gabriel to see them staring at Crowley, Cas looked a little scared while Gabriel sneered at Crowley, daring him to move an inch.

Crowley smirked, he knew exactly who Trixie was now. He took a step forward, Gabriel let his archangel blade slip to his hand and his eyes glow gold as he stared the demon down asking for a reason to stab him. Crowley raised his hands in mock surrender, he knows what Gabriel would do if he saw it needed to be down and right now, next to his mate, well Crowley wasn't going to be stupid and get gutted.

"Hey Crowley" Dean said.

Crowley doesn't turn to look at him, he's afraid of what Gabriel might do if he did "Yes squirrel?"

"What's with your eyes?"

"What are you talking about squirrel?" now he turned, and a little too fast for the Archangel's liking.

Quicker than lightning Gabriel had Crowley on the ground and the blade to his neck, it was only Trixie and Castiel's yelling and pleading that he don't kill him that stopped him from ending it. Trixie bent down and grabbed Gabriel's face with both hands and forced him to look at her. The look on his face, the look of death for the wrong being. In truth it would have scared her if she didn't know that he thinks he's protecting her.

Crowley watched as she touched her forehead with his. He started to calm down but he still had the look of murder if Crowley moved just an inch, the blade was still on his neck, quite forcibly, might he add.

Sam, Dean and Mary all ran over and watched as Trixie was able to get Gabriel off Crowley. Gabriel was still holding the blade and his eyes were still lit, Dean didn't know what to do, nither of them did, but it seemed Trixie did.

Trixie was trying her damndest to keep his attention on her and only her. Which wasn't working all too well with Crowley trying to get back. Gabriel's eyes kept shifting from Trixie to Crowley every time he caught the demon moving. Suddenly a thought comes to her, a way to shock Gabriel out of his primal state.

Everyone watched as Trixie kissed Gabriel, his whole body tensed, then just relaxed and the blade dropped. Gabriel closed his eyes and grabbed Trixie's head keeping her in place. When they pulled away he opened his eyes and they were back to normal, just that same golden brown color. And a shit eating grin on plastered on his face.

"You are quite done now, no more trying to stab everything" Trixie said placing her hands on her hips.

"You know i love it when you get bossy" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"I might take away both of your toys instead of just one now" she said bending down and picking up his blade.

That got his attention, he turned from cocky to worried "You wouldn't"

"Wouldn't i?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Crowley cleared his throat, Gabriel's eyes go primal again and his whole body stiffens "As much as i love drama i need to go and find mother" and with that he was gone and Gabe goes back to normal.

"Someone wanna tell me what the fuck just happened"

Everyone turned to Dean who had a perplexed look on his face. Gabriel and Trixie both roll their eyes at this question. Sam and Mary pretty much have the same look Dean has, as for Castiel, well he already knows what happened. Cas wanted to walk up and ask Trixie if she was okay but stopped when he caught the look on his brother's face.

"I can explain everything, but can we go back to your bunker first?" Trixie said, a little tired "I mean i can't go back home, ever" Dean agrees and the six of them go and load themselves into the Impala.

* * *

They haven't been on the road for more than five minutes until Trixie ask if Dean has any music because everyone was quiet "Oh sorry, all the music is in the trunk" he said.

Trixie turned to Gabriel and made a pouty face " _Mate"_ Gabriel looked at her and Castiel gave them an odd look " _Can you make my phones music come from the radio and turn it up kinda loud i wanna scare them, please?"_

Gabriel nodded with a small smile on his face " _Come on, you know i love scaring these guys, it's funny"_ Gabriel silently snapped his fingers and Trixie started to play a loud heavy metal song. Dean, Mary and Sam jumped when the song came on and he turned the radio down and looked back at Trixie with both annoyance and hatred "Don't ever do that again"

"Whatever but let it play"

Let's get ready to rumble!

Feel the fire he's entering the ring.

His mindset only knows hows to win.

The Danish fighter will break you in two.

You feel all his power!

Sam and Mary turned around while Dean looked in the mirror, Trixie and Gabriel were jamming out with the beat. Cas gave the two an odd look, then he cocked his head to the side like he use to back in the old days. Come to think of it, Cas was wearing his old clothes to, the old trench coat, the old tie, the old suit, just everything he even looked younger.

The Viking warrior Mikkel Kessler will brand his name.

In the back of your head.

Yeah you feel the floor again.

Unleashing his hell you will not even hear the bell.

Maybe you're but you don't stand a chance.

Feel the power of the Warrior!

Fight!

Fight!

Fight!

Fight!

Let's get ready to rumble!

Dean didn't know what this song was or where it came from but he ain't arguing with it, it's a good song. He thinks he's heard it before but he can't remember where, he stops and listens.

Fight!

Fight!

Fight!

Fight!

Breaking your and breaking your bones.

Born a warrior with a code.

A champion feeding your face with fist.

You will feel all this power!

The Viking warrior Mikkel Kessler will brand his name.

In the back of your head.

Yeah you feel the floor again.

Unleashing his hell you will not even hear the bell.

Maybe you're but you don't stand a chance.

Feel the power of the warrior.

* * *

The rest of the ride back to the bunker wasn't long but it was filled with laughter and old time rock n roll. When Sam said something about how he hated the song 'heat of the moment' Trixie wanted to play it but Gabriel told her not to because there was a very good reason for it. Trixie let it go, for now.

Everybody climbed out of the car when Dean pulled into the bunkers garage and parked the impala. Dean, Sam and Mary all looked at Trixie and them as they waited for an explanation. All three of them sighed and looked at the floor, i guess it's time to come clean.

Nobody said anything as they all walked to the main room of the bunker. The angels looked at each other, humans weren't meant to know about soulmates let alone angel soulmates. If word got to the wrong being bad things could happen, horrible things could happen to the female mate and it's the job of the male partner to protect their mate, at all cost.

When they sat down in the war room all eyes were on Trixie and Gabriel as they waited for the truth.

"Okay, time for you two to talk truth" Sam said as they all looked at the couple.

"I watched over Trixie since she was just an infant, she was quite the troublemaker" Castiel smiled at the memory of Trixie putting superglue on her dad's computer mouse. "I remember your father getting upset with you after putting superglue on his mouse and him trying in vain to remove it"

Trixie laughed and Gabriel pouted "Aww what's the matter?" she chuckled.

"I wish i was there to see it" he mumbled crossing his arms.

"Can we get back on topic?" Mary snapped, Cas nodded "Thank you" she sighed in relief.

Castiel and Trixie went on about how they knew each other and how Trixie knew so much about this life. When it got to the part where Trixie first noticed an interest in boys that Trixie blush.

"I remember Trixie having an interest in the Supernatural books" Trixie stood as Cas continued "Well mainly 'Tal-" Cas was tackled to the ground before he could get another word out, which rose some eyebrows.

Gabriel looked down and seen Trixie's dress got hiked up just above her knees as she sat on top of Cas with her hands over his mouth. Sam watched as Gabriel's eyes glow sightly, he bumped Dean to look up from his phone and he bumped their mom. Gabriel stood up and grabbed Trixie and Castiel by their arms and sat Cas down. He sat down and fixed Trixie's dress before sitting her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her and laid his face on her back.

Cas stiffened in his chair when Trixie started to glow gold faintly, Cas's wings showed faintly on the ground under the shine coming from Trixie. Dean sighed and left the room, leaving Sam and their mother to deal with it. Not too long after he left he comes back with a pair of glasses on and stops at the archway between the war room and the library.

Sam looked up and seen his older brother with glasses on and his eyes wide staring at the angels. He stood up and walked up to him, Dean pulled the glasses off slowly then pushing them back up. Sam pulled the glasses off Dean and put them himself. His eyes widen at the sight of six golden wings coming from Gabriel wrapped around Trixie and two black wings twitching slightly coming from Castiel.

Sam pulled the glasses off and sat them on the war table as he sat down. Dean sat down with him. Mary watched as Trixie pinched something in front of her, Gabriel hissed in pain and the light faded away. He lifted his head and laid it on her shoulder eyes no longer glowing.

"Okay so now that's over, so Castiel was her guardian angel when she was just a kid" Mary said, she wanted to get this over with and go to bed.

"Yes" Cas confirmed nodding his head.

"Good then i'm going to bed" she said standing up "Sam?" Sam looked up "Going' to bed?" Sam nodded and stood up then led their mom down the hallways.

Dean stood up and stretched "Ah well i'm gonna hit the sack"

"Hey" he looked down at Trixie with a raised eyebrow "We are still getting my sexy in the morning right?"

Dean gave her a confused look "Your Sexy?"

"That's what she calls her car" Gabriel cleared rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah sure just in the morning" and with that he walked off to his room.

The three sat there for a small time talking about their family and old times in Enochian before Castiel stood up and left. Gabriel and Trixie were left in the war room, Trixie pouted "What's up sugar bun?" Gabe asked.

"I miss my sexy"

"Babe i'm right here"

"No you're my cutie not my sexy"

"I could be both"

"Shut up and let go so we can go to bed"

"You do know that i don't sleep right?"

The two got up and walked to the room they stayed in when they were kids and Gabriel snapped it to look like her room at her house, just with out her stuff. As the two lay on her bed, Trixie out cold Gabriel can't help but wonder how his brother is after their last meeting.


	11. Castiel

Crowley was sitting on his throne with his pet hellhound sitting next to him when Rowena comes running in saying she was attacked by a woman in black. His head lifts up showing his eyes were red and smoking "Hello mother, i have a special job for you"

"Did you not hear me Fergus, i was attacked by a woman in black and not only that but she turned herself to look like me!"

Crowley's head cocked sideways like a dogs "Did she now? Well mother good job, you have just got the task of finding this woman in black and bringing her to me"

Rowena's jaw dropped "Are you mad? Do you really think that i'm going to be doing anything of the sort!"

"Mother if you don't" the hellhound next to him stood up and snarled "My puppy is going to have you for a snack" Crowley smirked as the hound started barking and licking it's chops.

Rowena stiffened as the hound started walking up to her slowly, she gulped "Now Fergus i'm sure you don't have to do this"

"My name is Crowley!" he yelled and the hound tackled Rowena to the floor, just as the dog bit into her shoulder she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. Crowley humed "Find her, find the woman in black and bring her to me" the hound barked then ran out the door in search.

* * *

Sam was woken suddenly when his door flew open and Trixie, Gabriel, and Dean all jumped on his bed. They were screaming and laughing as they all shook him awake. Castiel came walking down the hallway after hearing screaming, he seen the horror in front of him and laughed. Sam groaned causing the tro to stop and smile at him, Castiel sighed as Sam pushed everyone off him and sat up in his bed.

"Sam come on get up!" Trixie whined "I wanna go get my car, so come on get up and get dressed!"

"I would but you three are in my room!" Sam yelled as he snuggled the blanket closer to his bare chest. The three all sighed and got off Sam's bed "I don't understand why i must go to get some car"

"I'll have you know Sexy is not just a car, my father left the car for me in his will because he knew i loved working on it with him on his free time"

Sam sighed "Alright get out of my room so i can get dressed" the three cheered and Sam shook his head as all four left him alone.

* * *

The four all walked to the kitchen as Sam got dressed, Trixie walked up to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Dean sat down at the table and leaned his back against the wall, Castiel and Gabriel sat beside and across from him. Trixie came over and leaned her hands on the table.

"So what the hell happened?" Dean asked.

Gabriel and Castiel gave him a confused look "What are you talking about?" Gabe asked.

Now it was Dean's turns to give the angels confused looks "Uh you know when you three were turned into kids?" Dean claimed as he looked at the angels.

Just then Sam walks into the kitchen sporting blue jeans and a brown flannel "We ready to go?" he asks

Trixie jumps up "Yes we were waiting on you slowpoke" she cheered.

Gabriel and Trixie threw their hands up and ran past everyone to get to the impala before everyone else. Dean stood and shook his head "You coming Cas?" he asked, Castiel just shook his head. Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked out with Sam "Be good Cas" Dean called back as he and Sam walked away.

* * *

"Come on Dean, please!?" Trixie and Gabriel begged, they passed a ice cream shop as they were driving and they wanted to stop and get some but Dean said 'no stops'.

"For the love of God i will turn this car around and you won't get your car!"

"Hey don't bring my dad into this he has nothing to do with it!"

"If you want ice cream so bad why don't you just conjure some up with a snap of the finger?" Sam asked through clenched teeth for he was getting a headache.

"Good idea"

"Oh no i will not have ice cream in my car, it melts and gets on the seats, floor, and i'm not having it" Dean argued. Dean shook his head when he heard Gabe snap his fingers and Trixie cheer "So Gabriel is Trixie your human counterpart or what?"

"Trixie's my soulmate and my girlfriend" Gabe shook his head as he and Trixie ate their Vanilla ice cream from bowls.

"So wait if she's your soulmate don't that mean when you two die you share the same heaven?" Sam asked now intrigued.

"Not exactly Sammy, you see since i don't die from old age when she does i go back to heaven and stay with her til the end of time"

"Oh wait can't you still die though, i mean you already did once" Dean said now listening.

"If i do end up getting stabbed with my sword or any other sword for that matter i will not die, i can't. No matter how hard you try, i can not die"

"What do you mean you can't die?" Sam asked.

"I mean as long as Trixie's alive i can't die, that's as long as Trixie keeps me with her as a mate, it won't work otherwise. That's why some angels who have soulmates as humans they do everything they can making them happy and satisfied, be it by small gifts or other things that lead to other things….." he left it there as he looked at Trixie who blushed.

"So an angel, with grace, can have sex with a human?" Dean asked.

"Well only ones who have a soulmate and in a human body"

"Wait i can see your true form, so why do you have to be in a human body?" Trixie asked putting another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Gabriel sighed "Because we would be killing people left and right if we were to show our true selves to people. And only after soulmates have accepted that angel as their mate will it work"

"Wow i was not playing hard to get was i"

"No you were not" Gabe smiled as she realized that.

Trixie's jaw dropped as she looked down at her ice cream "Hey wait a minute that wasn't my fault, you knew my weakness you ass!" she yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault you got a sweet tooth"

"How do i know that, it could be your fault considering" she hand quoted to him.

"Oh you love me and you know it" Gabe teased.

"Not the point" Trixie pouted.

* * *

A couple hours go by of bad singing, awesome storytelling, and two stops for gas later they finally make it back to Ohio in the dead of night. Dean pulls into an all night gas station to fill up, Trixie, Gabriel and Sam all made their ways inside the gas 'n sip. When Trixie and Gabriel made it to the cashier the teen boy nearly had a heart attack.

"Trixie?" he asked with shock written all over his face, Trixie scratched the back of her neck and smiled awkwardly. The boy smiled "Where have you been, we missed you Trix"

"I know but i was with family members" she turned to Gabe and asked him to wait outside, Gabe shrugged and walked outside with his snickers bar.

The boy looked to Sam who was still choosing between sodas, he looked outside and seen the others talking. The boy's face turned to one of concern whence he noticed all the members of the group were men and she was the only female. He leaned in close as Trixie was pulling out cash from her wallet "Trixie did you need me to call the cops?" he whispered.

Trixie froze "W-what?!" she stuttered, Sam looked up from the choices, the boy noticed this.

"Keep your voice down Trix" he hissed "Look if i do just nod okay? I'll do it" he licked his lips "Did they kidnap you Trix?"

Trixie was flattered about the concern but it wasn't needed "No dorkies, Sam-" she pointed "-He's my cousin, him and his brother" she pointed to Dean outside. She rolled her eyes as Gabe waved to her "And that man waving is my boyfriend, who you know because i'm came in here with him a couple times"

The boy made an 'oh' kind of face just as Sam walked up to the counter with three bottles of soda and two cans of Venom. He looked at Trixie and gave her a confused look "I thought you would have gone out with Gabriel when he left"

Trixie waved at the boy and said she'd wait outside for Sam, the boy glared at Sam as he rang up the drinks. Sam was confused for whatever reasons, he didn't know why this kid had a problem with him. Sam just nodded and paid for the drinks when the kid was finished adding up the bill, _Damn kid should be thankful with all these monster running about_ Sam thought to himself.

Sam then smiled a smug smile _Kid's got to be jealous_ Sam scoffed _Yeah right like Gabriel would let anyone get that close to Trixie_ why did that suddenly make him feel sad? He should be happy for her, right? Sam walked back to the car with the bag of drinks and hoped in the front seat, just as Sam closed the door did he open his mouth.

"So who was that?" he asked.

"His name is Logan Black, lived on my street for a bit until he found a good looking blond to take care of him" she said like it didn't matter.

Dean dug into the bag and panicked "Dude where's the pie?" he asked.

"Oh they didn't have any"

"No pie?" he asked shocked.

Sam nodded "Yeah no pie"

Dean threw the bag down "Man, Trixie your town sucks"

"Hey don't dis my town just because the the local gas 'n sip don't sell pie" she shot back.

"Hey don't yell at me or i won't take you to get your dumb car"

Trixie's jaw dropped "How dare you, you'll regret saying that"

Sam was just staying out of this and Gabe clapped his hands together "Alright kids that's enough, no more fighting. Dean please drive to Trixie's house" Dean and Trixie huff, Dean starts the impala and Trixie crosses her arms.

* * *

It wasn't long until they made it to Trixie's house, or what used to be her house. The door had yellow caution tape along with the windows, Trixie's hand covered her mouth. Her house looked like a crime seen, in truth it was. Trixie opened the impala door and walked up to her front door with Gabriel right behind her.

"Come on let's get your car and figure out what's going on" Gabe suggested.

Trixie nodded "Yeah, yeah you're right"

The four walk to Trixie's carport and she grabs her keys. Shockingly the cops left everything like she left it and her keys were in the same place from where she left them. Trixie cheered as she held the keys back in her hand, her mood already brightened beyond belief. They all walked outside and Trixie grabbed the tarp, she smiled as she whipped it off.

Whence the tarp fell Dean's jaw dropped, Trixie owned a 1969 Chevy Camaro, it was hot rod red with black racing stripes. The whole car sparkled as the sun danced off it, Sam stood straight and Gabriel clapped his hands as Trixie started to bounce up and down.

"Wow you weren't kidding" Dean muttered "I do regret saying what i did"

Trixie turned smug "So this is the car you and your dad worked on?" Sam asked.

"Well more like me and my Grandad, my dad was a pastor" she stroked the side of the car as she walked around it.

"Do you mind if i ask what happened to him?" Sam asked, Trixie stopped and her eyes looked lost, lost in a sea of bad memories and emotions threatening to break free. Sam stopped and seen her off look of sadness "Never mind don't worry-"

"No it's fine" Trixie drew in a breath "My dad was a pastor who was murdered back when i was seventeen" her arm dropped to her side "His throat was slashed by a…..a...a" her voice caught in her throat.

Gabriel came up and lifted her head to face him "Shh" he whispered, a golden powder smoke came from his mouth. Sam and Dean watched in awe as the smoke circled her head before falling and fading to nothing. Trixie smiled again and Gabe wiped the spare tears away "Feel better?" Trixie nodded, Gabriel kissed her forehead "It's okay"

Gabriel looked at the boys and wrapped Trixie in a hug "Her dad was your father's friend"

Dean and Sam were confused until it hit them "Wait pastor Jim was your father?" Dean said.

"How come we never knew about this?"

"Because my dad didn't want me in this life, my dad wanted better for me. I still feel like he knew something about me that i still don't know about. I feel like i'm meant for something" she looked up at Gabriel "Something important"

* * *

Castiel was enjoying the peace and quiet for once while sitting in the library reading a book on God. He didn't even know where it came from, he'd read every book in the shelves and this one was just on the table. He was reading then a sound echos through the halls, the sound of foot steps.

Cas looked up expecting Dean or Mary but he didn't see anyone, confused he put a bookmark in his book spot and closed it. He stood and set the book down, he walked around the room. Not finding anything or anyone, he decided to walk around the rest of the bunker.

Cas checked the kitchen, the bathrooms, the bedrooms, the storage, the dungeon, and finally the garage. Nobody, not a single person, not a single thing to make that noise. He thought that going back to the library would be a good thing for now. Cas walked back to the library and back to his book. What he saw when he made it back he froze.

There stood a woman in a black dress that reached the floor, coal hair, ruby eyes, and pale skin. Her ruby red lips spread into a sickening sweet smile "Castiel" she said in a smooth found voice.


	12. We need to talk, now

A/N: First off i would like to say that i'm sorry for not uploading new chapters to this story. I got sick and was in the hospital, however i'm okay and alive and well. I do plan to keep updating this one til the end, i don't have the whole thing figured out yet but it's close to the end i can tell you that. I don't know how many more chapters there'll be to this story, my guess is maybe five to ten more. Anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

Castiel stood there in shock from this woman in the bunker, he'd never seen this woman before but he can't shake the feeling that he knows her. He stared as she walked slowly and gracefully up to him.

"It really is good to know that he was able to make things without me, but it seems i have no ties with these beings of light" she stopped right in front of him, she had to look slightly up at him to meet his eyes. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe "You are not what i pictured, the left hand, the rebel, the odd ball, the failure"

"Who are you?"

Her face softened "Oh you don't remember. Well i would say i'm momma but since i don't have any ties with your kind i can't say that. Call me Alex, short for Alexandria"

Castiel just couldn't figure this woman out no matter how long he looked at her, her soul said demon but then again it said angel. He backed away, everything about this woman was wrong he felt the need to get away as far and as fast as he could.

She stepped back up "Please don't run away, i would never hurt you, you are after all my favourite" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down so that her lips touched his forehead. There was a slight pain but then it faded and Cas was never the wiser "Farewell fallen and tell your father i'm here"

Alex faded away in a cloud of black smoke, Cas coughed and waved it away. Strange. He shouldn't be coughing, he's not human so he shouldn't be acting like one "Argh!" he gritted his teeth. A sharp pain shot through his head like a bullet train then it was gone and he felt better. Castiel didn't just feel normal he felt powerful, like he was just reborn as an angel and more powerful than ever. He smiled.

* * *

Trixie was smiling like a mad woman as she opened up her driver door and hopped in, she popped in the key and fired up the engine. The car started with a roar that had her melting "You two need to be alone?" Gabe asked just to be an ass.

Trixie looked up at him "What? You jealous of my car Gabey?"

"Eh maybe a little"

"Awe too bad so sad" Trixie turned on the radio and T-Pain's 'take your shirt off started to blare. Trixie scrambled to shut it off as Gabe laughed and Sam and Dean looked at her like she was insane. Sam looked away and seen some guy outside on his porch watching them, he was short and had black floppy hair.

Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder who looked over and seen to "Think we should talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Dean told the other two that they were going to ask the neighbor if they seen anything odd. Gabe nodded and Trixie didn't care as long as they didn't scare them "Alright" Dean felt around his coat and couldn't find his badge, neither could Sam "Must still be in the car"

The two walked to Baby and opened the dash and yup there they were, they grab their badges and start to walk across the street. The man was on his phone talking to some guy named Wade "No Wade i'm being serious, she's back!" Sam and Dean give each other a weird look before looking back to the man .

"Excuse me" Dean said getting the man's attention.

"Alright there's some people here, gotta go" the man put the phone down but he didn't hang up "Can i help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we were wondering if you seen anything off at the Winter household?" Dean said as he and Sam pulled out their badges and shown him.

"Can i ask your name?" Sam asked.

"Mark, Mark Fischbach and to answer your question no, not besides you two" Mark crossed his arms.

"You haven't seen anything out of the normal, like say, lights being on when they shouldn't be or any odd men coming around looking at things they shouldn't?"

Mark tapped his chin "Well now that you mention it, i remember i woman coming by about two days before Trixie ended up missing, by the way where was she?"

"Classified, now tell me about this woman" Dean cut off the question.

"Who is she?"

"Tell us what we want to know first, now answer the question, what was she wearing?"

"Oh well she was wearing a long black dress, like the kind that came down, fanned out and touched the ground?" they both nod "Well her hair was black, like black black and she was tan, i didn't see her face" Mark looked behind the two for a couple seconds as Sam wrote down notes then back, Sam and Dean exchange a look of knowing.

"You know lying to a federal agent can land you in jail Mark, for a long time" Dean said as Sam narrowed his eyes. Mark swallowed "So is sharing classified information, which is what you're doing right now" he pointed to the cell phone "Hang it up" he ordered. Mark slowly hung up the phone "Now what aren't you telling us?"

Mark put his phone back in his pocket and scratched the back of his neck "Alright i lied but please don't tell on me"

"Depends"

"Okay, she kind of, kissed me" he mumbled and looked at his feet.

Dean's eyes widen "Come again?"

"She kissed me, and not like a quick peck on the cheek or lips, like down right tongue and all kissed me" Dean was surprised and Sam was shocked "I seen her eyes, good god they gave me the chills"

"Were they black?" Sam asked.

"What? No, they were red, like red red, like fucking glowing red. And that wasn't even the worse part, she wasn't even that good of a kisser, she fucking bit my fucking gum" he opened his mouth and showed a red mark on the inside of his gum.

Dean looked away while Sam looked closer, Sam leaned back "Well thank you Mr. Fischbach we must be going"

* * *

Trixie looked up at Gabriel as he stared down at her with a smile on his lips "You really like staring at me don't you?"

Gabe shook his head "I just can't believe the fact that me, of all creatures, fell in love with a human, of all things" he said with love on his voice.

"I hate you so damn much"

"No you don't, you love me and you know it" Gabe leaned down over the door with a smug grin.

"What are you smug about?"

"Me?" he asked shocked "You're asking me why i'm smug?"

"Yes i'm asking why you're smug"

"Babe i'm always smug, i was made to be smug, i am the Trickster sweetcheeks"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and leaned back in the driver seat, her eyes widen when she seen the man across the street "Holy shit" she gasped.

Gabe looked over "Fuck" he mumbled under his breath. He never liked Mark he wouldn't dare say he was jealous, he wouldn't. Mark was the only guy that threatened Trixie's loyalty and love for him. Okay he was jealous, Mark was an outstanding human, working to help change the world for the better, he was certainly going to heaven.

"I don't get why you hate him so much"

Gabriel frowned, he grabbed Trixie by the arm and pulled her out of the car, he pushed her against the side and slammed his lips against hers. Trixie was surprised and froze, after a second she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Gabriel's eyes traveled across the street to see Mark looking over, he smirked into the kiss and made it more passionate as he closed his eyes.

When Gabe opened his eyes and looked over to see dumb and dumber were saying farewell he let his hands run down out of her hair. He let her go and backed away with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Trixie opened her eyes and let her arms fall to her side, then suddenly she frowned "You only did that because of him didn't you?" she asked with shock and awe, with slight anger but didn't let it show.

Sam and Dean walked up "Did what?" Dean asked as Sam looked over his notes he'd taken.

"Kissed me" Trixie said as she slid back into her car "Gabe is jealous of Mark over there, strange though seeing him here, i thought he lived in LA now"

"Wait you know him?" Sam asked as he pointed across the street with his thumb.

"Yeah, his a youtube gamer, he gets paid to play video games and post videos of them on the internet"

"And we fight monsters for this, so people who play video games can get paid for it" Dean said as he looked at Sam "Why don't we get paid?" he whinned.

"Because Dean, if the world knew what was out there really, they would panic about everything" Sam shut his notepad and put it in his pocket with his pen.

"So Trixie, where is there a good food joint here" Dean asked as he clapped and rubbed his hands together.

Trixie looked up and thought for moment "There's a Denny's down the street" she looked back down at her radio "There's an Ihop not too far from here"

Gabriel's face lit up "Ohh let's go to Ihop, can we?" he clapped his hands like a happy child.

Trixie and Sam rolled their eyes as Dean and Gabriel smiled, Sam nodded and all of them piled into their cars. Gabe and Trixie jumped into her camaro with smiles on their faces "Just follow me" she called over "That's if you can keep up" she mumbled under her breath.

All i do is win win win no matter what, got money on my mind, i can never get enough.

And everytime i step up in the building everybody hands go...UP!

And they stay down (yeah) and they stay down (yeah) and they stay down (up down x3)

'DJ Khaled, all i do is win' started to blare on the radio.

As soon as they were on the road Trixie started to rap with the song "Ludacris goin in on the verse cause i never been defeated and i won't stop now-" Gabe gave her an odd look as she kept going "-Keep your hands up put em in the sky for the homies that didn't make it and the folks locked down" she looked over and seen the look he was giving her "What?" she asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing" he shook his head with smile on his face as Trixie sped down the two lane street that was definitely not made for fast cars. Dean was too tempted to not race her down the street, that is until another car was coming down the other end.

"Shit!" Dean hissed as he slammed on the breaks and fell in behind Trixie "Okay no more, let's just get to Ihop"

Sam was wide eyed "Yeah" he said in a huff of breath. Trixie had a wide grin on her face as she seen, she laughed.

* * *

Crowley sat upon his throne with a annoyed look on his face, a poor excuse of a demon was standing in front of him listing off all the problems with the recent soul count. He rolled his eyes and yawned. This demon was skittish with the recent power shift with his king, and now he wasn't showing a human side anymore with his eyes.

"My lord!"

Crowley smiles as a demon enters the room, the same demon he had watch the hellhound he sent out to look for the woman in black. The demon before him had noticed the faint red smoke exiting out of his king's mouth and backed away.

"Ah Ruka, what's the news on my puppy?" Crowley stood and stepped down from his throne. The demon froze as Crowley circled him like a shark "It must be good because you're here since i told you to not come back until you had good news" the demon swallowed, Crowley stopped in front of him "Well, spit it out!" he yelled causing the demon to shrink away.

"Zasha is dead" he said quietly.

"What?" Crowley glared at the demon "My ears must not be working right because i think i just heard that my hound, that i sent out is now dead!" he didn't say anything after that and the demon knew better than to say anything. Everything was quiet for a few moments before Crowley spoke again "How?" he asked as calmly as he could.

The demon lowered his head "The hound was slain by the angel before i could catch up with it, Sire"

"Which one?"

"Castiel Sire"

"How are you still alive?"

"I was able to escape before he was able to kill me"

Crowley nodded "Ah well i'll have to thank him later, cuz now i can have the pleasure of punishing you myself" Crowley pointed over to the two bigger demons and snapped his fingers, the two walk over and drag the demon out by the shoulders. The demon was begging and pleading to be given another chance. Crowley rubbed his head "Oh shut it!" suddenly the demon couldn't make a sound as he was dragged away "Get back to work!" he yelled and then all the other demons started moving again.

* * *

The four were having a great time at Ihop eating until Castiel walks into the restaurant, when the lady came up and asked him how many in your party he walked past her as he spotted their table. The lady didn't bother him as he stood at their table.

"We need to talk, now" suddenly they were in an empty warehouse.

Gabriel slowly walked up to him like he was a dangerous animal that would attack at any moment. Castiel lowered his head and started to chuckle darkly, Gabriel froze. His grace was tampered with, but how?

" _Castiel"_ he asked softly as to not set him off " _Who did this to you?"_ Trixie froze as she realized just how bad this was. Dean bumped her shoulder and she started to translate " _Come on_ Cassie _you can tell me, who did this to you?"_

Castiel stopped chuckling and grabbed his head in pain " _No, no, no. No!"_ he yelled causing all the windows to shatter and Trixie and the boys to cower holding their ears.

Gabriel looked back and seen the three humans, he snapped his fingers and then they were gone and back in the bunker.

* * *

A/N: Okay so i would like to say that i am going to finish this story because i love it. So yes, this story will have an end to it. Second i love all of you lovely people who actually read my content. Seriously though you people keep me creative and confident in my writing, i know it's not the best content but i hope it's at least good. However i seen a decrease in reviews, come on people. I need to know how my writing is affecting you, if it's good or bad.

Constructive criticism is welcome, i would love to know if anything is off with my skill in writing or with the story in anyway. I really hope you liked the chapter, i just wanna say that shit is gonna go down in the next one and that Reviews really help this story along.


	13. They lied to you Child

Castiel cocked his head to the side, Gabriel felt something coming off Cas in a bad way. He felt wrong, he shouldn't feel wrong he was a angel! Gabriel felt he needed to run away but he glued his feet down and forced himself to stay put. Gabriel swallowed down his dread and faced his little brother with determination in his eyes, he was determined to to find out what was wrong with his little brother.

Gabe walked up to him and laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder gently " _Castiel, tell me what's wrong little brother"_ Cas just shook his head as his whole body started to shake, he kept saying 'no' over and over as if it would help him. Gabriel needed to know what was wrong with him " _What is wrong Castiel. Your grace, it's wrong, who tampered with your grace?"_

Castiel started to babble about some woman in a black dress in the bunker " _Brother you must slow down you're not making since"_

Castiel stopped shaking and slowed down his speech " _She made me better, stronger"_ he lifted his head slowly " _I'm her favorite, no longer the failure but the left hand, i'm the left of God, i have a purpose again brother"_

" _Castiel you've always had a purpose, you're the angel of thursday, not some left hand of dad"_ Gabriel backed away as a strong rain through his hand, the pulse of power felt wrong in every sense of the word. Still he glued himself down " _Who told you this nonsense Castiel?"_

" _She did"_

Gabriel bit his lip " _Who is she?"_ he asked out of patience, now regretting it as a faint blue light exited out of Castiel's mouth, it looked like grace but mixed with something else, something wrong. It was grey smoke that was outlined with a dark blue color line. His eyes were a glowing blue color, the same color when he used his grace in it's most powerful form.

His wings didn't show however when Castiel used his grace and he threw Gabriel across the room. Gabriel landed on his back **Yep the kid sure is a lot stronger than before** he thought to himself as he rolled over on his hands and knees.

Gabriel spit some blood out his mouth as Castiel strided towards him " _Don't you get it yet? I'm not afraid of you anymore, no longer will i bow down to you"_

Gabriel actually started to laugh " _You never bowed to me Castiel"_ Gabriel pulled himself to his feet " _You weren't allowed to do anything without consent from me or one of the other Archangels"_

Castiel gritted his teeth " _Never again"_ before Cas could do anything Gabriel let off a powerful pulse of grace that sent Castiel skidding across the floor of the old broken building.

"You keep forgetting kid, i'm stronger than you, always will be" Gabe said as he bent down to Castiel's level "Because you lack the intellect" he stood "I knew something was wrong with you as soon as you showed up at Ihop, which, by the way" he growled as he grabbed Cas by the collar of his coat, he drew back his fist and punched him hard enough to knock two teeth out "I was having a good time"

Gabe dropped Cas and stood, he turned around as he started to walk away but stopped when he heard Cas get to his feet. He turned around and was met with Castiel's fist to his jaw, he stumbled and his head was low. He chuckled as he slowly turned his head and back handed Castiel to the middle of the room.

He laughed as Cas hit the ground "You know i find it funny" he walked up to him "You used almost all of your new found power to throw me across the room but now you're nothing but some hyped up angel with a grudge" he bent to his face "Give up, you're not going to beat me, don't forget how much power you really used to hit me with that much force"

"She said i was her favorite"

"Who is she?"

"Alexandria" Gabriel froze "You've seen her?"

Gabriel now noticed something else scary, the power in Castiel was rising as it refilled. Gabe bent down and touched his forehead with Castiel. The grace blit up in power within Gabriel, he pulled Castiel's grace into himself but he left just enough to where it would grow back. He stood and left the limp Castiel on the ground.

The grace was too strong and built up inside of him with a bright glow, he started to scream in pain as the grace got brighter til it got so bright that even Cas had to shield his eyes. When he unshielded them Gabriel was gone and the only thing that was left was his vessel lying on the ground with Gabriel nowhere in sight.

* * *

Sam and Dean were pacing back and forth while Trixie sat on the chair by the table biting her nails. Sam and Dean were waiting for a call or something when suddenly Trixie stood and let an earpricering scream. Sam covered his ears as Dean came over and grabbed her by the shoulders. He tried shaking her but it did nothing, she just kept screaming until she went limp.

Sam and Dean paled as she fell in Dean's arms, she was completely dead weight. Sam rushed over and checked her for a pulse, he felt it but it was too faint and weak of a pulse "Lay her down" Sam and Dean carried her to the couch as Sam felt her head he told Dean to wet a rag while he ran to get a blanket. Dean laid the rag on her head while Sam laid the blanket on her and tucked her in.

It was an hour or so with changing Trixie's rag and watching until Dean get's a call on his phone "Cas?" he asked as soon as he answered, he put the phone on speaker "Where the hell are you?"

"Not far, we're at a waffle house i'm using a payphone"

"Well the waffle house with a payphone next to it is like a twenty minute drive from here" Sam said. Dean looked at him "What? We went there" Dean shook his head "Cas how's Gabriel?"

"Uh yeah, we have a problem, a big problem. Gabriel's gone"

"Well then who the hell's with you for you to say we?"

"His vessel" everything was quiet for what felt like forever until Cas broke the silence "How is Trixie's condition?"

Sam shook his head "Uh she has a fever but her pulse is weak" Cas made a sound of relief "Why?"

"Because if Trixie's still alive then so is Gabriel"

"What the hell happened Cas?" Sam asked, before Cas could answer the phone hung up "Cas?" they asked but couldn't get an answer. Sam looked up "Should i go pick him up or you because one of us needs to stay here and take care of Trixie"

"I'll go" Dean stood and grabbed his phone "How far away did you say it was?"

"Like twenty minutes or so, it's right across the street from the Sunny day gas station Dean"

"Alright i'll go see if Baby's here other wise i'll have to use one of the other cars in the garage"

* * *

"Hello?" Cas asked the dead payphone, when he didn't get an answer he slammed the phone down. He looked down to see the limp vessel leaning up against the phone booth, he sighed and laid his head on the side. He started to pound his forehead on the glass "Why, why, why, why, why" he repeated.

Some people were giving him weird looks but he didn't care, he couldn't even go into the waffle house with the body he had to cart around. He stopped when he noticed the vessel start to stir, he walked out and bent down in front of him.

He went to open his eyes but it was too bright at first "How are you feeling?" Cas asked. He shook his head as he went to rub it but couldn't get his hands or arms to move, he whined and whimpered. Castiel felt his head to feel too much heat but then again "Loki?"

"David" he mumbled, he opened his eyes slowly and leaned his head back against the glass "My name is David, David Castle" David looked Cas in the eyes "And you're Castiel, i know, i know everything, Ah" he let out a groan as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"David, how do you feel?"

"What's it matter, i seen what he did, you're powerless" he went to pull himself to his feet but failed and landed back on his rear "Okay just let me sit here for a bit, i'll get out of your hair soon"

"No, i have somebody coming to pick us up"

"Who? Sam or Dean?" Cas was brought back about how he knew about the boys "Yeah i know about them don't act surprised"

"I don't know, one of them i know that"

"Whatever, can you help me up?" Castiel grabbed David's arm and helped him to stand on his feet "Thanks, is it hot? I feel hot"

Castiel heard the sound of the impala and looked up to see Dean pulling on the side of the road. David let go of Cas and went to take a step, he nearly fell to the ground but Castiel grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his neck. David hated the idea of having to have help to even fucking walk but dealt with it.

Dean jumped out of the car and opened up the back door, Castiel walked David up to the impala and helped him in. Dean looked at David with narrowed eyes, he didn't trust him even if he was angelless because he could still be a trickster. Castiel went to grab the seatbelt but didn't find it, he looked and found it on the seat.

"Oh come on" David groaned as Castiel clipped the seat belt around him.

Cas shut the door and walked to the front, he climbed in and clipped the seat belt around him, he shut the door and looked over at Dean. Dean was giving him a questioning look "What?"

"You done?" Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled Baby out of park and turned her around, he put her in drive and drove off.

* * *

Trixie was walking around in a place she had never seen before, a forest she had never seen. It was covered in snow and the branches of the trees had ice icicles hanging from them. She looked around but all she seen was snow, ice, and trees as far as the eye could see. Suddenly she heard a noise, it sounded like singing, it was beautiful like the voice of an angel.

She followed the voice through the forest, with each turn the singing got louder and louder until she found herself in a field. Standing there was woman not dressed for the cold, she was wearing a black dress that came to her ankles and her hair long and coal black. Her skin looked as if she was kissed by the sun itself.

She slowly walked up to the woman "Hello?" she called her voice sounded like it echoed off the walls of a long hallway. The woman started to walked away through the forest "Hey wait" Trixie called after her, she followed but ended up losing her. She found herself outside an old shack in the middle of nowhere.

Trixie watched as a black car pulled up outside, it was Dean's car! She watched as a man that wasn't Dean get out, he was wearing a leather jacket carrying a sawed off shotgun beside him.

She watched as another man walked out of the shack that looked the same as the man before. The man with the gun pulled the shotgun up and blasted the other in the head, she seen the blood splatter everywhere.

She watched as the man entered the house, she wanted to see more so she followed the man inside. The man made his way to the nursery and to a small crib, she looked in the crib and seen a baby girl. But something caught her eye just as it did him, a necklace. Trixie gasped as she seen the same necklace, her necklace.

"Do you see?" Trixie turned to see the same woman, she seen her eyes, they looked like roaring fires behind rubys. Trixie glanced at the man as he reached down to touch the necklace, he hissed and drew back his hand "Do not worry, he can not see nor hear us"

"Who is he?"

"His name is John Winchester, i believe you've met his children"

"Sam and Dean?" the woman nodded "Okay who are you?"

"My name is Alexandria"

"Okay Alex, where are we?"

"Within your mind child, you have seen all this before but your mind had locked it away from you"

"Why am i here?"

"You've been lied to child, they've been lying to you ever since you were born. They think since you are what you are that you needed a healthy mind and childhood. They lied for the best of them, but you are something they fear, you think that archangel was with you because your were his soulmate?" Trixie nodded "Wrong. Child they fear you, you are powerful, more powerful than they ever hope to imagine"

"What am i then?"

"You're a Dark Angel child, you're name is Trixie The Manipulative, or Trixie Winchester"

Trixie narrowed her eyes "Why should i believe you?"

"Because i know the truth about everything" Trixie went wide eyed "Let me show you what really happened"


	14. I did love her, how could i not?

It was cold yet hot, dark yet blinding, dreadful yet welcoming, bursting with life yet dead. This was how things were in her world, where things are black and white making an awful shade of grey. She looked around in the darkness only finding nothing and everything at the same time. She hated it yet she loved it, this was her home, this is where she belongs. In the dark.

A noise echoed off in the distance, she lifted her head from her curled position on the cold hard ground. What she seen made her stomach curl in on itself, the monster that made her life this way, she just wanted to go back to the way things were before the war and banishment. Her ruby eyes burned her tainted soul that was mixed with hatred and love, her existence was a tainted reminder of how she could never be normal or fixed, she would rather be human than what she truly was.

"Do you understand now child? Why i did what i did?" her honeyed sweet voice sounded like piranha solution, a nasty acid that ate everything in it's path. She struggled but she was able to get her feet under her and glare at the monster "You do remember everything don't you?" the monster walked up to her with grace that was laced with fire, she touched her forehead with her index and middle finger.

Pain shot through her body like a rocket, images ran through her mind like a film. Images of her home mixed with heaven and hell. Beings covered in light with wings that exited their backs. An image stopped as she commanded an image of four beings yelling at each other. There was a girl who had dark brown hair that touched her shoulders in a black dress. A man in a white gown or robe with short black hair that was mixed with grey, his eyes glowed a bright white color as his anger fueled his rage. Another woman also in a black dress who had black hair that also came to her shoulders and her eyes were a color of a fire ruby.

And lastly but not least, a man in a red tuxedo with a black undershirt stood with a cocky smirk on his face. Two red horns on his head and a red tail with an arrow tip, teeth like sharks shined in the light of grace. His hair that reached his neck was darker than the night sky, skin dark like chocolate.

" _I can't even believe you! How dare you ruin my perfect creation!"_ the man in white yelled at the man in the tuxedo.

" _For the last time old man, i did nothing, i only take the souls you cast out for bad behaviour"_ the other man argued.

" _Maybe if you stop being such a nut case maybe you'll see that your own sister was the one that ruined your little world full of creatures"_ the woman with black hair stated.

The woman with brown hair recoiled in shock " _How dare you! I would never hurt my brother's creation!"_

" _You will leave my sister out of this you good for nothing reject!"_

The man in the tuxedo snarled and launched himself at the man in white, he grabbed the other's neck with sinful force. The man in red was snarling showing off his razor sharp teeth.

" _And you will do well to watch your mouth around mine if you wish to keep your head!"_

Before the man in white was able to get a saying out the man in red hissed and drew his hand back as it steamed. The man in white gave the other a look of disgust " _You rejects never seem to learn your place"_ he returned with hatred in his voice laced with anger " _Why can't you just perish into nothing, everything would be better off That way"_

" _Why must you ruin everything you two touch"_ the woman in black asked with a calm voice.

The image faded away in smoke, the images kept flying by until it stopped on a scene with the man in white and the woman with black hair. They were watching over two tiny beings of light, they had six wings, the oldest had six white wings while the other had six red wings. That one was the woman's favorite.

She loved the youngest so much that she gave him the greatest gift she good think of.

Free will.

The scene faded away in red smoke and another formed with a vial of pure white smoke and a vial of pure black smoke. The woman with ruby eyes was looking on with awe as the she poured the two into another. She poured in the white and let it sit until it settled then she poured in the black. The two circled each other like yin and yang until they merged and turned into something more evil.

Everything was dark and black, lights were flashing in the air around her, something lurked in the darkness with her, something evil and, **hungry**.

Ruby eyes and white wings clashed in a heated battle of words like blades sharpened by anger and rage. And laying under those battles were three children, six wings of the color of eternal darkness. Eyes of diamond silver, emerald green, and crystal blue. They shined in the dark as the lights flashed around them, crystal clear tears falling in the endless void.

The scene faded away in black smoke with white flashes and another formed with the four beings back. Something was wrong however, the man in red was yelling at the man in white. The woman with brown eyes was hiding behind the man in white, the woman with the ruby eyes was hiding behind the man in red.

" _How dare you hit my sister!"_ the man in red yelled as his horns lit a flame and his tail whipped around behind him, his claws grew along with their sharpness.

" _Your reject of a sister made creatures that shouldn't exist!"_

The man in white raised his hand and a bright white light shined, the man in red and the ruby eyed woman froze in fear. The man in red raised his hand slowly as the man in white's eyes glowed white and the fire on his horns gone and his tail had frozen.

" _Chuck, you don't wanna do this, you can't"_ he said calmly.

" _You and your impure creations, always killing my perfect work! You had your chance to stay! Never again!"_ the light got brighter and brighter until it was so bright a doorway opened behind them.

The portal sucked them in and away, as the portal closed in a burst of white fire the other woman turned towards her brother in white. Her brother heaved over himself and breathed heavily out of breath. She had tears in her eyes.

" _Brother! How could you do such a thing!? I thought you loved her?"_

Chuck shot up " _I did what was needed to be done, and i did love her, how could i not?"_ he looked at his hands " _Oh no what have i done?"_ horror was written across his face.

As the picture faded and another formed she was feeling ill in the stomach, she felt as if her insides were moving around on their own. She held her belly gently as she did not want to spill her non existent lunch. She watched with discomfort as the scene played out.

The woman stood talking with the little creatures that Chuck and the other woman made together. She didn't tell them about their mother and or their uncle, she told them how great their father is was. They believed her every word that fell from her lips, of course they did and of course they loved him.

Two more small little beings came up, one with six golden wings and one with six blue wings. Before Chuck had banished Jeremiah and Alexandria to the void world where he banished Eve until she escaped to purgatory they made two more creatures of light.

She have told them the stories of wondrous creations their father had made for a new world.

Michael the oldest and the one with white wings. Lucifer, Alex's favorite, the second oldest and he's the one with red wings. Rapheal, the third oldest, the one with blue wings, and then there's Gabriel, the youngest, the one with gold wings. They were the happiest beings in the world, and she loved it.

The scene faded and her stomach illness got worse with time but still she watched as they played. She didn't pay as much attention to how the scenes faded and formed anymore, her stomach bothered her too much.

The next scene formed.

The portal formed once more and out walked three beings who had emerald green, crystal blue and diamond silver eyes. Amara was standing beside the portal with a ball of dark power in her hand that led to the portal. Chuck was staring at her with the look of betrayal.

" _Amara?"_ he asked shocked " _Why would you do this, ruin this work that i have done"_

" _They are your children God, they need to be out of the dark and into the light for once, you've kept them in the dark for far too long"_

God slumped his shoulders " _You know as well as i do, they are not my children! They never will be!"_ he yelled in anger making the two female being hid behind the male.

" _She made them! She was your lover, and i know you still think about her, about what you've done and you regret every bit of it!"_ she hissed.

" _They are not mine, they were made in a lab! They're rejects just like their mother"_

" _Fine, i'll let them go then"_ within a flash of red and black they were gone and the scene faded.

As another formed the feeling started to get even worse but still she watched.

God was pacing a room filled with other beings sitting around a table, the beings from before. Michael, Lucifer, Rapheal and Gabriel. Amara stood still in the middle of a round table with a worried expression on her face.

" _Look at what you did Amara, you ruined everything"_ God said calmly as he paced around the round table.

" _I did what needed to be done God, you should know just as well"_

" _You betrayed me and your family Amara"_ God turned to Gabriel who sat at the main chair " _Judgement Gabriel"_

" _Amara by the law of heaven and loyalty you betrayed your home and house, we hereby banish you forever in the plain of the void"_

" _No"_ Everyone turned to God " _The pit, we throw her in the cage"_

The scene faded and the feeling started to fade with it, as another formed so did another feeling. A feeling of power and a feeling in her tainted soul.

The scene formed with Amara and God staring at each other, Amara was beaten and bloodied. The four Archangels stood behind God with weapons drawn " _You, why?"_ she asked with hurt in her voice.

" _You fought back that's why"_ God said with a smug expression on his face.

" _Why did you cheat?"_

" _Enough talk Amara"_ God raised his hand and a powerful light started to glow with it. Amara didn't back down at all, she faced her brother with courage was written on her face.

Amara went to lunge at her brother but was hit with the beam of light, the same light to create the portal like before. Amara was pushed into the pit and into the cage, once the portal closed and disappeared God turned to the second youngest of his sons. He pointed to his forearm and a mark burned onto his skin.

" _Lucifer with this mark you own the key to keep that cage closed. If the mark is removed permanently the cage will open and release Amara. I trust you know better than to do so without order"_ Lucifer nodded " _Good"_

The scene faded and so did the stomach feeling, the feeling within her soul remained however. It felt as if something hit her in the back of the head but nothing did, however everything went black.

Trixie woke up screaming and crying but was calmed down by a soothing voice beside her. Trixie looked over and with shock written on her face as she asked "Gabriel?" out of breath.


	15. Everthing's fine, i promise

"Who the hell is he Cas?" Dean asked as he drove down the dirty old road towards the bunker with Castiel in the front with him while David was sitting in the back. Dean kept glancing back at David all throughout the ride as he still didn't trust him.

David was just watching the trees roll by "I think i'm gonna be sick, the modes of transportation are too different for me, they were fine when Gabriel was control but not now"

"You get used to it" Castiel said as he to felt sick in cars also.

"Uh no, as soon as Gabriel comes back i'm gone, i'm making a deal and i'm leaving" David looked at Dean "By the way Dean my name is David Castle"

"Yeah well David you better not upchuck in my baby" David narrowed his eyes in confusion and looked to Cas, Castiel just looked back and shook his head "So David, how long has Gabriel had you?"

David shook his head as he went through his memories "What's the date?"

"The date is certainly Thursday of July 13th of the year 2017" Castiel clarified.

"Holy shit" David breath "Wow, okay, uhm? The latest memory i have before i said yes it was when i was giving some sea rat judgment to stay in the flying cage"

"Flying cage?" Dean asked confused.

"The flying cages were a torture device used back in the 1700s" Cas stated.

David hit his nose on the back of the front seat as Dean brought the impala to a screeching halt "Ah, damnit all to hell!" he cried "What was that for?"

Dean turned in his seat and looked back at David "You mean to tell me that you were some government person back in the pirate years?"

"Yeah so what" David asked as he held his nose as it started to bleed "Awe man, you got something for this?" Castiel opened the dash and found an old pig boy's napkin and handed it back to him "Thank you" Cas nodded.

"Okay i have a question" Dean stated "What the hell is a sea rat?"

"A sea rat is a another name we give to the pirate band of the sea looters who would come into shore and steal supplies for ships and crews" David moved his head "Or pirates who steal the cargo off other ships, be it navel or other"

"Dude just say pirate, a sea rat is a pirate, that's it" Dean then smiled as he started down the road again "So what was it like living with old blackbeard and Jack Sparrow?"

"Who's Jack Sparrow?" David asked confused as he pulled the napkin away and sniffling.

Castiel smiled and turned his head towards David as Dean was going to open his mouth "Jack Sparrow is a movie character in the famous movie Pirates of the Caribbean" David nodded.

"Oh ah, no. Yes there was a pirate named black beard but he was only a legend the sailors would tell to scare the children"

"Well you know what they say about legends"

"They had to have come from somewhere" David coughed and looked at his hand since it felt wet. Crimson colored liquid, blood was on his lip and his fist.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

David wiped the blood away from his lip and hand "Yeah i'm fine"

* * *

Fire, blazing fire, chains, rusty chains. Gabriel had no idea where he was, he felt like he was in hell, but he never seen this part of hell. He looked around and seen that he was still in the form of David, well he did have him as a vessel for quite some time. Gabriel noticed the room he was in was pitch black, well except the holy fire that surrounded him. He tried to move his wings only to find them bound, he tried moving his hands and feet only to find them also bound, he tried to call out for help or anything and his eyes widened in terror.

He stopped, this was so not good, he was bound and gagged, he was helpless to whatever or whoever had him here. Panic started to course through him as he started to build up his grace but found that he couldn't use it, at all, he tried to move his wings again but to no avail.

He froze as he heard a deep chuckle off in the distance " _ **This**_ _**is**_ _**what**_ _**he**_ _**replaces**_ _**me**_ _**with?"**_ Gabriel couldn't understand this language which is even worse because he knew every language " _ **Pathetic"**_

" _ **You are supposed to be my kin? She expects me to care for potential being wasted on practical jokes and childish schemes?"**_ Gabriel shook his head and looked down at his bound hands. The voice chuckled " _You angels never understand anything that isn't your precious Enochian"_

Gabriel lifted his head at the familiar language of his home, he tried to say something but it only resulted in wetting his gag. Glowing white shark teeth shined in the darkness, eyes the color of fire lit above a sickening grin full of razor sharp teeth stared at him through the darkness.

" _Let me guess, you want to know where you are?"_ Gabriel nodded " _And you want to know who's speaking to you?"_ he nodded again.

A snap of the finger, a flash of fire, Gabriel had to close his eyes for a second as the room lit a flame in fire. In the middle stood a man with skin like chocolate, in a red tux with a crisp black under shirt. His sleek black hair reached the back of his neck, two horns on top his head and a red tail that whipped back and forth behind him. Gabriel had to admit that the man looked rather sharp and dashing.

Gabriel looked around with fear in his eyes, everything about this man seemed awful " _Now now, don't worry you little halo nephew. I promised your mother i wouldn't hurt you"_

The man started to take slow steps around Gabriel like he was nothing but prey " _ **Then again, the devil was never too kine on keeping his promises"**_ the man grabbed Gabriel's halo and ripped it back bringing his head along with it. Gabriel whimpered and sobbed as he halo was beginning pulled away from his head causing him great pain.

The man hissed as the halo burned him resulting in him whipping the halo out of his hand, he was half tempted to throw the damn thing across the room. He walked back around as he ran his left hand over Gabriel's soft wings. Gabriel's wings flinched on reflex making the man pluck a feather by accident.

Gabriel looked up at the man from his knees, the man kneeled down to his level and ran a surprisingly cold claw from his shoulder to his neck and then to his mouth. He looked Gabriel in the eye as he hooked his claw under the cloth and snapped it apart.

Gabriel would have sucked up air if he needed to but just coughed facing downward as to not cough in the face of his captor " _I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me? Some promise?"_

" _I also said i'm not always kine on keeping promises if i felt as if i needed to let off steam"_

" _Who are you? And where in hell am i? I believe you never answered those questions"_ Gabriel stated as he looked around the fire lit room.

" _You are very observant little one. I must apologize for causing you pain, it's just that you creatures make me so….angry"_ the man moved his claw along Gabriel's face and licked his bottom lip with his long slim tongue like a serpent's. He tapped Gabriel's forehead " _I can tell you're thinking about something, no"_ he smiled coyly " _Someone"_

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him " _You never answered my questions"_ he growled.

" _No i suppose i haven't had i?"_ the man stood and backed away with that damn smirk on his face. He twirled around and stopped in a pose of his right leg outstretched and jazz hands with a giant smile plastered on his mug and his tail curved upward.

" _Welcome to my domain of hell little one"_ the man stood " _The first land of tutoring the evil and punishing the sinners your father sent my way"_ he said as his smirk died when he seen Gabriel was scowling at him.

" _You still haven't answered my other question"_ Gabriel said as his eyes scanned him over trying to find out if he seen him before but he couldn't place his face or his power. Gabriel had only knew two beings with that kind of power, his dad and his aunt. God and Amara.

" _Who do you think i am?"_

" _A demon who got his hands on too many souls"_

The man snorted " _Oh you are so far from being right, and they call you the angel of judgement? You can't even judge a being by it's power"_ the man started to make his way back over to Gabriel who sat on his feet on the ground in front of him.

" _I haven't judged in a while okay"_

" _I can tell, but then again, you know who i am, deep down you already know who i am"_ Gabriel thought for a moment but couldn't come up with anything so he just shook his head " _Come on, think harder"_ the man kneeled down in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel thought harder of wear he could have heard of this man but drew a blank, until…. He thought back to the conversation he had with Alexandria back at the bunker when he was turned into a kid. He remembered her saying something about her being his mother and that she had a brother, then he thought of him saying that he promised his mother he wouldn't hurt him (Although he did and broke the promise).

The man watched as Gabriel's eyes widened in shock " _You're Jeremiah? You're Alexandria's brother? My uncle?"_ the man nodded with a tiny confirming smile on his face " _That means you know who Trixie is"_

" _Trixie_ _The_ _Manipulative?"_

Gabriel turned confused " _What? No, Trixie Winter"_

Jeremiah nodded " _Yeah that's what i said, i don't know her but i know about her"_

" _She's the woman i love"_

Jeremiah stood and slapped Gabriel across the mouth " _ **Blasphemy!"**_ he yelled. Jeremiah gripped Gabriel's chin with painful force. His eyes and horns lit a flame as he stared Gabriel in the eye and snarled showing off his razor sharp teeth " _That word will not be used in my presence! Do you understand?!"_ he snarled into Gabriel's face.

Gabriel whimpered as Jeremiah jammed his thumb into his mouth and gripped his jaw like a C-Clamp. Gabriel did his best to nod and answer " _Y-yes s-sir"_ he garbled out.

Jeremiah whipped Gabe's head as he let go and stood, his tail whipped around him as if it were a whip itself ready to strike. Gabriel moved his jaw as he tried to make it feel better but he couldn't rub it. Gabriel didn't dare make a sound as Jeremiah calmed himself down. Gabriel watched as the fire died down on his horns and his tail had slowed in its movements.

* * *

Sam watched Trixie's behaviour as Dean left to go and pick up Castiel and Gabriel's vessel. He couldn't wait to meet him, would he be like Jimmy or would he be like Gabriel, Gabriel did take the form of a trickster but then again he could have been just some christian guy who said yes.

He stood and checked her for the fourth time since Dean left, what was taking them so long, could they be caught up in traffic? No it was a straight shot there and back, no way Dean would caught in traffic. He let his palm rest on her forehead as he checked her temperature. His eyes widened as he noticed that her temperature had risen dramatically, he pulled out his phone and dialed up Dean.

"Hey what's up?"

"Trixie's temperature Dean, it's risen and it ain't going down, i don't know what to do because we don't have medicine for her"

"Let me ask Cas if he knows" Sam waited as he heard Castiel talking and then him sounding like he regretted something "Alright Cas can't fix her, he's out of juice"

"Well what should we do then, or more importantly, what should i do as i wait for you to get back?"

Dean sighed "I guess just keep doing what you've been doing, wait till we get there so we can take her to the hospital"

"Alright and Dean please hurry"

* * *

Trixie looked around and noticed that she was in her old bedroom in her own house! Gabriel was watching her with curious eyes "Babe? You okay?" he asked as he reached for her hand.

Trixie shook her head, she must be going crazy "Yeah, yeah i'm okay" she smiled and looked at Gabriel with love in her eyes. Gabriel wasn't convinced and she could tell by the way he was looking at her "Babe i'm fine okay? I was just a bad dream, that's all i promise"

Gabriel smiled and pulled her close to him "Come on, let's go back to sleep, you have school in the morning" he said sleepily, kissed her gently and sweetly "And i have to work in the morning"

Trixie was confused and as Gabriel laid down she grabbed her phone off her night stand next to her and looked at the date. November 5th, she had go to drama school in four hours! She had to go back to sleep, what was she thinking? Of course she had to go to drama school in the morning, she smiled as she laid her phone back down. Gabriel smiled as she snuggled up next to him in bed.

"Everythings okay hon" he whispered reassuringly to her "I love you"

"I love you to and thank you" she snuggled closer.

"You're welcome" he kissed her forehead and they laid there and fell back to sleep.


	16. I love you all

Trixie woke to the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs, she smiled and rose in her bed, she noticed that she was in her purple silk P-Js. She looked over and seen that Gabriel wasn't in the bed with her. Trixie stepped out of the bed even though the blankets were calling her back with the promise of sleep and comfort. (Sounds awesome right now)

She looked at the time on the clock she had sitting beside the bed on the night stand. 6:00 am in the morning. She yawned and walked towards the kitchen, Gabriel was always an awesome cook. Yup there was Gabriel in blue jeans and his brown overcoat and black shirt and his brown cowboy boots, sexy as hell in her opinion. She just stood there leaning against the wall staring at her boyfriend, she bit her lip as his realized he was being watched and smiled.

"You do know that you should be getting ready right? You know instead of watching your sexy boyfriend cook you breakfast"

Trixie pouted "But i don't wanna" Gabriel looked over with his damn smile and pointed to the bathroom "Fine" she whined causing Gabriel to chuckle.

Trixie walked back to the bedroom and picked out a light purple flannel and a white t shirt that had a black and white Dalek printed on the front, it said 'Exterminate!' under the Dalek. She grabbed a pair of denim faded short shorts, a pair of long black socks and her cowgirl boots, she grabbed a pair of clean underwear and a clean bra then she hopped into the shower.

* * *

" _Why am i here?"_ Gabriel asked as Jeremiah circled him like a shark, huh fitting.

" _I was wondering that myself little one"_

" _Can you untie me? Please"_ he asked.

Jeremiah smiled " _Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?"_

" _Yes i would fucking enjoy being untied, beside you can't hurt me…."_ Jeremiah raised an eyebrow " _...much"_ Gabriel finished.

Jeremiah stopped in front of him " _Alright i'll cut ya deal, i'll untie ya if you give me answers as to how you came to being in my world, deal?"_

Gabriel nodded " _Deal"_

" _Shake on it"_ Jeremiah leaned over and grabbed Gabriel's bound right hand as he reached and shook it as if Gabriel didn't have a choice. Jeremiah stood and snapped his fingers, the holy fire faded away in smoke and the chains had rusted away, falling off him like dust.

" _I always thought to seal a deal was a kiss?"_

Jeremiah gave a disgusted look to Gabriel " _Gabriel i'm your uncle and i'm the devil, i think i can pull a couple strings so i don't have to kiss you"_

" _Good because i don't you kissing me"_

" _I don't know, you agreed to the deal pretty quickly, you sure?"_ he teased " _You sure you don't have a thing for the devil angel boy?"_

Gabriel clenched his fist, he knows Jeremiah is only teasing him " _I only agreed because those chains started to bit into my skin"_

" _Whatever, but now it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain"_ Gabriel swallowed as he had to answer any and all questions with the truth, and he was pretty sure that the devil could tell when somebody was lying to him " _Tell me, what happened before you woke up here?"_

* * *

Sam and Dean were carrying Trixie up the stairs and Dean could feel why Sam wanted to take her to the hospital. Her skin felt as if she was on fire! She needed to see a doctor right away. So the two carried her up the stairs and out the door to the impala, they set her in the back of the impala with David.

David looked at her with regret in his eyes, he never actually knew what she looked like, she was beautiful, even in the state of dire need of medical care.

Dean and Sam hopped in front while Cas hopped in the back with Trixie in the middle, Dean floored it to the hospital down town.

"Sam what happened to her?"

"I don't know Dean, she was fine for about ten minutes after you left, then her temperature just spiked. I tried to keep it down but we didn't have the medicine for her"

"God damnit"

"i know but we can't just let her die of a major fever"

"I know something that can be helpful" David said.

"Please share with the rest of the class" Dean said.

"Gabriel had set up a plan for Trixie if anything bad happened to her when he wasn't there to heal her, some kind of insurance"

"Well that's great, that's good, thanks David" Dean said sincerely, David nodded and said 'No problem'.

Suddenly Dean slammed on the breaks as Rowena appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of purple smoke. She was covered in blood and had a single big bite mark on her right shoulder, her eyes closed and she fainted.

Sam swore "Dean get Trixie to the hospital, David stay with him"

Dean looked at him "Well what the hell are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna help her and Cas is going to help me" Cas looked offended and David whispered something to him and Cas just nodded. Sam and Cas got out of the impala and walked up to Rowena.

Dean pulled around them and slowed down as he drove past "Keep an eye on her" he pointed then he drove off leaving them to deal with Rowena.

* * *

Trixie stepped out of the bathroom all nice and dressed, she was putting her hair up in pigtails. Gabriel watched her as she came to the kitchen, she had a half an hour to spare to eat her food and then they had to leave. It's good thing Gabriel worked as a janitor at Trixie's school.

They weren't married yet but he was working up to it, just give him some time "I really wish you wouldn't wear those shorts"

Trixie smirked "Why? You worried some boys might try to come onto me?"

"Yes" he walked over to her and laid his hands on her hips.

"I can take care of myself Gabe, no need to worry"

"It's not you i worry about, it's the person who thinks he's gonna get something from you"

"Grrr" she growled sexyingly at him as she got done putting her hair up.

"Eat your food so we can get this day going" he let go and picked up his cup of tea off the counter. Trixie pouted but sat down and ate her food that Gabriel had made for her, she really didn't have to hurry because she knew Gabriel could just stop time whenever to give her as much time as she needed if she was running late.

Then again she did because she knew Gabriel didn't like doing that because it draws too much unwanted attention. Trixie tried to eat her food as fast as she could as to not be late, Gabriel told her to slow down but she didn't listen.

"Babe slow down, geez, it's like you haven't eaten in days"

"I feel that way to" she said with a mouthful of pancake.

Gabriel checked his watch "Well come on leave the rest of that and eat what's in your mouth and let's get going"

Trixie let's her plate sit and ate what was in her mouth as they walked out and she climbed into the driver seat, oh how she messed her sexy. She missed her 1969 Camaro, she missed driving it and she didn't know why. Why would she miss driving something she drives everyday?

Who cares. She flipped on the radio.

 _Calling all the monsters,calling all the monsters,calling all the monsters._

 _Calling all, calling all the monsters._

Trixie smiled as 'Calling All The Monsters by China Anne McClain' started to play, one of her favourite songs. Gabriel was sitting in the passenger seat as Trixie floored it out onto the street as she sang along with the tune.

* * *

Gabriel had explained everything that happened to him and Castiel up to this point, Jeremiah nodded and rubbed his chin in thought. As Jeremiah was thinking everything over Gabriel stretched his wings to full size and stretched his arms and legs.

" _Interesting, very interesting"_ Jeremiah tapped his chin " _That does sound like your mother"_

" _I don't have a mother and you are not my uncle! Quit saying it"_ Gabriel snapped.

Jeremiah froze, he did have a short temper but he smiled " _Watch your mouth or i'll rip it off"_ he walked up to Gabriel and stood over him, he looked down at Gabriel with leering eyes " _Believe it or don't believe it, the fact it is that you mother's cheese has fallen off her cracker. Then again i can't blame her, i mean the things your father had her put through?"_ Jeremiah's eyes widened " _I mean i'm not even that evil and that's saying something"_

" _What are you talking about?"_ Gabriel asked confused.

Jeremiah turned sad " _ **You don't know"**_ he whispered to himself " _Well let me show you"_ Jeremiah placed his hand on top of Gabriel's head and let his fingers rest comfortably.

In a split second Gabriel was in a room full of fire and chains, like the one he was in but this room was worse. He looked around and seen a scene play out in front of him, Alexandria sat chained on her knees. She was crying and covered in blood, he walked up to her and scanned her from head to toe. Her dress was torn and ripped, her hair was matted and knotted.

His breath caught in his throat as he seen her black feathered wings were bleeding and had feathers torn off. He held his mouth in horror of her disfigured wing as it was bent slightly the wrong way. Jeremiah appeared next to him with sadness in his eyes " _ **Horrible"**_ he turned to Gabriel " _Do you see now, the things your mother had to endure for something she didn't do?"_

Gabriel turned to Jeremiah " _What happened? What really happened?"_

" _Well your mother blames herself for something she didn't do, for something she had nothing to do with"_

Jeremiah snapped his fingers and took Gabriel on a trip through history class, things he never he seen and things he thought that were only legand. He was pointing out things he'd been taught about. Jeremiah would nod and clarified things that were wrong. Gabriel's wings started to burn as they went further into Jeremiah's history lesson. Gabriel hissed and stretched his wings, Jeremiah looked away as they shined brightly in the fire light at full length.

" _Eve, i think you remember her?"_ Gabe nodded " _Before Eve was banished to the void she made a being of darkness and light mixed"_ Gabriel cocked his head to the side as he cracked his knuckles. Jeremiah rolled his eyes " _Your grace will start to burn the further we dig into the truth, so be prepared to start hurting"_ Jeremiah summoned up a big piece of floating wood. The two hopped on and off they went flying in a tunnel of history.

Jeremiah went on to explain the things that were wrong and showing Gabriel the truth behind the lies he was fed to believe. He showed Gabriel the truth behind everything and everyone. Gabriel spotted a scene with a sort of angelic lab, he seen two smokes in two different glass vials. One black one white, a woman in a white dress stood watching a glass vial that had a red liquid in it.

" _What is that?"_ he asked as he pointed it out, Jeremiah stopped the plank and backed it up.

Gabriel pointed to the scene " _Ah, the creation of the guardians and what led to the banishment"_

" _Guardians?"_ Gabriel asked confused.

" _The Guardians of the world, the idea was scrapped"_

" _For what?"_

" _Just watch"_

The woman grabbed the vial with the red liquid and smiled sweetly as she started to tip the vial over the other two. The door behind her swung open and it caused the woman to drop the liquid and have it spill everything on the table. The vials with the liquid smoke shattered and dumped over the table. The white liquid smoke shied away from the red liquid that had spilled with everything else.

The woman watched the two liquid smoke avoided each other until the red liquid shot towards the white. The red took over the white, the red absorbed the white, then the black was drawn towards the red.

Suddenly Alex walked up behind her, Alexandria watched as the black liquid smoke infused itself with the red. Alex gasped horrified and held her mouth" _Eve!"_ Eve was surprised being too wrapped up in her project " _What have you done?!"_ another loud noise sounded and they looked to find Amra, Chuck, and Jeremiah standing in the doorway.

Eve managed to hide herself from their view and stuck the liquid infused with black into a syringe. She injected half into the back of Alex's neck then teleported away.

" _Alexandria? What are you doing?"_ Chuck asked.

Something in Alex's mind snap, her sanity. Her eyes started to glow red when they were only brown. Her head was low and she smiled and then she started to cry and made up a bruise on her face without them knowing.

Jeremiah walked up to her " _ **Alex? Are you okay?"**_ Alex shook her head, Jeremiah wrapped her in his arms and wrapped his tail around her leg as he ran his hand through her hair.

Chuck and Amara walked up to her and hugged her, after a moment they pulled away " _Now tell us what happened"_

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself down " _Eve happened"_

" _What happened next?"_ Gabriel was perplexed as the scene faded in red smoke, Jeremiah tapped his foot on the plank and off they went.

The plank stopped at another, Gabriel watched the scene play out.

Eve had escaped to the creation Chuck had made, she walked the land until she came to a small village. All the humans were asleep at this time as it was night, she walked until she heard a crying child. She followed the cries and found a woman in a nightgown cradling a young infant that was just born. She smiled.

Eve waited until the woman went to sleep with her husband, Eve snuck in through the window and walked up to the infant. She took out the syringe she used on Alexandria and opened it. The liquid formed into a red mist, the black circled around and through the red as it floated out and into the mouth of the young infant.

Suddenly there was a bright light behind her, she turned to see Chuck and Jeremiah glaring at her. She teleported away but was caught up to in purgatory, Jeremiah grabbed her by the neck and slammed her up against a tree. Her eyes widened in horror as his horns and eyes lit up with hell fire, his claws cut into her skin and his teeth sharpened as he snarled at her. She never seen him this angry before.

Chuck just watched Jeremiah's tail whip around, he didn't dare look at her, Eve was the reason Alexandria was hurt. She attacked Alex and it was against the holy law to harm another.

" _What do we do with her?"_ Jeremiah asked, Chuck walked up and laid a hand on Jeremiah's arm.

" _Lock her up, here"_

Jeremiah smiled as he backed away and snapped his fingers, Chuck turned away as the screaming and begging started. Chains wrapped themselves around Eve, she cried and begged but to no avail. Then she started to laugh, Chuck turned around confused " _What's so funny?"_

Her smile turned triumph " _I've already won"_

The scene faded and Jeremiah tapped the plank " _That was the worse thing that had ever happened, but i still don't blame my sister"_ the plank stopped at a scene.

Jeremiah was sitting on his throne of bones as Alex came in through the doors crying, he jumped up and ran to her. He wrapped her in his arms " _ **Alex? What happened? What's wrong?"**_ Alex showed him a hand mark on her face " _ **Who did this to you?"**_ he asked his claws started to sharpen and his horns and eyes start to ignite.

" _ **C-Chuck"**_ she sobbed out.

Jeremiah snarled as he stormed out with Alex following behind, but what he didn't know was Alex was trying her hardest not to smile. The scene faded.

Gabriel was so into the story that he didn't even noticed Jeremiah had moved the plank they were standing on. He watched as another scene formed within lightning clouds.

Chuck was playing with Amara and the archangels, Gabriel noticed that they were all still too young to remember this. He was able to point out him and the rest, he seen his baby self running around and fall since he was the youngest. Alex appeared in a cloud of black smoke, she smiled down at him and picked him up.

She still had the mark, she coaxed the others and Amara away, Jeremiah watched as Alex, Amara and the kids walked away.

When they were gone Jeremiah's horns and eyes lit up " _So you think since you made the rule you can break it?!"_ he yelled.

Chuck stepped back as Jeremiah backed him up to his throne, Jeremiah was taller than all of them. He loomed over Chuck like he was a child " _What are you talking about Jeremiah?"_

" _Don't act you don't know!"_

" _No i really don't know! What are you talking about?!"_ Chuck shouted as he stopped backing down and stood his ground.

" _The hand mark on her face you son of a bitch!"_ Jeremiah grabbed Chuck by the throat, Chuck's eyes widened, he knew Jeremiah could be scary but he didn't imagine this! Jeremiah's claws dug into his skin.

Chuck lifted his hands as he to was lifted up the wall he had been backed into, Chuck stared into Jeremiah's hellfire eyes " _Jeremiah i didn't hurt your sister, i wouldn't dare, i love your sister, why would i hurt her? I never laid a harmful finger on your sister, i promise Jeremiah and you know me i always keep my promises"_

The scene faded and another played. Chuck and Jeremiah were standing next to each other as they watched the girls play with the archangels. They couldn't possibly do any sort of harm at all, but something was wrong with them.

Alexandria had been acting odd ever since the problem with Eve. They needed to get to the bottom of things before they get out of hand. Then something happened with the little baby archangel Lucifer. He started to shine brightly then his wings turned red, then it started to happen to all of them except Michael.

Uriel's wings turned a deep shade of blue and Gabriel's turned to a gold color, not good. Chuck walked into the room the girls were in and walked up to Alex " _What happened?"_

Alex smiled, the mark was gone now " _Lucifer was upset that his wings were like everyones elses, so i changed the white to red. But then they all wanted it, well except Michael"_ She reached down and picked up said baby up as he went running by.

She snuggled little Michael as he looked on annoyed " _Mother please"_

" _Oh fine"_ Alex let him down and he ran to play with his brothers.

The scene faded in red smoke and another played. Amara was laying on the floor with Jeremiah as they played with the kids. Chuck was standing over an outlook onto the world he made, granted he did have help but still his idea. They kids were with the others for half the day.

" _What's wrong?"_ Alex asked as Chuck sighed.

Chuck just shook his head " _You've been acting strange ever since that Eve problem, ever since we scrapped the idea of more powerful creatures. Creatures that could put us in our place if we ever got out hand"_ Alex nodded " _So what is it? Why are you acting like this?"_

" _Because i'm better"_ she smiled, Chuck gave her a confused look " _It's just i feel way more powerful than i ever have"_ she walked up to him " _And there's nothing you can do to stop me"_

" _Why are you doing this? I thought you loved it here?"_

She pulled him in close and pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear " _Because i can"_

The scene faded and Gabriel turned to look Jeremiah in the eye " _I'm confused, what was in that liquid that made her all crazy?"_

Jeremiah just shook his head " _Don't know, never did find that out, something Eve had cooked up meaning it wasn't good"_ he pointed at the scene " _Watch so we can get out of here"_

Gabriel turned back to the scene.

A portal of darkness was open, Alex was staring at her brother, her lover and her lover's sister. She knew this day would come, at some point they would figure it out at. Chuck, Jeremiah and Amara all stood side to side as they raised their hands.

A powerful stream of light shot out of all of them, the very last thing Jeremiah heard before she was pushed into the portal was " _ **Help"**_

Jeremiah couldn't stop himself as he turned his beam to Chuck and Amara, the two drew out all of their power as they combined their power and pushed the two back into the void portal. The scene faded.

Gabriel turned around to Jeremiah who was looking at the plank they were standing on " _Well you know the rest"_ Gabriel went to say something but had to sit down as the plank went back the path. He held his head as Jeremiah sat down with him " _I know. That is a lot to take in"_

" _Why? Why was i lied to about this? She was my mother and he kept this away from us"_

" _After me and your mother were sent to the void your father erased your memory of her, your older brothers still knew. You and your brother Raphael didn't however, you were kept in the dark about it because, what i think anyway, it was the right thing to do at the moment. I think your father thought it'd be better if she was forgotten about"_

When the plank stopped Jeremiah stood and brought Gabriel to his feet " _Come on kid, let's get you back into your vessel"_

Gabriel shook his head " _What? No i can't, what about the power i absorbed or the fact that David may not want me back"_

Jeremiah smacked Gabriel's shoulder " _I'll take care of it, just i need you to do something for me"_

" _What's that?"_

" _I need to talk to my sister about what really happened, the way she remembers it is wrong and always will be. You up to it?"_

Gabriel nodded " _Yes sir, because i would like to speak with her also"_

" _Good"_

* * *

A/N: I know that these chapters are coming at you hot but i've been working hard on these because i feel like i owe you guys. Plus my body is a little sleep deprived from this work, i mean when post this it's going to be like 3 in the morning and it'll be 330 before it's registered into the site. Also i'm very sorry about the delay about the absence of chapters, there is no excuse for it now.

Well i guess writer's block is a thing but it's not that, i've been too busy with my nieces lately and my sister. I used to avoid my family for my writing because i didn't feel like i connected to them when i felt like i connected to you. I felt connected to you guys because i could be myself when i'm writing.

There is freedom to let your mind unwind and unravel all of the creative ideas to lay and wait or run free on the internet or other things.

Anyway, i just want to say that i am stooked for the new season coming this thursday! Whoo Hooo! Also i love each and every single one of you and i hope everything in your life is going swimmingly.

If not than i have some advice for you.

Take it from somebody who has nothing, i mean i avoid my family and write to escape my every day to day life so i don't have to do things. Also suicide is a very selfish idea, it may not affect you but it does affect the people who love you. Stop cutting! You're beautiful!

Take it from somebody who is homeschooled and sheltered for most of her life, i'm mostly by myself and i have nobody to talk to about my feelings except my mom who i only get to see once a month since my dad has custody of me.

Now i am old enough to leave and live with my mom but i can't because of my homeschooling. By the way it's not that great, i mean yes you get to get up at whatever time you want but once you lose motivation it's all done.

At the moment i'm taking a pill that keeps me motivated because i lost my motivation i while ago. My family doesn't know i take it.

Oh my Chuck! What am i saying?! I'm babbling in text! But yeah stop if it's harming you and or if it hurts the people around you. There are angels everywhere on this world, people who love you who are always willing to talk. Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews, please leave more if you want.

Reviews really do help this story along, also i may not reply to the reviews but do note that i read them and i love you. I love all of you and you're beautiful and smart and kind, i love you.


	17. Elio Boys

The impala roared down the two lane road as Dean was driving to the hospital. David sat in the back seat checking over Trixie beside him. Dean looked back and seen David taking her temperature. They were only five minutes away from the nearest hospital now, still Dean drove as if the forces of hell were on their tail.

Dean checked the side mirror after that thought, he could see the building and he pulled the e brake. The back end of the impala fished tailed as Dean came to a screeching halt in a parking space. Dean pulled the key as David opened the back door, Dean walked to the back and helped David move Trixie out.

Dean carried her bridal style into the building with David trying to keep up with him with his short legs. David ran up to the desk where the lady would be "Help!" he yelled when he didn't see a lady working. David started ringing the bell like a mad man "Help!" he yelled again.

A lady and a man came running out, the man was chocolate skinned and ridiculously tall, i mean he was taller than Sam. The woman was shorter than Dean and the same size of David. Another nurse came in with a gurney, the doctor laid his hand on Trixie's forehead and had Dean lay her on the gurney.

More nurses and doctors came out with medical equipment and and a breathing machine and an ice pack. David and Dean were held back by another doctor as the others took her to the er.

* * *

Trixie had her headphones on as she walked her way through the halls of her drama school. She had a happy smile on her face, she said hi to everyone, she looked towards the janitor's closet and seen Gabriel grab his things as the school bell rings. He winked at her and she blushed.

Trixie was tackled as her best friend Ashley came running up behind her and tackle her in a bear hug. Trixie laughed at her friend's antics "Hey Ash!" she cheered.

Ashley let go of Trixie "Hey hey hey" Ashley looked up to see Gabriel, she waved "Hi Mr. Castle!" Gabriel smiled and waved, Trixie rolled her eyes as Gabe entered his closet for his things.

"Come on Ash we'll be late for class"

Ashley pouted "Ooooh do i since a little crush for the cleaner?" she teased.

Trixie rolled her eyes "Shut up and let's go, we'll be late"

"I do since a crush" Ashley and Trixie walked to their class but something was wrong. As Trixie looked around she noticed something, the school was different, from between the kids in the hall Trixie thought it looked sorta like a hospital.

She turned to Ashley "Hey Ash, did they remodel this place during summer?"

Ashley looked around "No i don't think so, why do you ask?"

Trixie shook her head "It just feels different to be here"

"Oh i know what you mean, how are you feeling?" Ashley rested her hand on Trixie's forehead.

Trixie gave a confused look "What? What are you doing?"

"Just checking if you were okay"

"Okay"

"Come on" Ashley grabbed Trixie's hand and took off running to their classes.

* * *

Sam and Castiel stood over a sleeping Rowena, they had carried her off the road "What do we do with her? We can't take her to the hospital" Cas asked.

Sam sighed "Are you able to heal her?" Castiel looked down at the ground "What's wrong?"

"I can't use my grace"

Sam went wide eyed "What? Why? How?"

"Before Gabriel left, he extracted my grace just enough for it to build back normally"

"Cas what the hell happened?"

Castiel sighed and went to answer but seen that Rowena started to glow a purple color. His eyes narrowed as he and Sam kneeled down with her, Rowena gasped as her eyes shot open and her whole shot upwards. She looked around in a panic "Oh great, i leave demons only to wound up with the Winchesters"

"How are you feeling Rowena?" Cas asked as he tried to avoid Sam's questions.

Rowena looked at him and then looked at the bite mark on her shoulder as it slowly healed "Terribly angel boy" she rubbed her shoulder as she began to shake, Sam rolled his eyes as Cas took off his trench coat and wrapped it around her.

"You can tell us, what happened?"

Rowena looked at him with a critical eye "I was attacked if you couldn't tell"

"We got that but by what? That mark looked like a hound or a hellhound but it was too huge for either" Sam said as he watched her eyes.

"Crowley sicked his mutt on me"

"Since when did you start calling him Crowley?"

"He is not my son, not anymore anyway, there's something wrong with him"

"He's the devil, how more evil can he get?"

Rowena froze as she seen a huge black cloud low in the sky, she slowly raised her hand and pointed "That evil" Cas and Sam both turn around and see the cloud headed for the hospital Dean and David took Trixie to.

* * *

David paced the waiting room as Dean sat and read a magazine, he looked up and sighed "Dude chill out, she'll be fine, you used that plan that was set up for her right?" David nodded "Then she'll be fine, i know Gabriel, he's like me, he wouldn't let her die"

"Dean i come from a time where a fever was a very common way to die"

"Dude she'll be fine"

At that moment the first nurse came back with a clipboard "Gabriel Castle?" she asked. David looked at her and nodded "Oh you can come see her now, just follow me" he pointed to Dean, the nurse nodded "Sure he can come to"

The two followed the nurse down what seemed like endless hallways until they finally reached Trixie's room. Trixie wasn't hooked up to anything which unnerved them both "Uh shouldn't she be on ivs or something?" David asked.

The nurse shut the curtain as the big man walked in "Hello David, Dean" the man nodded to them "Dean i must ask you to step out"

Dean looked to David who smiled, Dean muttered something under his breath and rolled his eyes as he walked out of the door, the door shut but he put his ear up to the it.

David turned to the doctor and nurse "Who the hell are you two, really? Because i know you ain't human"

"David" the nurse walked up "I must ask you something very important" she looked to the doctor who only nodded "Do you wish to see your wife and kids again?" David went wide eyed.

"You see David" the man walked up "That vessel is failing" he pointed to the nurse "And so is yours" now David knew everything, they were angels "Gabriel needs a more powerful vessel, you"

"I get to see Marabell and the kids again?" Gabriel and the man both nod "Will Trixie be better?" he pointed, they nod again "Fine, yes, as long as i'm not here"

The man walked up and grabbed his head "This might sting a little" the man drew up his hand "Open" David opened his mouth.

Suddenly a bright light escaped David's mouth and into the man's hand but wasn't really touching it. The man let it go and Gabriel snapped his fingers to allow David's soul into heaven. Gabriel's female vessel fell to the floor as he exited out and entered David's.

Once Gabriel was fully into David's vessel he looked up at Jeremiah as he let go " _Now what? The vessel is still failing"_

" _Don't worry little one, i told you i would handle it, now relax and open your mouth"_ Gabriel opened his mouth as Jeremiah pulled out a red and black smoke with Gabriel's grace, Jeremiah left just enough grace for it to regrow. Jeremiah had to pull out all but of Gabriel's grace so it would reset, like what Gabriel did to Castiel.

" _What are you doing?"_ Gabe asked as Jeremiah pulled out a glass jar where he put all the remaining tainted grace in.

" _I am taking tips from a friend of mine, letting the grace reset itself"_

Just at that Trixie's whole body jolted and her eyes were pure silver, no longer having that shade of gold that showed Gabriel she was his soulmate. Jeremiah then vanished into fire as he went back to hell.

* * *

Dean didn't know what was going on so he walked back to the waiting room when suddenly his phone started going off like crazy. He pulled it out and seen Sam had been trying to get a hold of him.

"Oh God Dean it's about damn time!" he yelled.

"Yeah well i was a little busy" Dean whispered.

"Dean you need to get them out of there, now!"

Dean drew the phone back "What why?"

"Just look out the damn window!"

Dean shook his head and something caught his eye, a black cloud of demons. He squinted his eyes just enough and seen something that made his heart drop, Crowley stood with a sickening smirk on his face. Red smoke with coming from his mouth, his eyes were red and he could see two horns on his head and a tail.

* * *

Trixie knew something was wrong the moment she stepped into the classroom, everything felt wrong just from the moment she woke up that morning. Her home felt as if she wasn't home, her car felt as if she was in the back as somebody else drove. Her and Ashley running down the halls felt like she was being wheeled around on something. And now her classroom felt like dread, like a hospital room. Something in her mind kept ticking and scratching at the walls in her head.

She tried to ignore it but it kept coming back and annoying her, she raised her hand "Mr. Green can i go to the nurse's office?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course Ms. Winter"

Trixie smiled as she grabbed her book bag and carried all her things with her out of the classroom. The ticking got louder as she walked, she seen Gabriel mopping the floors as she walked by but she couldn't deal with him at the moment. Gabriel smiled and waved, she did the same but didn't make eye contact.

When she took another step she heard the sound of something snapping, she looked behind her but couldn't see anything. Her head had stopped ticking but something else happened, she felt great! She felt better than great, she felt amazing, she felt powerful. Trixie lifted her head and smirked as her sanity snapped, she turned her head back over towards Gabriel and walked up to him.

Trixie wrapped her arms around his middle from behind him as he mopped. He smiled "Shouldn't you be in class young lady?"

"Why does it matter, it's not like this is real or anything" he stopped, she let go and he turned to face her. He gave her a confused look "Oh you didn't know, i guess that makes sense, since you're nothing more than a dream boy. I knew something was off the moment i woke up"

She turned around and swayed her hips as she walked out of the building as soon as she took one step in the street she was struck by a speeding semi. There was nothing left.

* * *

Gabriel looked at Trixie with worry as she tried to calm down her breathing, he hadn't said anything about the missing color from her eyes. He was just glad she was alive when the door opens. Dean came in with a can of spray paint and a salt jug, Gabriel gave him a confused look as he started to pour the salt on the window and door.

"Dean what are you doing?" he asked.

"David i ain't got time to talk, how much has Gabriel showed you about warding off demons?" he asked waving Gabriel off.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes because Dean didn't recognize who he was "What's happening?" Trixie asked shaken.

Gabriel stood and walked to the window "David answer the damn question!" Dean yelled.

Still Gabriel didn't answer his question as panic and fear shot through him, he grabbed a scalpel that was left on the desk by the others until he and Jeremiah got them out. He cut into his arm and holy shit did it fucking hurt, he'd never felt pain before unless it was with his own blade.

He used his own blood, grace or not he was still an archangel and so these wardings should work better than Dean's. Dean turned to face him and seen what he was doing "Dude!"

"You asked how much did Gabriel show me, well a lot" Dean watched as Gabriel put a ward on each wall and one on the door. Just as he was finished the black cloud hit the window at full force, it sharrted the window and blew all the salt away.

However it still couldn't get in thanks to Gabriel's wards "Huh good thinking David" Dean said as he wrapped up Gabriel's arm with gauze that was in a glass jar on the counter.

Trixie started to cry as she jumped off the bed and hugged Gabriel tightly "Gabriel i'm scared" she whimpered.

* * *

He could feel it, she was here, why she would be in a hospital was beyond him but he wouldn't dare question her. He needed to find her and he would do anything if it meant finding her. He looked in the parking lot and seen the Winchester's impala, of course they would be here with her. No matter, he wasn't worried about dumb and dumber.

He snapped his fingers and the glass doors to the building exploded into dust, he smiled as the feeling got stronger. However his power felt weaker, he growled at that feeling and made his way through the halls. Doctors and nurse along with patients all hid and cowered from him. Good, just what the human race was made to do, cower in the face of true power.

Fear is a very basic emotion, make somebody fear you and you can make them do whatever you them to. Crowley loved the feeling of being feared, it made him feel powerful. Crowley whistled as he walked the halls in search of the woman he oh so desperately wanted to find. He wanted to see her again, he was intrigued by her eyes, her walk and her taste.

Crowley remembered the kiss she gave him the day the boys showed up with their little problem and needed his and his mother's help. His mother was nothing to him now, dead weight, his puppy should have taken care of her by now.

Crowley needed to stop dwelling on the past and focus on the future, he hummed and then kept whistling as he followed the sense of power. Crowley made many turns until a demon possessing a nurse told him where he could find a Winchester.

No doubt in him because he knew if the Winchesters were here then they were here with her. He growled at the thought of the Winchesters disgracing her, in ways that would make her ungrateful to him for letting her live. Crowley hated to admit it but he needed the mortal alive.

There was just something about her that didn't feel mortal, something stronger, something like him. Crowley was excited to get to work on her so he added a slight skip to his step as he whistled along his way.

When he came to the door that held his prize on the other side a wicked smile came across his face, he snapped his fingers and blew the door off it's hinges. He slowly took a step into the room still whistling.

When the dust cleared Crowley seen something that made his heart skip a couple beats! Trixie and Gabriel both! Two little birdies one stone. He also seen Dean-o standing there looking afraid. Perfect.

Crowley smiled wickedly "Elio Boys" he said in a hoarse voice laced with fire.


	18. Fuck!

A/N: I just want to point out that i had read through the story to make sure i didn't forget anything and i found something that made me mad. I had mixed up the names for Uriel and Raphael. So i went through the chapters and fixed i hope all of them. If you find something i did wrong or it doesn't fit the story please let me know and i'll do my best to fix them.

Also if you have questions don't be afraid to PM me i will answer them, and i don't think i'll be doing request so sorry about that. But i love you all and i say read on my lovely subjects.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this chapter, also i don't own the Supernatural cast and crew or characters. I only own the story plot, Trixie Winter, Alexandria and Jeremiah. With that, read on.

* * *

"Let me tell you something about angels and demons and their life force. When an angel or demon posses someone their true form is hidden for human protection. However if you give either enough power their true form starts to show as they lose control over themselves, too mad with power. Although an angel does have more self control over themselves than a demon would ever hope for.

"Since a demon's true form isn't as deadly as an angel's but still terrifying non the same. An angel must have full control over themselves because if they didn't then, well, they would be cleansed.

"Cleansing is a form of **punishment** a mother gives to her son, a lie and the truth mixed together as one. Everything of the mind wiped clean and reseted to specific standards and would give the host a chance to try again, but only once.

"If a demon is given more power than what was given in the first time around, then shall they show the true self that lie underneath the human costume. Terror and dread mixed with fangs and claws.

"There are beings powerful enough to reset these monsters, beings that gave the power in the first place.

"However. The power that is given will consume the host's life force day after day, the more it is used, the more it shall eat. Once the original is consumed there shall be nothing left but darkness in it's wake"

* * *

Nobody knew what to do, Dean and Gabriel stood frozen while Trixie shook with fear, Crowley whistled as he walked over the door and into the room. Dean reached for his gun but found that it was missing and he cringed at the thought of not being armed.

As Crowley took his last step into the room he smiled wickedly "And what do we have here? Gabriel and Trixie in the same room at the same time, how convenient, for me" Gabriel took a step back along with Trixie.

"What the hell do you want Crowley?" Dean asked with a frown on his face.

"Oh Dean, you used to be my friend, i am sad to admit that, it's pathetic of me to have been your friend. You're human, a pathetic waste of ideas, god thought that he was going to be the big shot with the big plan for everything but he was wrong"

Crowley then noticed something about Gabriel, something was missing about him. His grace was missing "Oh Gabriel what is this that i spy? Or rather what don't i spy" Gabriel gulped out of fear, Crowley chuckled "Your grace is missing and by the look on your face, you were hopping to use that as a scare tactic"

"And you never answered the question" Gabe said back as calmly as he could.

All Crowley did was snap his fingers and Dean was gone, back with Sam, wherever he was. Gabriel and Trixie looked at where Dean was standing and looked back at Crowley with fear in their eyes.

"What i want is simple, information is all, information on Alex" Crowley snapped his fingers and everyone vanished, even the demon cloud outside.

* * *

Sam, Castiel and Rowena were in the process of walking towards the bunker when Dean just pops up out of nowhere. He looked around in a panic "Son of a bitch!" he yelled. Sam, Castiel and Rowena all stared at him with surprises on their faces. Dean looked back at the hospital and seen that everything was back to normal, no demon cloud.

"Dean what the hell happened?" Sam asked.

"Fucking Crowley happened! He fucking sent me away and who knows what he did to Gabriel and Trixie!"

"Wait, Crowley took Gabriel and Trixie?" Castiel asked with worry on his face.

"Oh no" was all Rowena said before pointing ahead of them "Uhm boys"

They all look but don't see or hear anything "What?" Sam asked.

"Hound"

They all looked again and then they could see it, a giant hellhound with red eyes, they all froze. This was the biggest hell hound they ever seen, it was almost the size of a full grown man. The damn thing came up just above Sam's waist line which scared the shit out of them.

The hound dragged its knife like claws on the pavement creating sparks, it snarled showing it's razor sharp teeth. Everyone was frozen with fear but just as the hound lunghed at them Rowena was able to teleport all of them just outside the bunker door.

Rowena almost toppled over but Castiel caught her before she could reach the ground "We should get to safety" he suggested.

Dean nodded with Sam as they helped Rowena into the bunker, Dean was hoping to get some answers from her. But he would wait for her to recover, well recovered enough to talk, he needed to know what happened to Gabriel and Trixie.

* * *

Everything was dark and smelled awful, like rotten eggs, it sickened Trixie to the bone, fucking demons. She lifted her head to see Gabriel chained to rusty bloody bars to her right, she looked at her own wrist and seen she was in the same predicament. She sighed "Fucking demons" she muttered to herself.

Gabriel groaned and slowly raised his head and looked around "Trixie? Do you know where we are?" he asked with worry on his voice.

"I don't know, somewhere with demons"

Gabriel took a whiff of the air and scrunched up his nose in disgust "Yep, somewhere with demons"

"Gabriel are we in hell?" Trixie asked with panic in her voice "Tell me we're not on hell"

"I don't know" he grunted as he tried to break the shackles on his wrist. Gabriel stopped and Trixie froze as they both heard a deep chuckle in the dark corner of their cage. Gabriel knew that chuckle, he knew it all too well, his head shot to the corner "Lucifer?"

Red eyes glowed in the dark "That's my name little brother" suddenly the corner wasn't so dark and they could see him more clearly, his old vessel. He was also shackled to the wall bars

"Wait, the Lucifer?" Trixie asked.

Lucifer smiled "I ain't the only one here" he pointed over to the other corner as it lit up "Say hello Mikey"

Michael looked up with sad eyes "Gabriel?"

Gabriel went teary eyed as he thought of where they could be "A-are we in the cage?" he stuttered out. They were all chained to rusty bloody bars.

Lucifer scoffed "It's a cage, does that make you feel better?"

Trixie started to cry, Gabriel looked "Honey, please don't cry, we'll be okay, i promise, i'll get us out of here" Michael shook his head while Lucifer cringed, but it managed to calm Trixie down, but she knew the truth, she was just thankful for the care.

"And who are you by the way, because i never caught your name, and why is my little brother calling you 'Honey'?" Lucifer asked with a amused smile.

"Trixie, my name is Trixie, i'm Gabriel's girlfriend" she said quietly and looking down at the floor of the cage.

Michael smiled "I guess you weren't expecting to meet his family like this huh?" he asked sarcastically, he knew Gabriel would have never wanted her to meet them but it lightened the mood nonetheless.

* * *

Two days later~

Dean paced the war room as Sam was looking for any signs of demons, maybe they could grab one and get some answers. Rowena was drinking a cup of tea while Cas just kept his eyes closed in thought.

"Okay Rowena, tell us what happened before you popped up out of nowhere"

Rowena took a deep breath as she looked around the room, she seen Sam look at her and Cas didn't care as he searched his memories. She sat her cup of tea down and crossed her arms "Well, this happened awhile ago mind you, back when you needed my help with the angel over there and his brother on being kids. Before you showed i went into the little building to look around when i was jumped by a woman in black. She turned herself into me before she knocked me out and that was it"

"That's it? That's what made Crowley sick his mut on you" right as Dean said that the hellhound outside jumped onto the bunker door.

"No, when i woke to find myself in my room i went to Crowley and told him. There was something wrong about him, there was red smoke coming out his mouth" Castiel perked up at that "He said that i had a job to find the woman and if i didn't his hound would have me for a snack"

"You said no" Sam said.

Bang, the hound hit the door, bang, bang, bang, crash! They all froze as they heard the hound break through the first door. They all flinched as the hound banged on the second door.

"Alright everybody to the dungon" Dean commanded, the hound banged again "Come on, now, go!" he yelled.

* * *

He was seated upon his throne when he thought of letting the human girl roam in his palace, he did need her alive after all. The archangels, they could stay, Gabriel yes he is missing a lot of his grace but still not quite human, meaning he could sit for days, for years until his grace grew back and he broke out. But Crowley was confident that he couldn't, the others didn't.

It is such a shame that they believe they are in Lucifer's cage, true they are, but not **the** cage.

He hissed, he hated the feeling of his power slipping from his grasp, he needed to find Alexandria and he needed to find her fast. He needed his power back, he sighed, he'd wait until tomorrow to worry about the archangels.

Right now he needed to get the human out of the cage, it has been two days now and the human hadn't eaten yet. She must be starving, maybe if he fed her then she would cooperate with him.

He stood and he could feel his tail and horns start to retract back into his vessel, he growled and forced them back out. He took long loud steps as he made his way to the prison he gave them with two extra demons.

* * *

Trixie was sitting against the wall and as soon as she tries to let sleep over come her she hears something outside. It sounded like a train whistle coming, she smiled "I hear the train a comin' rollin' round the bend-" the archangels give her a weird look but she just kept singing "-I ain't seen the sunshine since i don't know when. Well i'm stuck in folsom prison and time keeps draggin on"

Lucifer smiled as he to heard the train and joined in the singing "While a train keeps a rollin' on down to San Antone. When i was just a baby my mama told me son. Always be a good boy, don't ever play with guns, but i shot a man in Reno just to watch him die. When i hear that whistle blowin' i hang my head and cry"

Michael and Gabriel gave them both weird looks before Gabriel heard the train coming down the tracks "I bet there's rich folks eatin' in some fancy dining car. They're probably drinkin' coffee and smokin' big cigars. Well i know i had it comin', i know i can't be free. But those people keep a movin' and that's what tortures me"

They all looked at Michael who rolled his eyes and shook his head "Well if they freed me from this prison if that railroad train was mine. I bet i'd move it on a little farther down the line, far from folsom prison, that's where i long to stay. Then i'd let that lonesome whistle blow my blues away"

Trixie smiled as the song finished and the train could no longer be heard behind them. She looked up when they heard the sound of footsteps, three sets to be exact. Then suddenly two demons with suits showed up with Crowley in the middle who had a shit eating smirk on his face.

They opened the cage and the two demons walked in "What are you doing?" Michael asked.

The two demons didn't answer and walked up to Trixie, she had a look of fear on her face "Don't you touch her!" Gabriel yelled which made the demons stop.

"Awe Gabriel, scared for your girlfriend? Go on boys, he's all bark no bite, he's powerless" Crowley teased.

The two demons grab Trixie's shackles and undo them all the while Gabriel and Trixie yelling and pleading. The two demons carry Trixie who kicked and screamed all the way, Gabriel begged Crowley not to hurt her when he noticed his threats weren't getting him anywhere.

All Crowley did was wink at the Archangel before closing the cage door and walking off "Hold her still you imbeciles!" he commanded.

* * *

Sam and Dean were thinking of a plan as they hid in the dungeon, Rowena couldn't enter. Sam snapped his fingers "Alright, if the hound is after Rowena-"

"Samuel, i'm not letting you feed me to that thing" Rowena warned.

"No, i mean we could lock it in here, in the dungeon"

"Sam are you fucking stupid? That thing can bang it's way through solid steel doors, you think you can lock it in one room" Dean said.

"No Sam is right" Castiel spoke up "If we use Rowena as bait the hound will run after her, whereas she will jump out of the way at the last second the hound will fall into the dungeon where it will be stuck because of the demon traps and pure iron"

"That's exactly what i was thinking" Sam said now thinking Cas read his mind or something.

"It's a good plan" Dean said.

"Do i not get a say in this?" Rowena asked now hurt at this plan, being dangled like a worm on a hook for that damn hound.

Right then they heard the final crash as it echoed through the halls of the bunker "Nope, because it's the only one we got" Dean clarified.

"Fuck" she whinned.


	19. NO!

Gabriel was in termoli, he hated the feeling of being human, all the emotions running through his head. All the imaginations going through his thoughts, he hated yet envied the human race. He hated how everything could crumble in an instant and with just a thought to pull it off. Yet he envied how they could have so many creative thoughts in one's mind, he envied how they could think of things that had no true reason as to why but they could nonetheless.

He gritted his teeth and tried to keep quiet but Micheal and Lucifer could see just how much he wanted to explode on the demons for taking his mate away. They could see how much he tried to shut out but him being almost human made him more prone to worry and rage.

"Relax little brother, i'm sure your little girlfriend is doing just fine" Lucifer said calmly.

Gabriel bit his bottom lip and shook his head, he looked over and glared at his older brother "How can you think that?!" he yelled. Lucifer held his hands up in mock surrender "I can't stand this! Fuck!" he hit his hands off the wall behind him and looked down, he shook his head "I hate human emotions" he started to tear up.

Michael looked at him in surprise "You became human for her?!" he asked in shock.

"Gabriel was she really that special to you?"

Gabriel nods "Yes, but i didn't become human for her, i became human because i had no other choice in the matter"

Their eyes widened "Excuse me?" Michael said.

"Yeah why didn't you have a choice?"

Gabriel took a deep breath "Well let me tell you, let me tell you everything"

* * *

"Come darling, you must eat"

Trixie glared up at Crowley, he was laying food out for her but she wouldn't touch any of it, true she was hungry but she didn't dare eat the poison he insisted on feeding her. Well it wasn't real poison but it was a statement. They sat in a kitchen with her sitting at an old medieval fashion table.

Crowley had his demons bring her new clothes, a fancy medieval fashion red dress that made her look like a princess, or a queen as he put it. She believed Crowley had a thing for her but she wouldn't indulge in the perks.

"If you really want me to be your queen then you must grant me one wish" she said calmly as Crowley sat across from her.

His head perked up "And what would that be darling?" he smiled finally getting a response out of her other than threatening her boyfriend.

"You must let the archangels go"

He narrowed his eyes "You want me to let the archangels go, go where?"

"Let them free, with all their power"

"Why? Because you think maybe they could smite me?" she looked away "Fine, i'll let them go and with all their power, oh and just to make you even more happy, i'll even send them to dumb and dumber and let you watch me do it"

Trixie gave him a questionable look "Why?"

Crowley stood from the table "So i can wipe that smirk of confidence right off your pretty little face"

As Crowley started to walk off Trixie stood and brushed off the red dress, it was hard to keep up with him in the red heels they gave her but she didn't dare take them off out of fear of getting punished for it.

* * *

Gabriel looked up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes, he did try his best not to cry but he couldn't help it. His human emotions made it too hard not to feel anything, he felt dread and panic when he heard those footsteps coming down that hallway. Lucifer just laid back with confidence on his face but Gabriel knew better than that.

Michael was a whole other story, after what Gabriel had shared with them, he couldn't handle it. He had forgotten about the truth and when he heard those footsteps he started to worry and it showed.

There was another set of footsteps, lighter but still loud, could be a set of heels, _Trixie?_ Gabriel was brought out his thoughts when Crowley showed his ugly mug at their cell. He smirked as the second set caught up to him.

Gabriel perked up when he felt Trixie's presence, he looked out of the cell and seen her. She looked puzzled at Crowley. Crowley snapped his fingers and the cell opened, he put his tail up when she tried to come in "Ah ah, can't have the queen getting her new dress all dirty now can we?" he stated with a sickening smirk.

Lucifer looked up "What's wrong Crowley, the new chick giving you orders now?" he snarked which earned him a backhand across the mouth.

"Nobody tells me what to do" Crowley fixed his suit and sniffled "Now boys i'm only doing this is because the new queen asked for it and what she wants she gets"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes "She isn't yours Crowley, she was never yours and never will be" Crowley looked to Gabriel before looking at Trixie, Gabriel followed his gaze "Trixie?" Trixie looked at the ground and away from him. Gabriel's eyes widen and start to tear up again.

Crowley then winked at Gabriel and snapped his fingers and the chains holding Michael and Lucifer disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lucifer went to stand but his legs wouldn't work, Michael froze, his hands frozen in place and his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Now boys let's get you out of my hair" Crowley snapped his fingers and the older brothers were gone but Gabriel was still there.

Trixie crossed her arms "What the hell Crowley, i thought you were going to let all the archangels go?!" she yelled with anger and confusion on her face.

Crowley turned to her and started to walk out "I did let the archangels go, your boyfriend over here isn't an archangel at the moment, he's practically human" Trixie was frozen and Crowley laughed evilly as he walked away from the cells.

Once Crowley was gone Trixie took one last look at Gabriel, his pleading eyes begging her to stay. She winked with a devious smile plastered on her face, Gabriel turned confused as she walked away.

* * *

Sam and Dean were pacing in the dungeon as they waited for the hound to come banging on their door and try to kill them. Rowena was chewing her nails with an anxious look on her face. Castiel just watched the door when he felt this powerful force coming from everywhere, he narrowed his eyes then they widened as the feeling got stronger and stronger then suddenly.

Lucifer and Michael appeared right in front of him, they looked beaten and bloodied with cuts and bruises on their faces and arms. Michael swayed as he tried to keep himself upright, Lucifer had to keep a hold of a shelf just to keep himself on his feet.

Sam and Dean froze at the sight of the archangels, Castiel walked up to them "Brothers?" he asked with a careful voice.

Lucifer glared at him while Michael looked around in a panic "Where are we?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Castiel looked around to see Rowena frozen and the brothers had horror and shock on their faces.

*Bang!*

Michael and Lucifer flinched as the noise rang through the small room, Sam grabbed Rowena and pulled her to the entrance to the dungeon. Dean walked out and stood beside Cas while Sam helped the archangels away from the door.

"Alright Rowena, you remember the plan?" Dean asked as he loaded his sawed off shotgun with salt and iron rounds.

Rowena took a deep breath as the bangging kept on throughout the prepping.

When the door fell Rowena froze, she couldn't move as the hound took slow steps into the room. Snarling and growling it stops and eyes her with red glowing eyes, it drags it claws across the floor, as it stares her down.

Like a dark bullet it shot forward so fast Sam barely had enough time to pull Rowena out of the way. He grabbed her arm and ripped her toward his chest as the hound lost it's footing and fell on it's side inside the dungeon.

Dean and Castiel ran and grabbed the two iron doors and pushed them as hard as they could to shut the hound in. The hound stood and growled at the shutting doors as the traps kept it in place. When the doors shut it let out a deathly howl to the empty chain filled darkness.

Dean turned to the archangels "Alright" he huffed "What the hell happened to you two and why are you here?"

* * *

The boys walk back to the war room as Rowena walks to the bathrooms, Michael was shaking and Lucifer leaned against the walls as he stumbled his way through the halls with the Winchester brothers.

Sam and Dean had ended up taking them to a guest room next to Trixie and Gabriel's room. Sam showed where Michael could sleep and Dean helped Lucifer to the room right across the hall from Michael's. Strangely it was the same one he used when he was possessing Cas.

"Alright you can sleep in here, now don't worry about the sheets, we'll get you guys cleaned up in the morning" Dean said helping Lucifer to the bed and tucked him in "Try to get some rest, you look like you need it"

Dean walked out of the room to see Sam walk to Trixie's room and grabbed a bear that had white wings and walked back to Michael's room.

Sam walked up to the scared Michael and handed him the bear, it helped him to sleep as Sam frowned _Was the cage that bad for him?_ he thought to himself. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door, he saw Castiel standing at the door. Cas walked in and saw the state Michael was in, he sat down on the and ran his hand through Michael's hair.

Sam narrowed his eyes and looked back and saw Dean watching, he looked back and watched Castiel calm Michael down and started to sing something in enochian.

It seemed to put Michael to sleep pretty quickly so Sam didn't complain, Dean smiled with Sam as Castiel stood and looked sheepishly as he walked to Lucifer's room and did the same thing. Lucifer took a little longer since he didn't like being treated like a fledgling but he needed it.

"I believe it is time for rest" Castiel said.

Dean just huffed and nodded as Sam crossed his arms "I guess it is, so what was the song you sang?"

Cas looked at the floor "It's a lullaby the angels would sing to fledglings who didn't want to get their rest and others who were too scared to rest"

"Huh" was all Sam said before he went to his room, Cas had already showed where Rowena could stay for the night, he had said the bunker was like a hotel with lots of rooms. Dean walked to his room as Cas followed him and all doors shut for the night.

* * *

Trixie was pacing as Crowley sent her to his room, she kept thinking to herself if this was the point where he would make her his queen for good. She thought that this was when he claimed her as his own. No she couldn't let that happen _Tick tok tick tok_ sounded in her head. She hissed and held her head in her hands, this annoying ticking in her mind giving her a headache.

 _Oh he won't be happy about that_ she thought to herself as she started to chew her nails _Tick tok tick tok_ the ticking getting worse by the second. She heard the sound of his footsteps coming down the hallway and started to panic, the ticking getting worse with each step he took.

She could hear his happy whistling as he walked the halls of his castle, she hated this feeling she felt in her mind. This dreaded ticking that kept going on around in her mind, she needed to do something about it but didn't know how.

Just as the footsteps stopped at the door the ticking stopped, she stood and brushed off her dress. The doors opened and revealed Crowley who had a smirk on his face. She stood still as he walked up to her with a sly smile.

"Elio darling, i do believe you have deal to hold up on your end" Trixie swallowed her spit and backed away from him as he backed her up to the wall. Trixie hit her back against the wall and froze making Crowley chuckle "Oh darling"

Crowley slammed his hands on either side of her head making her flinch, Crowley licked his lips as he leans his them to hers. Trixie slips away from under his arm, Crowley growls and clenches his fist.

He turns to see Trixie looking worried and scared, he smiled "Come darling, there's nothing to be scared of" Crowley cleared his tail swaying back and forth behind him. He slowly walked up to her and wrapped his left arm around her waist and tilted her head up with his right hand.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her softly, Trixie tried to pull away but Crowley held her still by her chin. She whimpered at his painful hold but he didn't let go even as she tried to push him off, she needed air and he was suffocating her.

Finally he granted her air, she coughed as she started to breath again "Sorry darling, guess i got carried away" he apologizes but not sounding as if he didn't care one bit.

Crowley picked her up bridle style and threw her on his bed, once again Trixie tried to get away but he climbed over her and held her in place. She had tears in her eyes as he started to kiss her neck and nibble at her sensitive spot.

Trixie closed her eyes and tried to shake her head no Crowley moved his right hand to hold both of her wrist to keep her held down and moved his left down her leg.

" _No, no, no, no"_ she chanted in enochian " _No, no, no, no"_ her words getting louder and louder with each time. Just as Crowley's hand found her pantie line she screamed " _NO!"_

Her scream caused a shock wave that threw Crowley off her and vases to shatter along with his window. Trixie sat up to see Crowley out cold on the other side of the room, she wasted no time right now. Trixie took this moment to throw off her heels and run out the room not looking back, it's too bad that she didn't, if she did then she would have seen Crowley's horns and tail disappear in a red smoke.

That same smoke floated its way to her running form and went into her ears without her knowledge causing her eyes to flash red for a split second then back to silver.


	20. Love bites but so do i

When Lucifer woke up he was surprised he slept at all, he's an archangel, he shouldn't need sleep. However Dean was right, he needed it, he seen his wounds were already starting to heal themselves. He shook his head as he went to stand and almost fell over, he seen a cane next to his bed and grabbed it, he snapped the damn thing two as he stood on his own. He limped his way to the door and made his way through the bunker, he walked past the storage room and he could still hear the hound inside pacing around.

he had made his way to the war room and flopped down on a chair that made an awful cracking sound. He didn't fall over so he figured the chair would still hold him, how wrong he was. Cas walked into the room and he moved too fast for the poor chair and it snapped right from under him.

Lucifer fell to the floor with a groan, Cas rolled his eyes as he came over and helped him up and to the library where the chairs there would hold him easily. Sam came in with a cup of coffee and seen the broken chair, he looked at the chair and then back to Cas as he helped Lucifer sit in a different one.

Sam shook his head as he to sat in the library, Dean came in helping Michael walk without falling over. Dean helped Michael sit right next to Lucifer "Rowena is making breakfast" Sam said looking at a newspaper.

Dean's head shot to Sam "What?" Dean let go of Michael and he fell in the chair with a groan "Rowena!" Dean yelled as he ran to the kitchen.

* * *

Gabriel was mumbling in his cell when it opened showing Trixie in the red dress, she hurried in and did her best to undo the chains holding him. Gabriel looked at her, she felt different, he could still sense her soul which felt wrong at the moment. Trixie didn't say anything as she undid his chains with the key she got from the guard.

When the chains fell Gabriel didn't care what was up with her soul, he just hugged and kissed her. Trixie pushed back "We need to get you out of here" Gabriel nodded and she helped him the best she could.

The two walked their way through the castle until an alarm went off, the two then ran through the halls. When they reached the door they froze, Crowley was blocking their escape, but Gabriel could tell something was different about him. He didn't have his tail swinging behind him, he didn't have a tail at all and his horns were gone as well.

He looked very displeased with everything in general, he snapped his fingers and Gabriel fell to the ground screaming with a nasty cracking sound. Trixie dropped to his side "Gabriel!" she screamed.

"Oh Trixie, you think you can get away from me?" he stepped up to her "Think again"

Trixie glared up at Crowley and stood, she smirked at the missing pieces from him "What's the matter Crowley, still can't hurt your queen? Even after what i did to you?"

Crowley hit her across the mouth knocking her to the floor with her boyfriend "You keep out of this, bitch" he grabbed Gabriel by his hair and lifted him up with him grunting "Why are you so special, why must she chose you over me?"

"Maybe it's because i don't hit woman" Gabriel snarked earning him to be thrown back on his knees on the floor.

Trixie felt something snap and opened her eyes and they glowed burning red, she stood with her head low. Crowley reached over to her and went to strike her again but she grabbed his wrist before his hand came close. Crowley froze with shock written on his face with, along with Gabriel.

Trixie had no control over her own movements as she hit Crowley with her hand at full force and it flung him down the hall behind them. Trixie's eyes then went back to normal as she regained control and pulled Gabriel to his feet and the two walked out of the castle as Gabriel held his left elbow in pain.

* * *

He felt something go off on the world below him, something wrong, something vile, something old, as old as him. He looked down and seen his youngest son running away from an old worn down building, he son and a woman in a red dress. His sister came walking into his throne room as he looked below, she joined him.

"I assume you felt it as well brother?"

"Hmm yes i did"

She turned to him "Do you think it could be her?"

He sighed "It could be Amara, it could be"

"And if it is her, and she's making a mess of things, will you be able to do it again?"

He turned to her with anger on his face "What makes you think i can't? You think i'm weak?"

Amara did not fear her brother anymore after knowing she could kill him "Yes, i do think you're weak"

He looked down, his sister was right, he knew he stood no chance against Alexandria now. He had lost his bite, hell even his bark had dulled out. No matter, if she causing this trouble he and his sister would have to take care of it, right away.

* * *

Gabriel and Trixie run to the train tracks and run as far as they could before stopping to catch their breath. The two sat on the ground beside the tracks, Gabriel smiled as he looked back and seen they were quite aways away. He found himself looking back on Crowley's face when Trixie threw him, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he held his arm.

Trixie was sitting on her thigh as she looked over at Gabriel and gave him a strange look as he laughed, she turned fully over to him "What are you laughing about?"

Gabriel looks over and seen the worry on his face and went to hold her but regretted the idea as soon as he went to move his arms. He shook his head "Just the look on Crowley's face when you grabbed him by the wrist"

Trixie thought for abit until she cracked up about it, Gabriel couldn't help but join in on the laughter. They laughed for a bit until Trixie stood and stretched "Come on, can't stick around here, they'll come looking for us"

Gabriel groaned as she helped him to stand, the two walked the empty train tracks as the sun settled in the afternoon sky. They walk for a bit as Trixie kept trying to tap into that power again just to heal Gabriel so he wouldn't to keep holding his poor arm. Just when she was about to give up she felt this power in her hand, she looked down and seen the light in her palm.

Trixie turned to Gabriel and put her glowing hand on his broken elbow, Gabriel froze as his arm healed itself along with all his other injuries. Gabriel stared at Trixie as the power left her grasp and she could no longer tap into it, she couldn't even feel power in her anymore.

She looked down at herself "Well, looks like that's it for me on the power end, got no more because i can't feel it. If i'm being honest, that made me scared" the last part she whispered as a joke "Just joshing ya, although i wasn't joking when i said that i don't have anymore left in me, i don't know what happened back there but i'm glad it did"

Gabriel nodded as they start to walk again, Trixie threw off her stockings long ago and now tried to balance herself on the tracks. She was laughing each time her foot would slip or each time Gabriel went to grab her to make her lose her balance. Over time they calmed down and Trixie watched the sky as they walk the tracks.

* * *

"Okay so what happened with you guys?" Sam asked as Dean and Rowena came in with a tray of sweets and breakfast. Dean sat down with a cup of coffee as Rowena grabbed herself a cup of tea.

Michael took a deep breath as he went through his thoughts "Well after we fell into the pit something strange happened"

"Michael wasn't in the cage with me like what would have happened if that woman hadn't took him away"

Rowena perked up "What woman?"

"Alexandria" Michael said with a chill going through his spine "The most powerful person we've ever known"

"And our mother" both Sam and Dean froze with shock on their faces.

Rowena spit her tea back into her cup "Excuse me?" she choked.

"Our mother Alexandria was banished to the empty while her brother was sent to hell before i was sent there. In fact he made the first ever demon, it was made to punish those who sinned in life"

"It lasted since before the bible was created"

"Wait, wait, wait" Sam said stopping the archangels "I thought Lucifer made the first demon?"

"Yes, i thought that as well" Cas said with confusion on his face.

Lucifer sighed "No, i made the first demon that could take a vessel, our uncle, Jeremiah, he made the first ever demon to punish the wicked" Dean snickered at the name.

Castiel nodded with Sam as Dean and Rowena looked at each like they didn't believe Lucifer. Lucifer didn't care what they thought, the fact of the matter was that it was the truth. Michael wore a sad look as he thought back to the cell Crowley had him in.

Rowena cleared her throat as she sat her cup down with slow motions "If you don't mind, i would like to know why you two looked like you lost a fight with a hellhound?" Lucifer and Michael look at each other and both had worry on their faces "I mean you don't have to" she added after she seen she had mentioned a touchy subject.

"No, it's fine" Michael said with his hand up trying to reassure her "We got the marks from a demon who thought that...that he was the new king of hell and locked us up in a cell" Sam and Dean look at each while Cas tilted his head and Rowena had shock cross her face.

"He would ask us about the woman who had kept Michael away from the cage and the one who broke me out without alerting the other angels"

"Wait, you were never in the cage? What was that in hell them? Some kind of illusion?" Dean asked.

Lucifer rubbed his eyes free of stupidity "No, okay, here's what happened. When Sam was talking to me, when that fancy ward you put up started to fail? It was her that made the ward fail, because that ward was never meant to do that"

Dean made an 'Oh' kinda face and Michael sighed "So yeah about that demon? What do we do about him?" he asked.

"I don't understand, this 'demon'" Rowena air quoted "My fergus was soft before that woman showed up, she needs to go"

"Well there's only one woman i know of that he likes, he even wanted her for his queen" Lucifer then smiled "Man, Gabriel was not happy when he took her away from him, it was like trying to watch a stupid romance movie"

Sam thought for a little bit before it came to him "Wait, Crowley wants Trixie as his queen?" he asked in disbelief, Lucifer and Michael nodded while Dean, Sam and Rowena sat back in their chairs with a deep groan.

* * *

Trixie was making sure she either walked on the iron rails or the old worn wood as to not hurt her feet. Gabriel couldn't understand how she was so happy, although it was kinda contagious, he couldn't help but smile as she hopped from wood piece to wood piece. Each time she would hit gravel she would laugh and say 'ow' but keep doing it.

"How can you laugh at pain? I mean, when i cut my hand back in the hospital it hurt like a mother fucker!"

Trixie turned to him in mock shock "Oh no, you swore! You're an archangel! You can't swear!" she pointed to him and held her mouth.

Gabriel rolled his eyes "Did you forget that i'm not an archangel at the moment? I'm human now"

"No you're not, you are almost human" she hopped "You can feel pain and feel tired and feel hungry and feel thirsty but you can regrow your grace" she stepped onto the rails again "With time" she smiled at him.

"Doesn't matter, i feel human so therefore i'm human for the time being, besides you never answered my question"

Trixie just shook her head as she balanced herself with her arms out wide "I don't know, i'm just happy, joyful, glad, EXCITED" she cheered. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he smiled, Trixie heard the sound of tires on pavement go by, she looked up from her feet and seen a two lane road across a wire fence. She stopped and pointed "Gabriel look"

Gabriel lifted his head and seen the road, he walked over to the fence and seen an opening big enough for them both to slip through. He pointed as Trixie skipped through the dirty grass "After you" he said politely.

Trixie smirked "You only want me to go first so you can look at my butt" she crossed her arms. Gabriel smirked and waggled his eyebrows "Okay" she said with a happy tone, Gabriel wasn't expecting that. He was expecting to get slapped on the arm or something, not this.

As Trixie got down and started to crawl through, Gabriel looked away to see if they were being followed, when he seen they weren't he looked back down. His eyes widen as he seen Trixie's ass stick out from under her dress as it rode up her back as she crawled. He'd never felt this human emotion, true he did sleep with a lot of woman but it was just a show. The only **real** person he got off with was Trixie because he could show her his wings.

He was so deep in his head that he didn't even notice Trixie reach the other side and her brush her dress down. Trixie cleared her throat snapping Gabriel out of his thoughts "Come on sugar pants" she nicknamed him with a smirk.

Gabriel shook his head as he got down and crawled through the small opening, good thing he pick a small enough vessel. Trixie skipped through the grass to the road "Come on Gabriel, there's a car coming!" she called back as she held out her thumb.

Gabriel hurried his way through the opening and met Trixie at the road and seen a green box cab chevy pickup truck slow down and pull up and come to a stop. An young man with blond hair that came to his neck in an old gray flannel shirt looked out the rolled down windows.

"Need a ride you two?" he talked in a deep southern accent.

"Yes and could tell us where we are?" Gabriel asked looking around.

"Where you from?"

"Kansas?" Trixie said hopefully.

"Oh little lady, you far away from Kansas, you in the deep south of LA"

"Louisiana?!" Trixie asked as her jaw wide open.

"That's what i just said ain't it"

Gabriel walked up and put his hands on the window "Could you tell us the fastest way to get home?"

The man thought for a bit scratching his chin "Well you could take the train that leaves tonight, it's going up north"

"Great" Gabriel turned back to Trixie "We'll do that, can you take us to the train station?"

The man scratched his chin "I don't know, it's a bit behind me a few miles out of my way"

Trixie walked to the other side of the truck and up to the driver door without the driver knowing. She came to the window and surprised him "Pwease" she begged putting her puppy dog eyes on. When the driver narrowed his eyes she reached in and rubbed his leg "Pwease?" she asked again.

Gabriel bit his bottom lip in anger as the man smiled and agreed to drive them to the train station, Gabriel didn't like him, if you changed his hair to brown and gave him a few inches tall he'd be a spitting image of Sam.

The two jumped in the bed as he turned around and drove back the way he came, he smiled to himself thinking he might get lucky. On the way Gabriel looked over at Trixie "Why would you do that?"

She looked over with a frown "Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Don't pull that, why would you flirt with a strange man?"

"So what, i flirt with you and you're strange"

"But we don't know him"

"So, i got us the ride didn't i?"

Gabriel just sighed as Trixie went back to smiling and humming katy perry, when she seen the station was close she turned to Gabriel who had calmed down and was now watching the trees pass by.

"Gabriel?" he hummed and turned his head to her "This is a stupid question, but by any chance do you have your angel blade?"

Confusion crossed his face as he searched through his coat pockets in search of his blade, his brow furrowed as he gabbed a metal object in his pocket. He pulled out his archangel blade that no longer glowed with grace, it felt cold and warm in his hand.

Trixie smiled evilly and grabbed the blade out of his hand without him even knowing, he was still in shock that since he lost his grace, so did his weapon. The very weapon he used to slay a frost giant back when he acted as though he was Thor's brother.

His mind was drawn back to reality when he heard Trixie and the odd man talking, but just as he looked up he seen Trixie stab the man in the throat. The most disturbing fact about this was because she was smiling like a mad woman and her eyes were pure ruby red.


	21. Update!

So my good friend Pitbulllover 2349 just posted her first book on , she's a good writer who taught me everything i know about writing. She had written a story about Fnaf, yes she knows the heat on those games are dying down but she loved it too much. I checked it out and it's good, even if you don't like Fnaf you should still go over and give her some love. It would make her feel so much better about her writing because of her self esteam levels are low. If you give her some love it would boost it up, plus this shout out might get her to stop hating me since i kinda stole her number so she changed it.

Now on to the story update, i'm sorry to say but i don't think i'm going to finish this story. I've lost my motivation for it, however it might get updated here and there just because it would make me feel awful about leaving you all on a cliffhanger.

So that's all for now i guess, uh, go over to Wattpad and look up Pitbulllover2349 and give her some love for me.


	22. begone with you

"What the hell Trixie?!" Gabriel yelled in shock, he stood and jumped from the back of the truck "What the hell is wrong with you, you think just killing an innocent man is a good thing?" as the body fell to the ground he ripped his blade out of Trixie's hand.

Trixie just wore a smile and shrugged her shoulders but her red eyes gave her away. Gabriel glared at her making her drop the act and smirk at him with evil eyes "So what? Who cares if this lowlife nobody disappeared"

"Uh, there's his family"

Trixie rolled her eyes "Come on, do you really think this pervert has any family?" she asked as she pointed to the fallen corpse.

"Pervert? If i remember correctly, you're the one who lead him on" he pointed out.

"So what?" she rolled her eyes. She turned around "Come on or we'll miss the train" just as she said that the whistle blew and the train slowly started making its way down the tracks.

Gabriel shook his head as he started to make his way over to the train in hopes of catching it before it left.

The two ended up getting on the train just in time before it took off without them, it was here that Trixie would find the source of her headaches.

Trixie could feel the love of bloodlust in her veins as she rocked back and forth on the old box car floor and fell asleep. Trixie grabbed her head in pain as a splitting headache shot through her mind, a figure stood in the shadow of her thoughts. A figure of darkness and light mixed together, she was able to make out the shape of four wings behind it. Just then she heard a loud screech in her mind. She could feel something on her face moving so she looked down with her eyes and seen that she was mouthing words she had never heard before.

Just as the words finished she felt somebody shaking her as if trying to wake her up from a bad dream. When she finally opened her eyes she seen Gabriel with tears in his eyes trying to wake her up.

Gabriel never felt this much panic in one go, but when he seen Trixie's eyes open after falling asleep and they were back to normal he smiled. However when she started to talk in a language he'd never heard before he started to panic. His panic only grew when he touched her, ice cold to the touch, that's when she started to shake.

Gabriel grabbed her and held her tight to keep her from shaking so much but when her words got louder and louder he started to shake her. Gabriel wanted Trixie awake and away from whatever it was she was dreaming about.

Gabriel wasn't able to even think straight, he just wanted her awake and okay. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as she just kept talking in the foreign language he had never heard, which is saying something.

When she blinked and looked at him with eyes that seemed so full of life, he was the happiest being in the world. Gabriel couldn't stop himself from kissing her on the lips, he was about to pull away when she didn't return the kiss but he was stopped as she pulled him closer.

"What was that for?" she asked once they pulled away for air.

Gabriel couldn't contain the giant smile on his face when he seen that her eyes had the gold shade back when he touched her side where he had left his brand on her hip. He looked in her eyes with the best not just crying face he could give "Because i love you, no matter what"

With that Gabriel hugged Trixie so tightly he thought he'd break her, but Trixie just hugged back just as tightly. Gabriel thought he would cry again but was able to stop himself before he did. However what Gabriel didn't see as Trixie hugged back, her wicked smile and a hint of red in her eyes.

* * *

"I'm confused" Sam said rubbing his eyes "Why would Crowley want Trixie as his queen?" Dean nodded and Cas just looked on with thought as he was sorting through his thoughts.

Michael sighed "I don't know, i can remember him saying something about her having power that could kill dad"

"Although i think he got it wrong, he's thinking of our mom while Trixie couldn't even come close to their power" Lucifer said as he scratched his head.

Rowena was breathing into her cup of tea as she listened to the conversation between the boys. She was still trying to figure out what was wrong with her son, it's sad that she was starting to really care about him.

Just as Lucifer was explaining everything that happened within the cell Crowley had kept them in, a phone rings. Dean looks around on the table and sees that Sam's cell phone starts to ring, it was an unknown number.

"Dude that better be Trixie" Dean hopped.

"Yeah, not likely with the way Crowley has his claws sunk into her" Lucifer stated.

Sam picked up his phone and answered it "Hello?" he asked "Gabriel?" he froze along with everyone else "Wait slow down, where are you?" he waited "Oklahoma?"

* * *

"Yeah, me and Trixie jumped a train" Gabriel said into the phone.

" _So Trixie's alive?"_

"Yes Trixie's alive" he sighed sadly.

" _What's wrong Gabriel?"_ Sam asked and Gabe could tell he was concerned.

"There's something wrong with her"

" _What do you mean?"_

Just then the train whistle was heard "Shit i gotta go, look i'll tell you more when we get back, just wish me luck and pray"

" _Gabriel wait!"_ Lucifer yelled into the phone but Gabriel had already hung up and ran back to the tracks so he could catch the train in time. Too bad, if Gabriel stayed he would've known what was wrong with Trixie.

* * *

Chuck was walking around the empty void with his sister Amara, they were searching for Alexandria but couldn't find a trace of her anywhere. This made Chuck angry with his former wife for not showing her face to him. Although he really couldn't blame her after what he did to her, then finding out it wasn't her fault at all.

Eve was the monster that created the beasts of light and dark, they were never to exist in the first place. Vail creatures, it makes him sick that his son is destined to marry one, the very first one nonetheless, the most powerful.

"Show yourself Alexandria" he commanded the darkness.

"Why should i?" came a smooth sweet voice from within the void.

"We would like to speak with you Alexandria" said Amara "We know what you're doing on Earth, we would like to speak of these actions"

"I am only doing what was meant to happen, from the very beginning of that world. I had seen the end that was destined for it. I had seen the result of the birth of the very first Winchester, the very same that fathered Jonathan Winchester who fathered Dean and Samual Winchester. I was always here. Never fading because i have nothing to fade to. So tell me, why should i speak with you two betrayers?"

Chuck sighed and lowered his head in shame for what he had done "Because Alex, because i still love you. I hadn't known this while i hid within my own creation that i began to learn what love truly means. So please talk to me, face to face" he stated from the bottom of his heart.

There was silence for a moment but in the darkness she came, with her black dress and black hair. The only thing truly standing out were her ruby red eyes and her skin, she wouldn't dare look at Chuck "Fine, let's talk"

* * *

"Damnit!" Lucifer yelled "What an idiot" he grumbled as he ran his head over his face.

"Brother you really can not blame Gabriel, he does not know of the truth" Michael said as to try calming Lucifer down.

"If he would have stayed on the phone he would know"

Sam sighed "He couldn't stay on the phone, he said he and Trixie jumped a train and after he said there was something wrong with Trixie he wasn't able to say what because in the background i heard a train whistle"

"So how many trains run through Oklahoma?" Dean asked.

"No, the question is, how many trains come from Louisiana through Oklahoma" Michael stated.

"That's where they were being held" Lucifer sighed grimly.

It didn't take Sam long to get on his laptop and hack into the national railroad company and figure out just what train exactly they're on and figure out just how long it will take for them to get here.

Sam cleared his throat and shut his laptop "Well they should be here within two days if everything goes as planned because the train they're on doesn't have any more stops before it reaches Kansas"

Dean clapped his hands "Good, now who's hungry?" he asked with a big smile on his face while everyone else sighed.

* * *

"We know that you are doing what was meant to happen, but you must understand that Earth is different now" Chuck pleaded "The fate of the world is different now, it's changed"

Alex crossed her arms "Lies, you only want my influence out of your work but i'm not stopping. You have seen the end just as i have, you know how this has to end God" Chuck tensed up, it was true because he did know how things were to end. Amara opened her mouth "And you Amara, you were in on the whole plan weren't you? The whole sceam of casting me and my brother to the void"

"Enough of this" Chuck commanded "We both know why you're speaking like this, you're sparing time. You're running out of time for your little plan of this reckless love story you've created for your own sick twisted mind"

"I've told you time and time again that i am only doing what has been set from the very binging!" Alex screamed causing the void around her to light up in a white flame that made God and Amara shield their eyes from the intense light and heat.

Alex took a deep breath and calmed herself down causing the flames to calm down as well to a glowing snowy ember. Amara was first to get a grip on the conversation "Alexandria just listen to us, you were never to end this now" she stated making Alex close her eyes.

"You're right Amara, i should have done my job long ago before mankind ruined the beautiful world we had created"

"I can't have you destroy my perfect creation Alex" Chuck threatened.

"We both know you would never kill me God, you still love me" with that Alex winked as the embers bursted into an inferno of white fire. God and Amara looked away but when the light faded and they looked back, Alex was gone.

* * *

Trixie waited for Gabriel to come back, he said he had to tell the others what happened. However Sam had the only number he could remember right off hand, so Trixie waited in the box car they were hiding in. Trixie was sorting through her thoughts, she couldn't help but feel a little off in her feelings. She knows that she should feel happy now that she's out of Crowley's dirty demon hands. But she can't help but feel like she belonged there.

Just then the train whistle blew and she was snapped back to reality and she jumped from being surprised by the sudden loud noise. That's when Gabriel surprised her by popping his head up and jumping in the box car without being noticed by the conductor.

"You alright?" he asked as he seen he startled her, she nodded and said she was fine. However Gabriel knew better than that, he knew she was a little on edge yet he didn't want to push the thought in case he was wrong.

Trixie sighed as she calmed down when the train started to move "So how did the call go?" she asked.

Gabriel sighed "I think it went fine although the call was kinda short because it took forever finding a payphone in this age when everyone has a smartphone"

"Well at least you got the call through and you got back in time"

Gabe nodded "Yeah and good thing to, if not you would have left without me and i would be stuck here"

Trixie curls up to Gabe as they both fell asleep in the old box car as the sun shines in the sky above them.

* * *

To say Crowley was pissed would be an understatement not only is his queen gone but so are his powers and his rank as king of hell as a result of losing his powers and becoming human once more.

He felt tired after being cast out of the liar and having to walk to town, never has he ever felt this hummalited. Oh well, guess he kinda deserved it, still he was in rage, if only he could kill someone and steal their soul. That would make things much more easier, yet he can not for he is no longer a demon.

He can barely remember what happened before being knocked back by some strange force that came from...He couldn't remember anymore, everything was a blur to him right now.

That's when he smelt it, sulfur but it was so strong that he stopped in his tracks and vomited all over the road. Just as he was wiping his mouth off of sick he could feel the road getting warmer as it started to shake.

He looked up and fell to his bottom on the ground, when he looked up he seen fire splitting the road in half. He got to his feet and turned the other way to run. Just as he turned and started to run a fiery portal to an unknown world opened behind him.

A lasso made of fire came swinging out of the portal and swung itself around Crowley's body, Crowley screamed after hearing a loud roar come from the portal. He cried for help for someone to save him, nobody came to his aid.

Nobody could hear him, he was on an old dusty dirt road in the middle of nowhere yet he still cried as the fire lasso pulled him into the depths of hell through the portal. He kicked and screamed and tried grabbing a tree but that did nothing,so he was pulled into the portal and it closed with a fiery explosion.

* * *

There he sat on his throne of bones tapping his claws on the left armrest, he was starting to get impatient with Gabriel and his task of finding his sister. He needed to find her himself, yet he was cursed to stay in this pit of the damned. He needed his body and portal to the other world for him to open.

It can only be opened from earth's surface, that's when he felt it. The presence of a mortal with a soul that was tainted by hell. He smiled showing his wicked sharp teeth and snapped his fingers opening a portal next to this mortal.

Jeremiah wanted to find his sister on earth, he couldn't find her in the void where she was banished to. He thought of Gabriel going back on their deal and it made him angry, he roared with rage and slammed his fist down on his throne.

No he needed to do it himself or he would never see his sister again, his eyes turned to fire as he could feel the mortal fighting with the portal. He grabbed the fire lasso and ripped it in through the portal himself.

To his surprise he had seen this mortal before, when he wasn't so mortal. Jeremiah smirked down at him as he was on his knees in front of him. He knelt down to his level and dragged his claw on Crowley's chin to pull his head up.

"Why hello there, Crowley" he said in his deep voice. Crowley looked at him and he could smell fear coming off him in waves making him laugh.

* * *

Sam was in his room on google when he got a notification that Markiplier was live right now. He smiled and went to youtube to watch, however the video was strange. Instead of his normal videos there was a strange woman with a tail and two cat ears.

Just then his door came flying open making him slam his laptop shut and stand up. That's when he seen Cas come in holding a, what looked to be a claw of some sort. Sam sighed opened his laptop back up as Cas sat down on the bed beside him.

"Hey Cas" Sam said as he felt a little awkward "What's up?"

"This fang" Cas said as he looked at it with thought "it's strange to me for i have never seen one like it before except on a particle animal from millions of years ago"

Sam scoffed "Like what? A saber tooth cat?" he asked as a joke as he continued to watch the live stream on Mark's channel.

"Exactly it" Cas said but Sam didn't even react, Cas looked up and seen the laptop. Cas peered over and watched the screen. Cas seen the girl and slammed the laptop close.

"Hey!" Sam started but was cut off.

"I apologize but you and your brother need to leave, now"

Sam was confused "Leave? Leave where, where are we supposed to go?"

"To wherever that girl was, you need to go there before she causes harm" and with that Cas was able to get both Sam and Dean out of the bunker without further fus.

* * *

Crowley had no idea on what to do, this man or thing standing above him laughing. A man in a red tuxedo and black undershirt, his hair slike and back, two red horns coming from his forehead and a long red tail that had an arrowed tip. As he laughed Crowley could see his sharp teeth and felt his claws on his shoulder.

Finally he said something "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

The man stopped laughing and Crowley stood as did the man "My name is Jeremiah and what i want is simple, as much as it pains me to say it, i need your help Crowley" he turned around "You see i am stuck here but my sister was able to find a way to escape onto earth. That is where i need to go to find her"

Crowley crossed his arms "What's in it for me?"

Jeremiah turned his head and smirked "Your rank back and that power you so desperately want back" Jeremiah sat back down on his throne of bones "Your task is simple Crowley, you open the portal on earth and i give you your powers back. Simple as that"

"Okay but where is this portal?"

"How should i know, it's always moving"

"Well then how the bloody hell am i supposed to find it, espaily with no powers"

Jeremiah broke off a piece of bone from his chair and tossed it to Crowley "Use that, it will burn in the presence of the portal"

"Fine" Crowley turned around ready to leave.

"Oh" Crowley turned "And one more thing" Jeremiah snapped his fingers "You can now teleport as you wish, don't go crazy with it because it's only to find the portal faster"

Crowley smiled "Now begone with you" Jeremiah snapped his fingers once more and Crowley was gone. Jeremiah smiled on his throne as being somewhat satisfied with this choice


	23. Are you kidding me!

A/N: YAY I"M NOT DEAD! OMG I AM SO SORRY! Please nobody kill me ^M^ i truly am sorry it's been so long. I've been very busy with my life right now, My boyfriend and i broke up and i was really depressed for a very long after that, i almost killed myself because my depression was already bad before him and when we got together i was happy and stayed happy but he ended up cheating on me. LIke an idiot i let it go but he did it a second time so i had it by then. I was put into counseling and given happy pills, then during that i've been trying to find a job and balance my love for both supernatural and fairy tail with no money. I've been trying really hard and i was working on this chapter for so long but ended up rewriting it after i finished it the first time. In truth i've been really busy and very depressed but i still worked on this chapter as much as i could. It's getting hard though since i'm starting to lose interest into it, the main reason i finished New Moon was because i wrote it in a night and did editing during the days when it wasn't uploaded. Again i am very sorry about this long of a wait i feel awful about this. With that said there will be only one more chapter after this, please i am trying to be an adult here and it's so freaking HARD! So the chapter may not come out for a while but i will be working on it i promise but it will come out i promise. Again i am very sorry about this and i love you all for waiting. With that read on!

* * *

Gabriel woke to the sound of voices coming from the train car they were in, he almost jumped if he didn't see that Trixie was laying on him. He decided not to move and looked around, he seen two kids in the corner and he also noticed that the train was no longer moving. He nudged Trixie and woke her up, she woke up her with a groan and opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"Uh, i don't know" he looked back to the kids "Do you know where we are?"

"We're in Wichita" a little boy said.

Trixie stood up "Uh oh, that's our stop"

Gabriel groaned and stood but they both shook as the train started up again. The two look at each other and run to the opening, they jump off the train together. Once they hit the ground the train starts off.

"Alright now we either wait to be picked up or find a way to lebanon, what do you wanna do sugar?"

"Guess we could call the boys"

"Alright" he said as they went off to find a payphone.

* * *

Crowley was back on earth with his new power and he looked down at the bone, he smiled and spined it around in his hand. Time to find himself a portal, Crowley had to hold up his end of the bargain weather he liked it or not. He was not about getting on Jeremiah's bad side, he really didn't want to get torn inside out.

So he teleported to the first thing he wanted to do, get his rank back as ruler of hell. Just as he was getting ready teleport he seen something strange, well a strange person to be more exact. Then he noticed something, this person looked familiar for some reason, then she disappeared into the woods back into nothingness. He suddenly forgot why he was staring into the woods, he shrugged his shoulders and teleported away back to the hell castle.

* * *

Michael was pacing the library while Lucifer and Castiel were sitting reading old books, suddenly a phone went off. Cas jumped a little while Michael jumped a lot and stopped his pacing, Luci didn't care. Cas picked up the phone from the table.

"Hello?" he answered.

" _Cassie?"_ Gabriel answered " _Where's sam and Dean?"_

"I told them to leave so they could go deal with a werecat from old times"

" _Really? Haven't seen one of those in while"_ Cas could hear mumbling in the back " _Oh right, look we're in wichita right now, can someone drive down to pick us or teleport down?"_

"I suppose one of us can teleport down and pick you up"

" _Great, when can one of you come down"_

"Right now" said Michael as he teleported Cas to wichita.

Cas didn't even get a warning or anything as he was transported exactly next to Gabe and Trixie, they both jumped from surprise but calmed down. Castiel walked over to them and placed a hand on each of them before calling out to Michael for him to teleport them back.

Just as Michael teleported them Trixie fainted and fell into Gabe's arms "Uh oh" Lucifer said as he seen it happen. He got up as Gabriel was setting her down on a chair "Not good, how many times has she done this?" he asked and Gabe gave him a nasty look "Oh spare me with the looks, now answer the question and please tell me this is the first time"

"It is, the first time she fainted but not the first time she's been asleep" Gabriel said making sure he kept his eye on Lucifer.

"So she's been in dream world before? Has she talked in her sleep at all?" Lucifer asked as he looked her over, he went to open her eyelid but Gabe smacked his hand away from her.

"Why do you want to know?" Gabe asked now getting upset with his brother.

"Well i guess i can take that's a yes" Lucifer looked at Michael who shook his head with a sad look on his face. Luci looked back at Gabe "Because little brother we have to lock her up before she kills us all"

Cas and Gabe both looked confused "What? What are you talking about?" Gabe asked confused as he saw Lucifer and Michael exchange looks "Micheal tell him, Trixie is human she can't do anything to us"

Michael sighed and looked at the ground "Trixie isn't human, you seen it for yourself and you still denie what happened. Trixie isn't human and she never was"

Gabriel was confused to say the least but he had seen it, the other day with the farmer. She killed him with no remorse and her eyes were red, her eyes have never been red before. But he seen her eyes change back to normal, well back to being gold and silver that is. She seemed so normal, but the time she started to talk in her sleep like she did on the train worried him.

He looked back up at Michael and Lucifer who walking over to Trixie, Gabriel snapped and pulled out his blade. Michael grabbed her arm and before he seen Gabriel with his blade Gabe slashed his hand with the blade. Castiel teleported away as Michael hissed and pulled his hand back as the wound glowed. Lucifer gave Gabriel a death glare and Gabriel just glared back, Lucifer went to grab Gabe but Michael told him not to.

"Are you kidding me?!" Luci yelled with anger.

Lucifer turned back to Micheal "What are you talking about, look at what he just did to you when we're only trying to save his life" Lucifer was confused by Gabriel's actions, he didn't believe in the whole soulmates thing. He was never told about them and Michael never explained why Gabriel was so upset when they were being held in Crowley's cell. He just told him that Gabriel was in love with Trixie.

"Walk over here with me Lucifer, there's something you need to know. About Trixie" Michael said trying to get Lucifer away from Gabriel before a serious fight broke out and he wasn't too sure who would win. Lucifer walked with Michael as Michael held his hand in pain "Gabriel can't control himself" he said quietly when they got far enough away.

"What do you mean he can't control himself?"

"Gabriel isn't just in love with Trixie, the two are soulmates. They're meant to be together and he'll do anything to keep her safe. He might say he has a choice in the matter but he really doesn't"

"So wait are you telling me that soulmates are real?" Lucifer asked confused "i thought they were fake so some angels had something to believe in other than dad"

"No, angels have soulmates as do archangels, angels aren't as affected as archangels but they get them. Even you have a soulmate Lucifer as do i. He'll do anything to make her happy and keep her safe. So i don't think it's a good idea to get in a fight with him at this moment"

"Just look at him"

The two turn back to see Gabriel on his knees in front of Trixie who was waking up, they seen his wings glow a little around Trixie as he held her when she stood. Trixie was crying a little and Gabriel wiped her tears away. Michael sighed as he healed his wound as it now stopped hurting.

"Don't you see? Those two will do anything for each other, even fight to the death"

* * *

Alex smiled as she seen Trixie becoming what she always was, not human but something more. The perfect little creature mixed with light and darkness. However her soulmate refuses to believe what she is becoming. She must speak to him when he falls asleep tonight but for now she will just observe. Alex was always a curious being by nature, that's the main reason she found Eve in the lab of heaven. She watched and waited as they talked to their friends about what was going on. As of now it doesn't seem they know much about Trixie and what she is, but she listened in on the whole thing. It seemed the oldest knew the most about the two, just not as must as she thought.

* * *

Night was coming fast and Sam and Dean still weren't back yet, Gabriel sighed as he and Trixie walked to their room for the night. For some strange reason Gabriel actually felt tired and wanted some sleep, Lucifer and Michael watched the two walk off to their rooms and Michael healed his hand as he thought of a way to get Gabriel to believe him somehow. He'll just have to wait until tomorrow to try and convince him somehow.

Gabriel and Trixie walked to their bedroom and laid down on the bed, Trixie snuggled up to Gabe and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that as they both drifted off to sleep, Trixie was too beat from her visions and nightmares and from the day she had. Gabriel was just tired and wanted tomorrow to come already, maybe it'll prove to be a better day.

* * *

A/N I know it's kinda short but i promise the next one will be longer, it's hard trying to focus with everything going on but this story will have an ending if it's the last thing i do. Also this is the music i listen to when i write, take a listen if you want.


	24. MUST READ!

Hello everyone, i have some news. The chain necklace is coming to a close, i have been working on it for four and half days now. Now right now i'm stuck on a few things so bare with me. It will have an end by the end of the year or sooner. Please go to my twitter or my tumblr where you can ask me questions, i will answer them. Fanfiction does not notify me when someone pms me so i normally don't see your message until i get back on the website or actually look at my emails which i get too many emails so i don't normally look at them. Please if you wanna ask me stuff go right ahead, i love it when people ask me stuff about my stories.

My twitter is VioletPhoenix17

And my tumblr is VioletPhoenix333.

Please go visit those if you wanna check out store updates and what i'm doing with them and if i plan on keeping them or not.


	25. Final?

*PitBulllover dragging Phoenix from her hole of reading fanfictons while hissing* "It's better this way Phoenix. We miss you" *Having legs tied to another chair with laptop on lap* "Now write" *Crosses arms but then gets a gun pointed to the head, swallowing scared nerves and starts typing*

Pitbull: Hey sorry but the author of this story is busy writing the end down, she has no excuse for this long of a wait but do please forgive her because she was helping me at times. Even knowing i kept telling her to finish this awesome story, i wanted the end just as much as you guys did but she wouldn't listen to me.

Phoenix: I was working on other things!

Pitbull: Hush now Phoenix finish your work *Pulls up pistol, Phoenix hisses but still writes* now i'll keep her here so you guys can get the end that needs to be done. On with the reading.

* * *

When Gabriel opened his eyes he seen that he was in a weird black room that had a single light hanging from the ceiling. He looked around and seen no one, he didn't even find Trixie who should've been right next to him. He started to panic a little on the inside as he called out to somebody or something that could help. That's when he heard it, an evil laugh in the distance, Gabriel scowled.

"Who the hell is there?!" he yelled in anger.

Alex then came out of the shadows smiling as she did "Hello son" she said in her sweet voice.

"Alexzandria?" he asked shocked.

"Aw why can't you call me momma like old times" she fake pouted.

"No, now what do you want since now i know i'm dreaming" he said coldly.

"Well i came to tell you something important Gabey, something important about Trixie"

"What about Trixie"

"She's Eve's daughter, a perfect mix between light and dark, a dark angel. And as it is written an Archangel and a dark angel would soon bring a new world order to the great fathers creation"

Gabriel didn't even get a chance to ask a question as Alex then vanished into the darkness and he bolted up in bed with a cold sweat. He panted and looked down to see Trixie laying there peacefully, he sighed and crawled back into bed with her but he wasn't able to fall asleep. His mind kept racing.

* * *

The next morning didn't fare any better however, Trixie was laughing and reading books but Gabe could see the difference than her normal smile. Sam and Dean had come back from their trip to CA, Gabe didn't care, he didn't care that Cas and Michael talked about him and Trixie. Gabe couldn't get his mind off the dream he had 'a new world order to the great fathers creation'? He has no idea what that meant. Meanwhile Trixie is having a blast testing out new things she can do, apparently after her nap yesterday and sleeping last night awoken some new powers within her.

Right now Trixie stole Sam's laptop and was teleporting all over the room with it as he went after her. Everything was fine and Gabriel didn't speak a word about his dream, he kept the mood light and happy with Trixie as he snapped some marbles on the floor where Sam was gonna take his next step making him fall flat on his face.

Dean snickered while Trixie and Lucifer laughed, Michael and Cas just looked concerned for him. Sam growled and stood, he snatched his laptop from Trixie as she was too busy laughing to notice, he looked over at Gabe and seen him with a shit eating grin and a suker in his mouth.

As weeks pass everything seems to go back to normal, Trixie learned to fully control her powers with the help of the angels. Gabriel still kept his mouth shut about his dream until he figured it out himself. He didn't want to make matters worse for everyone since it was all back to normal, well sorta back to normal.

* * *

It's been weeks and Crowley still hasn't found the portal that Jeremiah told him about, he started getting worried as to what be done to him if he doesn't find it quick. Right now Crowley was walking in a dense forest someplace in georgia when he stopped as he felt a tugging in his pocket.

"I know i know, it's around here somewhere" he said to himself as he took the bone from his coat pocket and held out in front of him. Not a second later the bone started to slightly pull him northwest. He followed the bones path and soon it led him to a stone formation in the shape of a doorway with spikes at the corners and a goat head at the top. It was really creepy looking and the bone shot from his hand and slammed into a invisible forcefield. Then just as Crowley was gonna walk up to it the bone disintegrated and a red portal filled the giant doorway. Some red smoke left the portal then out came the big man himself all in his red suit glory.

He smirked and chuckled a deep laugh, Crowley kneeled with a shake "Stand Crowley" he said as a red fire blew from his mouth and his deep voice shook trees. Seeing this Jeremiah lowered his voice and made sure not to burn down the woods. Crowley stood and looked at the ground "You've done as i asked, more than my own nephew could do. You shall take my place while i'm gone"

"What?" Crowley looked so shocked that he was just told he'd be taking Jeremiah's place.

"You heard me, you'll be taking my place as ruler while i'm gone"

With that Jeremiah left without saying goodbye or what he would be doing as ruler, Crowley then looked at the portal and started to walk towards it but stopped as he started to think. That's when he heard a rustle behind him and he turned to see at least a hundred demons, they laid their hands on their hearts and kneeled before him.

"All hail king Crowley!" they shouted.

Crowley then smiled "All hail king Crowley" he said back with both pride and smugness.

* * *

Alex was watching when she felt the power of the world surge as a newplayer entered the battle ground, she gritted her teeth as she knew who this new player was. She had to make her move and quick, her brother would try to stop the new world from being born. She also knew Chuck and Amara were not onboard with it either. It has to be done, it has to be, it has been written since there has been life on this planet. Regolion must be put to an end or bloodshed will continue and this world will never know true peace.

Once that is done then there will be no more heaven or hell and no in between people die then are reborn. Trixie and Gabriel's full power will have to be unlocked and it will have to be done soon.

She smiled, things are starting to get interesting for her favorite couple.

* * *

He felt it as soon as the portal had opened, he looked over at his sister knowing she felt it as well, the two look to one another "It is time, Jeremiah has been brought to Earth" he said.

"All the pieces are in place, she will act soon brother what should we do?" she asked.

"We shall get the thoughts of Earth's greatest protectors on the matter, we shall honor their decision"

Amara nodded "As you wish brother" the two teleport to Earth for a final time.

* * *

Gabriel couldn't sleep so he stayed up reading books and surfing the web on Sam's laptop that he swiped from his room. He knew Trixie would find out soon that he's not in bed and start looking for him but he couldn't be bothered with that now. Since everyone was asleep for the most part he merely just walked around until he heard the footsteps of another. He stiffened, these weren't Trixie's footsteps because they were too heavy. With a steady breath he turned only to see….

Chuck

His father.

Confused and startled Gabriel froze "Hello son" he spoke softly "I know you're probably confused" Gabe nodded making Chuck look down and smile a little.

"Why are you here?" Gabe asked even more confused.

Chuck clapped his hands together and sighed "Well son it's time we had a chat about your little girlfriend and your future"

* * *

Trixie woke up in bed after strangely getting cold, she looked around and didn't see Gabriel, disappointed but not shocked laid back down in bed and tightly wrapped the blanket around herself. That is until she felt a looming presence in the corner of the bedroom, she bolted up in the bed and stared.

Red eyes stared back at her and she froze "Alex" she spoke out of fear "Where's Gabriel?" she asked.

Alex just smiled and walked and sat on her bed "Dear, your beloved is talking with mine" Alex could see the confusion on her face and sighed "Trixie, you know what you are now"

"Maybe what i'm called but what does it mean?"

* * *

Jeremiah stared at Amara with a smirk plastered on his face "Ah, it's been awhile Amara"

"That it has"

Here they stand outside the bunker in the dead of night with a starry sky "Where is my sister Amara?" he snarled when she did not answer.

He went to push past her but was stopped "We must wait until it is time to finish" she commanded.

"Don't commanded me wench" he growled showing off his shark like teeth and pushed her away.

As he walked passed her "You know speaking to her will not change the end Jeremiah, this has always been the end since the beginning old friend" she spoke calmly.

"Not if i have a say in the matter" he said through gritted teeth and walked through the bunker door.

* * *

Lucifer didn't sleep and so he was walking around when he started hearing voices, he stopped and listened. He could hear Gabriel talking but to who, then he heard his dad. Lucifer growled and then Michael found him against a wall.

"What's the matter brother?" he asked as he seen Lucifer was upset.

"You two come here" they heard their father call for them. The two walk into the kitchen seeing Gabriel with a look of shock and horror on his face sitting at the table "It's time we had a talk boys"

"I got nothing to say to you" Lucifer stated calmly.

Michael smacked his shoulder "No he has right to hate me" Chuck said "I shall tell you the same thing i told your brother" at that Gabriel grabbed some of Dean's alcohol from the fridge and downed it.

Michael and Lucifer sat down as Gabe sat on the floor with his head in his hands. With question they sat down and waited for their dad to speak. Chuck sighed and looked at the floor.

"First off and i'm pretty sure you already know this but soulmates are real and i didn't make them. At least not on purpose anyway, you see when you make a soul you make enough for two beings so the soul gets split in half and a half goes to one person and the other to another person. When the two halves meet it's impossible to separate them, no matter what you do you will never get them apart" he stopped and made sure the two were listening, which they were. Chuck cleared his throat "Now me, your mother, your aunt, and your uncle, we don't have souls but we like to believe we do. There are also a race of beings with dark souls, dark and maniac but still a soul so it will have a soulmate as well. But these beings have a dark soul and a light soul, which all of you have and humans have humans souls. These beings are called the dark ones or dark angels as your aunt calls them. You see these beings are special because they can have two soulmates, one light and one dark. And since this can happen those two different souls can have two as well but only if rejected" he then looked to Gabriel "The reason your brother is so shocked is because Trixie is one of these beings and with the two of them a plan will be put to an end. They will end religion and start a new earth"

Confused and shocked both Michael and Lucifer sat in silence, well until Chuck clapped his hands. Smiling slightly "But, before we do anything we must talk to the world's greatest protectors"

* * *

"It means you are special Trixie, you are not bound by the human rules" Alex explained "It means you are powerful, more powerful than you can imagine" Trixie was sucked into her sweet voice and let herself go closer to her "Would you like to feel that power?" Trixie nodded, her eyes turning a slight shade of red "I can give you that power, then you and your beloved will be able to fulfill the prophecy"

Now entranced as Alex takes a glowing white flame to her head "What is the prophecy?" she asked dazed.

"My dear, the prophecy is two very powerful beings create a new world and end the old world. You will take all of god's creations and burn them to nothing" as she said that the flame forced itself down Trixie's throat.

Trixie gasped falling to the floor and holding her throat, she coughed but it soon faded as her eyes went bright red. Then just as the pain started it went away, her pain was gone and she felt good. Trixie stood with a smile on her face before she let a small red flame escape her hand.

She looked back to Alex "Now let us go and fulfil your destiny"

* * *

"So hold on a minute" Dean said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes while he and Sam were being talked to by Chuck "You guys wanna know if we think it's ok for you to destroy the world as we know it?"

Chuck tapped his fingers together "Not really end it but change it so that a lot of stuff that did happen never happened and everyone would live a happier and better life"

Sam was confused by all this "So Trixie and Gabriel are meant to change the world? Why not you just do it?" he asked.

"Yeah and why do you need to ask us if it's ok?"

"I do not have that kind of power anymore and they do and i ask you if it's ok because you are the world's best protectors" Chuck stated with pride on his voice. Dean smiled at that and Sam nodded his head "I need to know if this what you want done with this world? I can't tell you what will happen to this world other than it will change for the better"

"I say we hold a vote" they all looked to Sam "I mean who else is in on this?"

"Alex!" a loud deep roar rang through the bunker then.

Chuck sighed as he then felt his sister enter the building with Jeremiah, another door opened and out came Trixie with red eyes with Alex right behind her. She looked over to them and Alex looked to Chuck, Chuck frowned "We're holding a vote, the protectors said so"

Alex scowled at this but knew she had to obey this order "Fine but where are the angels God?"

"Should be in the war room by now"

* * *

Gabe was sitting at the table with his feet up on it trying to look relaxed while his mind fought itself on the inside. Lucifer was tapping the table while Michael was looking at the map on the table. Lucifer sighed "I don't get it, how come you have this great power while the rest of us don't?" he asked.

Gabe then sighed as well "I don't know dude, maybe it's because i found my soulmate and the rest of you didn't, maybe when you find yours then you'll have some great power to"

Then is walks Castiel "The rest should be coming soon"

Then the door banged open "Alex!" shouted a deep voice throughout the bunker. Gabe winced at the voice, Lucifer and Michael looked up at the door to see both Jeremiah and Amara looking down at them. Jeremiah smirked showing off his shark like teeth "Lookie here, the deal breaker" Jeremiah then jumped from the top floor to the main floor next to Lucifer, he the looked down at Lucifer "This is the joke that was to replace me?" this made him laugh and Lucifer frown.

"This is no laughing matter Jeremiah, Lucifer will remain your replacer when this is all done" Amara said.

He scowled at her "Fat chance you heartless b-"

"That's enough Jeremiah" Chuck said as he entered the room with Sam and Dean behind him while Alex stood next to him with Trixie in front of her. Gabriel and Trixie looked at each other and smiled before she walked over to him and sat on his lap while he wrapped his arms around her.

Jeremiah frowned at Chuck "Alex stop this foolishness before is gets out of hand and can longer be fixed"

She looked to Sam and Dean "I don't have the power to choose if this happens or not, God thinks we should let it be up to the humans choice weather the earth stays on its doomed path or have it be changed for the better"

"Now is the time to choose boys" Chuck said.

"Woah woah woah" Dean said putting his hands up "What about mom? She isn't here and she's with us"

Chuck shook his head "Your mother will be directly affected by this choice so she can't be here for this"

The two bickered about this for a second while Trixie's eyes went back to their normal silver and gold coloring. She was thinking about what they could do to make the world better for everyone when Jeremiah slammed his hands on the table making his claws cut the table "Enough bickering! Can we get this show on the road se we can all go back to our own little corner of darkness" he stated with anger for the two.

Chuck cleared his throat "Yes back to the task at hand shall we?"

"Ok so let us get this straight, you" Sam pointed to God and Alex "Want this to happen while the two over there don't"

"No" they all looked to Jeremiah "They want to wrongfully accuse my sister for something she didn't do, like make creatures" he said looking at Trixie then he looked back to Chuck "You have the story so twisted and backwards that even you yourself can't tell which end is up or down, you're own little story is so messed up that even you believe it while only one of us know the real truth because somebody had to know the truth before things got out of hand" Jeremiah ranted while his tail started to whip around.

Chuck crossed his arms "What is the truth if you'd like to point out Jeremiah"

Jeremiah stood straight and smiled "I would love to God" he then glanced at Alex "My sister didn't make the dark angels and therefor didn't need to get punished for it, you God didn't hurt Alex when everything was beginning. You've all been off in your own little worlds forgetting all this while i had to remember everything because i was the only one who remained in his own plane of hell while the rest of you could leave your planes with ease" he then looked to Amara "You should at least know a few things of the truth since you were also stuck in your own little pit of despair or will you protect your brother?"

"I'm lost" Dean said "So are we not gonna get filled in on this whole thing because if it's up to us then we need to know the full story"

Chuck sighed "Fine, a long time ago before Earth was even formed us four lived happily with each other. We all created earth and what was living there, Jeremiah and Alex made the old beings, the dinosaurs but with all the new ideas we couldn't have those all those dinos running around so we got rid of them. Once that was done we started making new things that wouldn't get eaten by most of the things, however of course they had to ruin my perfect world"

"There had to be death for balance" Alex stated calmly.

"Anyway when my little creatures were being killed by bigger things i got a little upset so a plan was put into place, a plan to end all of the work and start new" Sam narrowed his eyes at God "However this plan has changed quite a bit over the years while the humans made buildings and came together"

"So if i got this right, you're upset because they were messing with your toys?" Dean asked. Chuck cocked his head "We're not your toys Chuck"

"No you're not toys but you are tools used in a plan much bigger than your minds can handle, God is a fool for letting this major choice up to some humans" Jeremiah said crossing his arms.

"They are not just any humans devil, they happen to be this world's great protectors" Chuck stated.

Trixie mumbled something about that going to their heads making Gabe snicker. This made everyone look at them, Trixie stood "What? I don't get what we have to debate because this will happen either if you old fogies like it or not" Trixie said proudly.

Gabriel stood at this "I mean the girl does have a point, shouldn't this be more up to us because however this plays out it will affect everyone who aren't us so we would have to live with the fact we did the thing that either ruined the lives of many or helped the lives of many" Jeremiah sat along with everyone else but Trixie "It doesn't matter if Sam or Dean are protectors or whatever but it should be up to the people who will be doing it. No one should make a choice for someone who doesn't want to do something or not want to do something that the same person wants to do"

Trixie just shrugged her shoulders "I personally don't care about this stupid feud just because you four can't let a grudge go" she smirked "I already came up with a few ideas while everyone was complaining over nothing, i say we do it" she said cracking her knuckles with a smile.

Gabe then smiled as well " I also say we do it, since dad never wanted to fix the mistakes he made, no offense dad but you did a bad job with some things" Chuck frowned at this making Alex smiling a little, Jeremiah was liking the idea while Amara was thinking it over.

"I'm ok with it" Lucifer said.

"Yeah i don't see the harm in it" Michael said making everyone confused since he was a daddy's boy all the time. Michael sighed "Look if they fix the world in the places dad and everyone else forgot or was just too lazy to fix the world could better than it is"

Dean nodded his head "Sounds smart and it's about time we got a break from all the crap that was thrown at us"

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder "I'm with Dean, it's about time we got a break but we would like to know what these changes are"

Trixie gave them a kind smile "Not gonna happen but it will be better for everyone"

Chuck looked to the others who were not happy but it was decided "Then it's decided, Gabriel come here so i can unlock that power hidden inside since it seems your grace isn't up to code at the moment"

Gabriel took a deep breath before walking over and Chuck told the brothers to leave the room if they wanted to continue having eyesight. The brothers look at each other before they leave knowing it's the best thing to do. Chuck placed his palm on Gabriel's forehead having a light engulf the two, the light got brighter and brighter causing Trixie's power to grow itself as Gabriel's power grew. The power in both got brighter and bigger until it all died down, and all four beings from before were now just standing there looking on at both Gabriel and Trixie as their true forms started to show through their bodies.

Silver and gold light were mixed together, both parties looked at each other and intertwined their hands. This power came easily to them and they knew just what to do, their minds mixing together as to what to do, Gabriel kissed Trixie making the light grow brighter and brighter until it blinded everything around them before it all went black.

* * *

Phoenix: *Tying up Pitbull in the same chair with a smile on her face but then looks over catching the reader* Uh heeeyyy *Walks in front of Pitbull* look i know the ending to this chapter isn't what you'd think well that's because it isn't the end of the story. I promise this time that there will be one more update after this, but since Pitbull won't let me leave i have no choice but to update it right now after this one. I might even add a bonus chapter if it's asked for enough. *Pitbull struggles in her bounds mumbling something* Oh yeah, Pitbull says head over to her Wattpad account while you wait because maybe she can entertain you when i can't. *Sweat drops with a very nervous smile* thank you for the wait and i know some of you have probably left and gave up on this story but trust me this time please. XOXOXOs. I love all of you please don't come at me with torches and pitchforks.


	26. Final!

When Sam and Dean were told to leave they really had no choice and it wasn't a request from Chuck and they knew that so they left without complaint. Dean leaned against the wall out the war room when they heard a bang runthrough the halls "Huh, i kinda forgot about that hellhound" Dean said.

"What do you think we should do with it?" Sam asked.

"Leave it there, if they pull this off we won't have to worry about it anymore. I wonder what it will be like with no more monsters to chase down, have a nice calm life for once" Dean said as he walked away from the storage door.

But as they were staying out of the war room something started to shake the whole building, light was filling the place from everywhere. They looked around panicked but couldn't do anything, Sam really didn't want them to destroy this place since it was filled with some much history and lore about everything. The light got so bright it was blinding them and a ringing in the air started to go off. It got so loud and and bright they held their eyes from the light, it was a few minutes before it made them both pass out from the pain.

* * *

Dean shot up in his bed and looked around only to see that he was in a big room in a big bed, he looked in the bed and seen that Cass was lying there peacefully asleep. Dean smiled at this and cuddled him going back to sleep. Soon morning came and Dean woke to a sight he didn't think he'd ever see, Cass was wearing his clothes with a sleepy face.

"Morning Dean what's for breakfast?"

Dean smiled "Just you wait" he said happily before leaving the room. Dean soon found himself in his old house where they lived before mom died. He made it to the kitchen and found his phone laying on the counter. He picked it up and seen Sam had tried calling him five times, confused he called him back while making waffles.

" _Dean it's about time, what the hell happened? All i remember is blacking out in the bunker and then i wake up in a nice house next to Jessica? She die-"_

"Dude calm down, this is good so stop worrying about it, maybe this is what happened when they fixed the world"

" _Yeah maybe you're right, this could be good for us for once"_ Dean then heard some talking then some barking in the background of the phone " _Hey guess what i got Bones back"_

"That's great Sam" Dean said when Castiel came into the kitchen with a groggy face "Hey Sam i gotta go i'm making waffles"

" _Ok have fun with Cassie"_ Dean shook his head before hanging up the phone then going back to his waffles.

"Dean your dad wants to throw a BBQ tonight at you and your moms house" Cas said making Dean smile even wider.

* * *

Trixie looked around her and seen that she was in a class room of sorts, she then noticed that this was her drama class room. She smiled seeing all her old friends back where she used to be and where she always loved. Even seeing her old roommate who shared the house they lived in, happy when class ends she talks with her old friends. She walked through the halls of her school when she seen a face she thought she would never miss, Trixie ran up to Gabriel as he was on break.

He was surprised to almost get tackled "Hey you shouldn't you be in class?"

"Classes over right now, so i don't have to be there right now" she said with a smile on her face "I never thought i would miss your face at all, but what happened to us because i don't remember what happened" she said with a confused look on her face.

"I actually don't know, all i can remember is dad giving me that awesome power, i can't remember anything after that, but some good news is i still have my trickster powers so that's good" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah i guess that is good" she said then her phone started to go off, she pulled it out of her pocket and looked down to see that it was Dean saying that their dad was holding BBQ and everyone was welcomed. She smiled even more because she never met their dad wan wanted to meet him. Then the bell rings telling her to get to class and Gabe had to get back to work.

* * *

"Hey Jess guess what" Sam said as he played with Bones.

"What babe?" she called back from her book.

"Dad is holding a cookout and wants everyone to come, it's this weekend, wanna go?" he asked throwing a chew toy.

Jess smiled "Of course, your mom is awesome, do we need to bring stuff with us?"

"Doesn't say but we could bring something if you want"

"Sweet" she mumbled going back to her book while Sam still played with the dog.

* * *

Chuck looks down at the Earth with everyone, they all smile and vainish with contentment rushing through them.

* * *

Crowley was with his son again back in the old days and he couldn't be happier, he doesn't know what happened but he knows it had something to do with the angels and that Trixie girl with the Winchester brothers. But he stopped caring because now he had his wife and his son back and he swore that this time around he wouldn't be a dick to them.

* * *

Phoenix: See? I told you i was gonna finish it, i know this is very short but i liked it *Looks down to see a little hellhound jump on her lap* I hope it was worth the wait but it probably wasn't and i'm sorry for that but i did the best i could *Starts petting the hound* But no i didn't forget about the puppy in the cell, you see the hellhound was turned into Bones so yay. Sorry that Pitbull had to leave. She said she had to go back to work on her own stories over on Wattpad for now. Maybe she'll be back later, who knows but if she pulls that pistol on me again i'll break her hands. *Faint in the background you can hear yelling 'It was a water gun!'* but anyway thank you for reading this story and i'm sorry it took so long to finish but i love all of you. Thank you again for being patient with me but like i said before i was alway working on this story in the background. Yes i was updating other stories but i was never happy with this one so i hope it turned out sorta good. Anyway i'm Phoenix bye bye XOXOXOs.

PS: Let me know if you want a bonus chapter lol.


End file.
